Being Alive
by letshaveakiki
Summary: Kurt Hummel never imagined moving to a big city before the age of 18, preferably NYC. He didn't intend to meet Blaine Anderson either, a boy who reminded Kurt of the benefits that come with being alive. Cali!Klaine at AU!Dalton. I suck at summaries.
1. You Matter

_Someone to hold you too close._

_Someone to hurt you too deep._

_Someone to sit in your chair._

_And ruin your sleep,_

_And make you aware of being alive.  
_

I shouldn't be here right now. I know the auditorium closed over an hour ago but I just need my time to shine. Even if my audience is just 70 empty chairs, it's enough. I find it sadly ironic that I'm basically invisible during our so-called "Glee" practice. Seriously, they should just call it "Rachel Berry and the Pips." But the irony is that outside these walls which protect and imprison me, at the same time, I'm like the school's exhibit, just there to be judged and observed like some new animal at the zoo.

_Someone to need you too much._

_Someone to know you too well._

_Someone to pull you up short,_

_And put you through hell._

_And give you support for being alive._

_Being alive.  
_

Mom always used to tell me that I'd find my prince charming one day. I remember watching those fairy tales where the princess always got the perfect, heroic prince at the end. Oh, princess. That word could causes all the irony of my very existence at this school. People use it to try to offend me but all I can think is, why call me such a thing? A princess is a beautiful person, inside and out, who ends up living "happily ever after."

_Make me alive, make me confused._

_Mock me with praise, let me be used._

_Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody hold me too close._

_Somebody force me to care._

_Somebody make me come through  
_

_I'll always be there._

_As frightened as you,_

_of being alive._

_Being alive, being alive._

If i was a truly a princess, all these things would have happened by now. My life is not a fairy tale. My mother is dead. I know my father tries to have the role as a single parent but sometimes I just feel so hollow and alone. He can't answer all my questions. What do I wear to impress a boy? Okay, well obviously I know that, but it's just the whole concept of dating has really altered my life. I see couples walk down the halls and I just feel so alone. Not even my pathetic attempt at romance with Brittany last year can compare to the utter loneliness I feel right now.

_Someone you have to let in._

_Someone whose feelings you spare._

_Someone who, like it or not,_

_Will want you to share a little, a lot,_

_of being alive._

I just want someone to want me. Someone to go to bed at night, thinking of me. I want some to call me beautiful, listen to my aimless rambling, take care of me. I want it all of it. But sadly, that's not exactly what Kurt Hummel's reality looks like at the moment.

_Make me alive, make me confused._

_Mock me with praise, let me be used._

_Vary my days, _

_but alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody crowd me with love, Somebody force me to care._

_Somebody let me come through. I'll always be there._

_As frightened as you, to help us survive._

_Being alive,being alive,_

_Being alive, being alive!_

I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't hear the applause at first. Suddenly, I froze. _Crap, here comes a detention. _I slowly rise from the piano bench, gracefully picking up my Gucci satchel and looking across the stage to not find a grouchy janitor, but five impeccably dressed boys in well-fitted uniforms. _Oh God, probably fundraising._

"Look guys, I don't want any of your fattening, carb filled cookies so please-"

"Woah there. Calm down, we're not selling anything, dude. We were just enjoying the fine entertainment." a skater looking blond boy said, with a wink. I blushed to my roots. _God, being porcelain sucks. _"Aw, you're cute when you blush!"

"Take it easy on the kid, Jeff! He obviously has no idea why we're here." a peculiar looking asian boy scolded, sending a smile my way. "Hi, I'm Wes. We're from San Francisco's Academy For the Fine Arts, also known as Dalton."

"W-what? You guys to Dalton? Dalton as in the number one performing arts high school in the country?" I ask in shock. A hazel-eyed boy chuckles, and _oh god just kill me now_. He. Is. Perfect. He looks like he walked out of an 80's classic movie, with his gelled hair, tanned skin, and chiseled features. My mouth goes dry. Oh, and now he's scratching his neck. _Unf, _those arms. Even under the tacky blazer, I can see the outline of his biceps. _God, Hummel, get a grip, these boys are probably Broadway material, act human._

_"_It's really not that big a deal. Just a bunch of heterosexual and gay guys singing, dancing, and acting to cheesy and commonly overdone songs." an 80's Greek God said with a smile that dropped my heart to the floor.

"O-oh." _Seriously, Hummel? OH? "_Were you looking for someone? Because Glee practice is over, and everyone's already gone. I can call them back if-"

"Hey, calm down, dude! We're here for you!" said a decent looking brown-haired guy. "I'm Nick, by the way."

"Oh h-hi. So um why exactly do you wish to speak to me?" I asked no one particular, just the group.

"We spoke with your father, Burt Hummel, am I correct?" I nodded, "Well he said that you have great potential in the musical theatre business, which we just heard, of course. But we were coming here looking for an audition. But that was pretty outstanding." Said an african-american boy with nice lips. _God, Kurt, get yourself together._

"So you want me to attend this...Daiton?" I asked excitedly.

"Dalton, but yes. We need more beautiful countertenors like you." the Greek God said with a wink. _Oh dear lord, come on blood, come back to my brain._ But I kept the professional persona on and thanked him shyly.

"Yeah, that was like super cool! And he has a nice ass!" the blond one said, Jeff, earning him a glare from the hazel-eyed God and a slap from Nick.

"Are you all gay?" _Oh lord, apparently i have no filter today._ They all started laughing then.

"No we're just very open-minded. Well except Blaine. He's queer as a three dollar bill." says Nick. I giggled at that which makes the god, I mean, _Blaine_, smile. _Oh my god, he likes my laugh!_ _And he's gay. Thank Gaga. _

"Guilty as charged." Blaine said, lifting both hands above his shoulders. Hey, fine with me. Better view of those arms.

"Wait, so was that good enough for admission?" I asked nervously.

"Above and beyond the qualifications!" the asian one, Wes, said with a pat on my shoulder. I winced a little, Karofsky had been going all out lately with the shoves to the lockers. Blaine's brow creased as he noticed.

"Thank you. But wait...San Francisco? As in San Francisco, California?! What about school and my friends and my dad-"

"Kurt, we spoke to your dad, but it's your choice in the end. Dalton has an academic academy within the campus." the african-american one said.

"Sadly," Jeff said with a pout.

"But you can always visit your friends whenever you like. But I think you'd like Dalton. We have a zero-tolerance policy about bullying." Blaine said with such sincerity that I just wanted to cuddle him and tell him I'm fine, but I think we both knew that was a lie.

"Yeah...I'd like that." I said. He noticed my far-off look and attempted to change the subject.

"But we also have a great show choir of our own, called the Warblers." Blaine said.

"Which Blaine practically runs." Jeff adds, earning a glare from Blaine. "What? He's crazy talented."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably at the praise. _Aw, how modest._ "Anyways, we can discuss this back at your house. If that's okay?" Blaine asked curiously. _Oh honey, you can come to my house anytime. Ugh ew, Kurt, what is wrong with you today. _

"U-uh sure. Let me just quickly go to my locker then I'll meet you guys outside. My car should be the only one in the lot by now." I offered.

"Oh don't worry, we have cars." Nick says with a cheeky smile.

"You drove all the way to Ohio?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"No, we flew, but we rented cars." Wes supplied.

"For like two days?" I ask, once again shocked.

"Yeah...we're kinda...-" Blaine trailed off.

"Extremely filthy fucking rich!" Jeff yelled happily. I roll my eyes at this. Of course, probably children of ambassadors or something.

"W-whatever, its no big deal. You can go gather your stuff now. We'll be outside." Blaine said uncomfortably.

* * *

At my locker, I looked into the small, confined space where my belongings from the past three years have been. So far, Junior year had been plain awful. But as I looked around the small space, I realized one thing had kept me sane throughout the harassment, Glee.

And of course, my emergency girl's nights with Mercedes and Tina, but mostly Glee club. It had been my rock. But now, I realize that the club has just prepared me for these next few years of my life.

I slowly packed everything into my satchel. Once everything was safely inside the designer bag, I just stared into the locker.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I jumped, startled at Blaine closeness. "O-oh sorry. I guess that was kinda creepy-"

"No, no don't worry. I just feel...kind of sad to leave, you know? This high school, this state, it's all I've ever known. What if no one at this, Dalton, likes me or they think I'm weird-"

"Woah, Kurt. Calm down. You're a very interesting, and may I add gorgeous, person. All the guys at Dalton will be crazy over you. I can already see you fending off their pervy advances." He said, sort of possessively, but it just adds to his _unf-ness_. He leaned in, I could feel his breathing on my neck, and I needed to move before there's would be a bigger problem.

"O-oh thank you. I guess we'll just have to see." I said hastily as we began to walk towards the entrance.

_Thump!_

Okay, so apparently, Karofsky was still here because i can feel the familiar bruising growing under my shoulder blade. Then there's the snickers from his jockies. But then there's an unexpected shout.

"What the hell! You douche! What's your problem? You can't just shove him like that, you ass!" Blaine growled, completely different from his former concerned and sincere nature.

"You wish you could have my ass!" Karofsky said, his little minions chuckling at this. Right when Blaine looks like he was about to strike, Wes came.

"Hey, woah, whats going on here? Lets all-" but Blaine has already started punching Karofsky, who immediately tries to shove him away but failed miserably, miscalculating Blaine's strength.

"Blaine! Blaine, stop! You'll get hurt!" I shouted, practically begging because Wes and Blaine vs. the McKinley Football team wasn't necessarily a fair match. It seemed as if my voice triggered Blaine to calm down.

"Let's go." Wes said forcefully to Blaine, sending a glare to Karofsky, who was supporting a black eye now.

After recollecting myself enough I got up and walked the short distance to the parking lot.

When we were outside, Blaine demanded, "How often does that happen?"

I was slightly taken back by his sudden concern. "What? The shoving? Thats not too bad. Just once a day-"

"Once a day? Kurt, thats abuse." Blaine says, taking my hand. Oh, and its calloused and rough against my own well moisturized one.

"I-I don't know. No one really-"

"Please don't say no one cares." Blaine begged, with his eyes, looking into my bright grey eyes.

"Then I don't know what to say." I said, tearing up. _God, why am I so weak in front of him? "_It doesn't really matter-"

"K-Kurt," Blaine says, eyes watering himself. "You matter." Just those two words broke me. I can't take it. The abuse, the names, the stares, the absence of support, the gazes shifting as if nothing has happened all these years. It all flooded back into my memory and I'm falling. I'm quite literally sobbing on Blaine's shoulder now.

Blaine tried to quiet me, whispering soothing words as the others exchanged sad glances. Blaine quietly whispered, "you matter to me." He softly kissed my temple and takes hold of my keys, leading me towards the black Navigator. We sat in the car, waiting for the others to get in their cars to follow me home. I felt so stupid, crying in front of these people, _Blaine, _who I've known for what, forty minutes? "Hey, stop thinking so hard." Blaine said, grabbing my hand and rubbing gentle circles into my palm. "I'll drive. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Oh, he cared. _Stop flattering yourself, he just doesn't want to abandon the stray puppy, he probably has a hunky boyfriend waiting back at Dalton. _But then he's pulling me in for another embrace, simultaneously wiping my tears off with his thumbs. And all I could think was _you matter._

_You matter._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I hope you liked it so far.**

**The song in this chapter was obviously Being Alive-Glee or Company, your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did, there would be Klaine Sex every five minutes. And then Darren would admit, somewhere in an interview, that he was absolutely in love with Chris. Than Chris would would cry and they would have one of those soulmate moments. Not a CrissColfer fan at all, just needed the salvation. This breakup has made me crazy.**

**Reviews are like crack.**

**Except crack's not good for you..**

**But I -**

**Nevermind.**

**Adios**


	2. His World

Blaine Anderson was many things. Charming, dapper, polite, caring, intelligent, protective, expressive, and charismatic, to name a few. One thing he wasn't was tolerant. He didn't care if it was a dog harassing a cat, that dog would get a glare. What he especially didn't like was beautiful, perfect Kurt getting shoved into lockers by some neanderthal. Seriously, who did that guy think he was?

Being raised in California, Blaine wasn't used to such foul treatment of someone just because of their sexuality. Hell, he'd come out at 11 years old after a wet dream about Aladdin. Blaine's parents were fine with it, which he appreciated. But they were also complete and utter snobs. He couldn't bring a friend over to watch a football game or play guitar because the minute the poor kid would walk in the house his mom would be investigating the kid about his parent's occupations.

One of the benefits of such parents was not ending up like 70% of California teens, the drugees. But California had it's perks. Like being in a city where there were more homosexuals than straight people. That meant never being...lonely. Okay, so maybe he did tend to fool around with guys at the local popular bars a little too often but that wasn't the point. It wasn't his fault he was loaded and had a few good organs to go with it.

Blaine could be himself. Something he utterly wanted for Kurt. Even though Kurt was a bit more of a flaming gay than himself, it was clear that Kurt has been harassed for it. Just looking at the porcelain angel makes him want to hold him all night and kiss away his tears.

_What the fuck, Anderson?_ He doesn't do the whole relationship thing. After 2 years of relationships miserably failing at Dalton, one can only handle so much of the l-word. But Kurt, he made him want to drop the whole sleeping-around thing and just take him away and propose on an exotic island somewhere far away from the hate in this ugly midwest town.

He wants to show Kurt the beauty and acceptance of the world. He wants to see his face light up at the sight of Blaine's beautiful home town. He wants to be the one to cuddle Kurt until he falls asleep. He wants to be the one to tell Kurt he's beautiful when he wakes up every morning. He wants to make love to him to make him feel wanted, _alive._

But for now, Blaine needs to be a friend for him. So he pushes these thoughts aside and listens to Kurt's angelic voice tell him where he needs to turn.

Kurt's neighborhood is very homey, he notices. Lots of lawn gnomes and antiques outside the homes. Unlike his own neighborhood, where theres at least 200,000 square feet of land between each house, each one overdone and perfected to a creepy extent.

When Kurt tells him where to pull over, he does so, signaling the others following to stop also. They both get out of the car, Blaine running over to retrieve Kurt's satchel while Kurt shyly thanks him with that beautiful blush. _God, if I could make him do that everyday._

_Get yourself together, Anderson!_ He politely waits for the others to come to the door before knocking.

"This house is kinda small." Jeff whispers rudely. Kurt rolls his eyes at that comment.

"Yes, well we can't all live in luxury. Someone has to do the labor, while the others direct it. But don't worry, once my clothing line hits the market, you'll all be begging to visit my estate." Kurt replies sassily. Gosh, even sassy Kurt is amazing. I chuckle at his witty remark, keeping his fashion comment in mind.

"Ok Jeff, stop being all douchy and act civilized in front of Mr. Hummel!" the african-american, David, says. Kurt rolls his eyes once again.

"Trust me, my father had seen much worse than Jeff. I basically live with a food vacuum, he should be home-"

"Kurt? Who're these dudes?" Finn asks, opening the door curiously. Kurt smiles up at him.

"These boys go to Dalton in San Francisco!" Kurt replies cheerily, completely masking his prior breakdown, Blaine notes. Finn still gives Kurt a blank stare. Kurt rolls his eyes. "Just let us in, Frankenteen." he says hastily.

After getting past Finn, Kurt welcomes the boys into the house. "Welcome to my abode. Here we have some of the nicest couch potatoes. Oh, and who's to forget the extraordinarily ordinary furniture?" Kurt says, while the others laugh, Blaine frowns. He wants Kurt to see his house, his room, okay no not like that but actually that wouldn't be too-

"Kurt?" asks Burt, stepping out of the living room and into the entrance area of the small, cozy home. "Whats going on?"

"Oh! Hi dad, these guys are from some Dalton school you apparently applied me for, _without telling me_." Kurt says with his signature bitch glare, causing Blaine to smile, thats his Kurt. Oh, _his _Kurt. He likes that. _Okay Blaine, now is not the time for your creepy BDSM moments. _

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Blaine says a little over-enthusiastically. Burt reaches over and shakes his hand, with a firm grip. _Oh God he looks like he's gonna fry me and cook me for dinner. _

"Calling me Burt, son." He says, eyeing me warily. I feel like a small child under his gaze, thankfully Kurt intervenes.

"Okay!" He says blocking his dad from checking Blaine for drugs or something. "This is Jeff," Jeff waves, "and Nick," Nick sends him a smile, "and they're Wes and David." Wes and David each shake Burt's hand, who sends them each a smile. _Why didn't I get a smile? I'm Mr. Dapper._

"So boys, why don't we sit and discuss this whole transfer thing in the living room." Burt offers. Guiding them all towards a cozy room with a football game blasting. After sending Blaine another calculated look, he allows him in, Blaine smiling weakly at him.

* * *

After discussing the situation for a good hour, its decided that Kurt will leave with them to San Francisco the next night. This leaves an adorably nervous Kurt to pack all his belongings for the rest of the school year in the next 24 hours. Kurt practically runs to his room after the conversation leads to the 49ers game on the television.

Blaine follows after a moment, a feeling of unease being under Burt's glare. He walks down the stairs to Kurt's room and finds a beautifully decorated white bedroom with a full set vanity mirror and hair products sprawled on a white bed, matching the creamy color of Kurt's skin.

"Need any help?" Blaine asks, hoping for a yes.

"No, its fine, but you can always keep me company?" Kurt asks, with a perfect eyebrow raised. God, even the boy's eyebrow is sexy.

"U-uh, yeah sure." I ask mouth going dry when Kurt bends over to pick up a scarf of the ground. I swallow thickly, averting my eyes from his plainly delicious backside and over to his vanity.

"Yes, I know it's girly, but even guys should take care of their skin." Kurt says, assuming Blaine was judging his furniture choice.

"N-no, there's nothing wrong with it. I personally think you'd look gorgeous without it but it adds to your beauty." _Apparently, I have no filter today._ But Kurt wears that beautiful blush again and suddenly its worth it. Then he's very quiet, just packing clothes. I look at his pictures, there's a picture of a much younger Kurt with his father, Kurt smiling wide as he holds up a pair of Jimmy Choos proudly. He smiles at this Kurt, almost identical to his Kurt.

"I-Im sorry for being all awkward...I guess...it's just...well I _have_ met other gay men before but _none_ of them have ever called me...b-b-" He rambles, looking down at his feet. Blaine walks over lifting Kurt's chin with his hands to look him in the eyes.

"You are probably the most beautiful boy I've ever met, Kurt. And I'm being completely honest. You deserve to be told that everyday and so much more." Blaine whispers huskily. Kurt's eyelids flutter closed as his breath stutters-then theres a cough at the door and I turn to find Burt standing there awkwardly.

"We were gonna go to Breadstix, so if you boys were done...doing whatever it is that you do-" Burt rambles. _God, he is kind of like Kurt._

"Don't worry, Dad! We'll come!" Kurt nervously squeaks. Rushing out of my grasp, which I involuntarily frown at, to place his scarf around his neck.

"U-uh, yeah, well I'll just go on up now-" Burt starts.

"Y-yeah, okay be there in a few." Kurt agrees.

Blaine just stands there, contemplating what to say. "I-"

"I'll see you upstairs." Kurt says boldly.

"O-Okay I-"

"Thank you." Kurt says sincerely, eyes watering.

"Oh Kurt, you don't have to-"

"No, I truly need to thank you. That really helped, knowing someone shows even some remote interest in me. It's just, people like me don't get that a lot. I know I'm not like regular boys, gay or not. And I'm so grateful you accept that."

Blaine slowly feels his heart break. Kurt deserves so much more than "remote interest"; he wants to show him that. And he doesn't just accept Kurt, he's inspired by Kurt's integrity. But he just nods and slowly starting up the stairs waiting for Kurt. He'll prove to Kurt how beautiful he is. Because if Kurt is anything, he's damn right beautiful. Completely and breathtakingly beautiful.

* * *

Once Kurt came up the stairs in fitted black jeans and an Armani sweater vest over a polo, all Blaine could think was _Oh lord, that ass._ Because in all politeness, Kurt had the most round-perfect ass he'd ever laid his eyes on. And yes, there'd been a lot of asses in that comparison. Blaine felt his blood going to a slightly southern place so he looked away blocking his eyes from the perfection that was Kurt's behind.

Unfortunately Jeff never has had a filter. "Damn, those jeans make your ass look delicious, sweet cheeks." He said smoothly with a wink. Yeah, Blaine would have to strangle that kid when they got back to San Francisco. Burt cleared his throat, signaling he was still in the hall.

"How about we don't ogle my son, boys." Burt says, eyeing Blaine sternly. _Was he really that obvious?_ Blaine thought. Blushing, Blaine apologized meekly. While Jeff just gave Burt a military solute with a 'yes sir'.

Kurt blushed, brushing past Blaine to grab his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck. Blaine gulped, thinking about giving him a _real reason _to cover up his neck. _Come on, Anderson, you haven't had fantasies like this since the 9th grade! Compose yourself, dude._

Listening to his conscious, Blaine grabs Kurt's keys but Burt stops him, "How about you boys go along to Breadstix. I have a few more questions to ask Blaine about this er-school." Staring at him as if he had a choice. Blaine just gulps, nodding weakly.

Kurt eyes flash to his briefly in panic. "Dad, I don't think that'll be-"

"Go on Kurt, we're gonna talk." Burt interrupts, Blaine trying to flash Burt his most charming smile. It comes out more as a wince.

"See you on the other side," Nick says mock seriously.

"If he even gets out alive," Jeff stage whispers, bumping fists with Nick.

Wes and David just push them out the door before they make the situation any more awkward. Kurt sighs, "Dad, I'm not some little kid. You can't just-"

"Kurt, you don't even know what he has to say," Blaine replies, trying to tell Kurt he'll be okay. Kurt rolls his eyes, making his way to the door.

"Just bring him there in one piece, Dad. And no shotgun threats, please. You already scarred Puck and he's as straight as a cowboy in a 50s movie." Kurt adds, before walking out the door. _Shotgun? I didn't sign up for-wait who's Puck? Hitting on my Kurt. Hell no, I'll show-_

"So, kid. You just gonna stand there and have an inner monologue or tell me whats going on between you and my son?" Burt asks gruffly.

"O-oh well I-I guess we're just friends. He seems like a nice-"

"Don't give me that crap, Blare."

"Blaine."

"Oh right, sorry," Burt apologizes before going right back into protective father mode, "If you or any of them ever hurt him, I swear I'll-"

"I'd never hurt him." Blaine states clearly, looking straight into Burt's eyes because if they were going to talk about Kurt's safety, he shouldn't be the culprit. "I'll make sure he's safe in California, I promise. Not that there's much danger in a city like San Fran-"

"Look kid, I know you all have his safety covered. Im just talking about you now. Don't promise him anything, you can't keep." Burt states seriously. Blaine opens his mouth, then closes it. _Damn Gandalf, good advice. _Blaine just nods. "Good. Look, I don't not like you," Blaine smirks at this, "I just don't want to see my son getting hurt. He's still just my little boy. Elizabeth would be so proud of him. She always knew he'd be snatched up by a good one-"

"Elizabeth?" Blaine asks gently, having no idea what Burt is talking about but noting the fact that Burt just called him a good catch. Burt raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, Kurt didn't tell you? I guess it is a sorta touchy topic with him. Elizabeth is, or was, his mother. Died when he was nine. She'd been suffering from leukemia ever since he was born. We didn't feel the need to worry him so we never told him. Kurt would've probably tried to make her his signature 'Get Better Soon, Mommy' soup he always used to cook whenever her chemotherapy was occurring. The kid's always been a sweetheart." Burt recalls, smiling softly. He pats Blaine's shoulder, who is currently on the verge of tears. _Oh my god, I'll get to spend the rest of the school year with an absolute angel. "_Just don't hurt him and theres no problems, kapeesh?"

Blaine just nods. Burt grabs his keys and they make their way to Burt's gruff Chevy. "Not exactly a looker, but very dependent for long travels. Elizabeth and I used to take Kurt to his favorite flower field in this car. He would always run off into the field, pick out ten of the prettiest flowers in sight and run back handing them to Elizabeth. She'd laugh, tell him there were many flowers all around them, and that she didn't need just those ten but he'd frown. I remember what he said the last time we went before she passed. He said and I quote, 'a simple gift is better than anything else in the world because the person you give it to is your world, mommy.'" Burt chuckled, wiping away a few stray tears with the back of his rough hands. "Enough sad talk though. Im happy now and my wife is great, so no complaining."

Blaine smiles reminiscently at that. He stares out the window as they pass through the small town of Lima. If what Kurt said was true, Blaine was going to give Kurt anything he asked for. Because, slowly, Kurt would become his world.

_His World._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_So I kinda just combined these chapters (if you've read this before) to make me seem like a good author. hehe_**

**_Aww Blaine, whatta sap._**

**_But Burt's hatred was a little needed. (for future events muahaha)_**

**_But anyways, Shalom_**


	3. You Can't Let the Past Hold You Back

Jeff and Nick were officially the gayest children Kurt has ever met. Even more so than himself and he was sure he was near the top of the flaming gay list. But it looked as if Jeff and Nick had Tyler Oakley beat on the gayness level.

At the moment, they were currently snuggled up at large booth at Breadstix. Every once in a while, a customer would shoot them a dirty look to which Jeff would say "Would you rather I fuck him over the table?" Then Nick would laugh hysterically as if it was the norm for straight friends to act so possessive.

But Kurt just ignored, trying to talk to Wes and David. David was nice, classic gentleman, that one. Always holding the door for Kurt and pulling out his chair. Even if it did make Kurt blush like a tomato, he appreciated the courtesy. There wasn't enough of that in Ohio, especially not for him. Wes, on the other hand, was all business. Questioning Kurt about his choir's performances and how their competitions were set up. Kurt explained the process of Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals to which Wes nodded slowly at.

"We something a bit different back on the west coast." Wes explains. Kurt raises and eyebrow in question. "We have Festival, at which our choir performs together in unison."

"Thats one's a piece of cake!" David adds. Wes rolls his eyes. Kurt smiles at them, they seem like an old married couple.

"Dont jinx it." Wes says seriously, to which David rolls his eyes. "Anyways, after Festival, we have Districts at which we have a few solo performances. Then Nationals, like you guys, i suppose." Wes continues, shrugging.

"So do you guys incorporate choreography into your show choir?" Kurt asks, having more experience on the emotion behind choir, not the physicality.

"Probably for States and Nationals, but it won't be needed for Festival or Districts. We usually own those rounds." Nick says, apparently listening the whole time. "Besides, even if you feel a little insecure in your dancing, our instructors at Dalton are great."

"And hot." Jeff adds, as if thats the important part.

"And _dudes."_ Wes says with a smirk.

"Hey, if you got an ass, you got one. Right, Hummel?" Jeff asks energetically. Kurt is about to reply when apparently a certain someone decides to intervene-

"What was that?" Blaine asks angrily. Burt, right behind him. _Goodness, _Kurt thinks, _the two could be twins. Wait no! Ew! That would be like crushing on your dad._

_"_Oh hey, Blaine! Didn't see ya there. Well Im just gonna run to the restroom for a sec to uh...powder my nose!" Jeff squeaks, pulling Nick with him who rolls his eyes.

Burt sits on the other end of the table opposite from Wes while Blaine takes the spot opposite of Kurt. "Did he try to kill you?" Kurt whispers. "Oh no, or worse, he showed you baby pictures of me in the bath tub-"

"What? No! Wait, nude baby pictures? I have to see this!" Blaine laughs. Kurt blushes beet red.

"Ugh I can't believe I just told you that. You have officially turned my filter off, Mr. Anderson." Kurt says. Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"I guess that'll just be one of the many things I'll have to turn on." Blaine whispers huskily with a smirk. Kurt bats his pretty little eyelashes and suddenly Blaine feels the awkward pressure pressing at his groin again and oh god, Blaine's_ so _hard.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Kurt says playing with collar of his polo, exposing a bit more of his creamy white skin. Blaine whimpers and David shoots him a questioning look. Blaine just drops his head on the table in reply.

At that moment, the waiter comes to take their drink orders. He goes to Kurt first, dressed in uniform with his white pants and black long-sleeve shirt. _Ugh polyester, _Kurt thinks degradingly. "Hey there." the main says with a wink. Kurt raises an eyebrow, _this is odd, a gay waiter at Breadstix? Where have I been?_ "What can I get you?"

"I'll just have a water with a little bit of ice, please." Kurt replies gently, giving the man his best mock-innocence face, because he is _not _interested in the vibe this guy is giving off. Seems like the guy to fuck and walk out the door the next day.

"Will that be it, pretty little thing?" the guy asks again, looking Kurt over once like he's the meal or something. Blaine rises his head swiftly.

"No that'll be it for him." Blaine replies fiercely, giving the guy his best scowl. Kurt blushes, _no one's ever been jealous over me. _

The guy raises his eyebrows when Blaine reaches over one of Kurt's hands and starts rubbing little circles across his palm. Kurt internally shivers. "O-oh! Sorry, didn't know you were taken." The guy quickly explains.

"Even if he wasn't, I wouldn't let him date someone at least ten years older than him." Burt informs.

The waiter nods, awkwardly taking the rest of the group's orders than running to the back to get their drinks.

"God, some people have absolutely no respect for themselves! He was acting as if its just a casual thing to lure someone into his bed for one night." Kurt says, exasperated. Blaine tenses.

"Y-yeah, totally bad." Blaine replies. Wes and David roll their eyes at him, knowing of his exertions this summer with random strangers, coming back the next day hungover yet satisfied.

After that, Kurt asks the boys about the school's classes. "Well we usually have to take three performing art's courses and your four main classes, of course." David tells him. Kurt nods.

"But our workload is much harder than a public school's curriculum. So we get about an hour or so of study hall." Wes supplies.

"It's usually just so people can act like idiots for an hour, not some preppy, rich, and well-groomed boys." Blaine says.

"Like us!" Jeff and Nick shout together. When those two got back, no one knew since they all stare at the pair strangely. _  
_

"Okay, and are there any after school clubs and such?" Kurt asks.

"Well, of course! We have the Warblers. We're the school's rockstars." Blaine says with a sultry wink. Kurt melts then and there.

"Which Blaine practically runs!" Jeff adds happily. Blaine just rolls his eyes.

"But there is also the Adam's Apples, our only competition within the school." Wes adds, with a shrug.

"Yeah, but they're complete losers." Nick says. Blaine nods.

Kurt scowls at them. "I thought this school had a zero-tolerance bullying policy?" Kurt asked seriously. Blaine straightens immediately.

"Of course, we do! But that doesn't mean that theres not gonna be a popularity issue...every school has that." Blaine says vaguely.

Wes nods, "They're just a bit diverse. Always singing show tunes and such."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at that. "Really? And does this group have a leader or whatever?" Kurt asks curiously.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Yeah, he's a senior named Adam. Complete douche."

"He's not that bad, Blaine." David says. Wes nods.

"Yeah, you're just pissed cus he tied you at Districts last year." Jeff said, before being slapped across the head by Nick.

Blaine glares at him. "Well, he shouldn't have. Everyone knows I was damn right better than _him."_ Kurt eyes Blaine skeptically. This doesn't seem like the same Blaine who was caressing him earlier tonight.

Wes sighs, "Either way its over and now we can crush him this year!"

Nick and Jeff cheer. "So are you going to try out for the Warblers, Kurt?" Nick asks excitedly.

Kurt shrugs, "I'll see." Blaine frowns. He wants Kurt to join. Its a great experience. _Okay that's a lie, I just want to see his beautiful face everyday, _Blaine thinks.

Wes and David nod, knowing exactly what Kurt is thinking. _We totally came off as douches, _Wes thinks.

After a strained silence filled by Burt asking about their families, a new waitress brings their drinks. "Okay, so what can I get y'all?" she asks sweetly. Jeff and Nick both order hamburgers with fries while Wes and David order pasta. Blaine and Burt get steaks while Kurt gets a salad.

"Salad? Thats like the grossest thing ever!" Jeff says, shocked. Kurt laughs, and Blaine smiles at him.

"Jeff, dear," Blaine frowns, _I want to be called dear by Kurt,_ "I don't believe 'grossest' is a word. And salad is healthy for you. Gotta watch my figure." Kurt says, then the waitress laughs. Blaine frowns again and Kurt notices._  
_

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, "You don't need to watch your figure, Kurt! You're beautiful." the waitress coos at him while Jeff and Nick making half-heart hands and connect them, singing _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_. Kurt just rolls his eyes, but he's blushing like a madman.

Kurt takes a sip of his water. "How long have you two been together?" she asks innocently. This time Blaine blushes while Kurt chokes a little on his water, this is the second time in the last twenty minutes they've been mistaken for a couple.

"O-oh we're not uh-" Blaine starts.

"Gay? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Oh no, we are, just not a couple." Kurt explains with a bit too much enthusiasm for Blaine's liking. Burt watches the two fondly. _Kinda__ like Elizabeth and I, _he thinks. The waitress nods, smiling again and then leaving to take their orders.

They then listen to Wes and David tell them all about California's major cities and history while Kurt and Blaine try their best to not glance over at one another.

When the food arrives, Kurt gives half his salad to Blaine while Blaine cuts half his steak for Kurt. "Blaine, I plan on living to 50. I can't eat this." Kurt says exasperatingly. _God, he's just the cutest thing ever, _Blaine thinks.

Blaine rolls his eyes instead, masking his adoration for this perfect little angel. "Kurt you need to get some meat in those bones." He says, as if they've known each other for more than four hours. _Definitely like_ Elizabeth_ and I, _Burt thinks fondly.

After they finish dinner, Blaine argues with Burt that he'll pay, they split the bill in the end since Blaine is stubborn about the whole money thing. They leave with Burt, Wes, and David taking Burt's pick up truck so that they an discuss more about tomorrow's flight. Nick and Jeff get the rental car and drive away at an illegal speed while Kurt and Blaine make their way over to Kurt's Navigator. "So ready to leave tomorrow?" Blaine starts awkwardly. Kurt nods.

"Yeah, just need to meet up with my girls once last time." He says sadly, because in all honesty, he knows he's going to love California, but he's going to miss Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Rachel and _even Santana. _Santana and Kurt had grown close after Kurt broke one day during rehearsal, telling everyone about his constant harassment from Karofsky. She always protected him after that, from not just Karofsky, but anyone making judging looks Kurt's way.

Blaine nods, taking Kurt's hand, rubbing his calloused thumb on the inside of his wrist. "I understand. That must be very hard." He says comfortingly.

Kurt just shrugs, then he's tearing up again. "I just can't believe I'm leaving, you know? This is all I've ever known. I'm leaving my friends here, my dad, who almost died of a heart attack last year, but I-I just...I feel like I'm forgetting something," Kurt says, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Your dad told me about your mother's passing. I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine says, taking both of Kurt's hands and stopping them from walking.

"That's it. I have to leave her here. Her grave's only an hour from here. I used to go there in the seventh grade everyday, whenever everything got too much for me to handle. I'd tell her about h-how no one liked me and I didn't understand why. And n-now I'm leaving her and I-I just...I don't know what I'm doing, Blaine. Maybe I shouldn't-"

Blaine silences Kurt with an embrace. Softly caressing his waist, Blaine says, "It's okay to be afraid, Kurt. We can go see her grave tomorrow, if you're okay with that," Kurt nods, "But you can't say that going to San Francisco would be a mistake. You deserve this, Kurt. You deserve acceptance and love. You deserve the world. And I promise i would give it to you here if I could but not everyone's going to like people like us. But we have to persevere, or they win. You can't let the past hold you back." Blaine whispers. Kurt grabs Blaine's upper arms, burying his face in Blaine's shoulders, hiding his tears here because Blaine feels safe, he feels like home. Kurt thinks about what Blaine said,

_You can't let the past hold you back._

* * *

**So, a bit dramatic, I know.**

**But did you like my foreshadowing to Adam and his apple people?**

**Muahahaha, drama be comin'**

**But anyways,**

**REVIEW. PLEASE. **

**Au revoir, bonbons. **


	4. Safe With Me

**_Warning: Smexy times!_**

* * *

_Blaine gently picked up Kurt by the back of thighs, Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and holding onto his strong shoulders. Blaine pinned him to the wall. He started sucking right below Kurt's ear, eliciting a wanton moan from Kurt. "B-Blaine...ohh...need you"_ _he said breathy._

_Blaine groaned, grinding his hard on into Kurt's. This made Kurt whimper. He put Kurt down, unbuttoning each button on his long sleeve dress shirt. Once it was off, Blaine started sucking on Kurt's collarbone making Kurt keen above him. Slowly, he kissed his way down to Kurt's hips, caressing the soft skin as he went. "B-Blaine, now, agh" Kurt pleaded breathlessly, eyes rolling back. _

_"Patience, love." Blaine called softly, unzipping Kurt's slacks. once they were off, Blaine began kissing his way up Kurt's ankles. Once he was at Kurt's inner thigh, Kurt's knees were shaking. Slowly, he took Kurt's briefs off, stroking his beautiful white cock. Kissing the head, Blaine licked the underside, sucking the length then coming off with a pop._

_Kurt was screaming nonsense now. "Hands and knees, gorgeous" Blaine ordered lovingly. Kurt complied. Blaine quickly got rid of his own clothing. Grasping his tan cock and pumping a few times. He got on his knees and his kissed his way up the back of Kurt's thighs, making it to Kurt's beautiful ass. He slowly pulled the cheeks apart, preparing to get the tight little hole ready for his rather large member. He gently kissed the ring of muscle making Kurt given a broken moan._

_He tentatively licked once, which made Kurt's whole body involuntarily shake. "Easy, babe" Blaine comforted. He took his right hand and placed it in front of Kurt's mouth. "Lick," he ordered. Kurt quickly sucked on each finger and licked his palm a few times, coating Blaine's hand with his clear saliva. Blaine wrapped his now wet hand on his cock, marveling at the feeling of the wet heat, growling lowly._

_He then teasingly placed his cock on the crack of Kurt's ass grinding up and down, Kurt begging for more. He was slowly thrusting forward one final time. Then quickly coated his cock with Kurt's saliva again. Scooting back, he laid down. Kurt looked back in question. "Ride me." Blaine said simply._

_Kurt scrambled to Blaine desperate for that huge, thick cock to envelope his ass. Kurt straddled Blaine's lower ribs, positioning Blaine cock to his tight yet wet hole. Kurt plunged down his massive cock-_

"Blaine! Blaine! Bro, get up! We have to meet up with Kurt to pick out his clothes or something!" Jeff yelled into the hotel room, before running out with a knowing smirk. They had all heard his groans from the other room where they were currently eating.

Blaine checked the clock, 11 AM, and groaned. Now he had a raging hard-on and couldn't finish his delicious dream. But hot damn, that was one of the best wet dreams, or dry dreams, he'd ever had. If Kurt's ass was anything like the one in his dream, he was going to ravish it. _Easy Anderson, you're just friends._

After Kurt shyly drove Blaine to the Hilton in Westerville, a bit of a drive but the boys weren't used to such mediocracy like the Lima hotels, Blaine had fallen right asleep. Exhausted from the flight earlier. He had a long day today also, but at least he'd spend it with Kurt.

First, they would go to the Lima Mall for Kurt to get his new 'wardrobe' which as highly unnecessary since Dalton had uniforms, Blaine had informed him but apparently "_that's because __you don't know a thing about fine couture, even being in the 2nd largest fashion capital couldn't teach you." _Kurt has said last night while they drove.

Anyways, next, they would go meet Kurt's 'girls' at the local coffee shop, The Lima Bean. Then, he would drive Kurt to his mother's grave site and finally, they'd go back to San Francisco. Well Blaine would be going back, Kurt would be arriving, he guesses. He's just very excited for Kurt to see the city. Watch his face light up and all that cheesy romantic stuff he'd watched as a kid.

Blaine got out of bed, a little less hard, and walked over to the walk-in closet, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, _Kurt thinks he's the only one who can rock a pair of ass pants but I'll prove him wrong, _a violet button down and a black cardigan. Before walking to the bathroom he quickly runs to his suitcase and pulls out a grey bow tie. _Kurt'll love it!_ He thinks.

He then jumps into the shower, rinses off, has some un-dapper thoughts about Kurt's backside and then cleans off again. Yeah, today would be good.

* * *

Okay, today was not good, it was fan-fucking-tastic. Kurt walked out his door in blue skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on, a white v-neck that exposed his collarbones, after seeing Blaine's interesting glance at them, and a grey thin pea coat for the chilly fall they were experiencing.

Once inside Jeff and Nick's rental BMW he greeted everyone, smirking at a wide-eyed Blaine. "Aw! A bow tie." Kurt said playfully adjusting the tie to look less lop-sided. Blaine just gulped, mouth agape.

"So ready to go, Kurt?" Wes asked, amused. Dressed in what would be considered golf clothing here but probably casual to them.

"Yep!" Kurt replied excitedly. Blaine smiled at him adoringly. The rest of the ride was spent with Nick and Jeff blasting the music and driving at an ungodly speed while Kurt screamed at every sharp turn, grabbing Blaine's arm. By the time the drive was done, Blaine was frowning, not wanting Kurt to let go of him.

When they made their way up to the mall's entrance, a couple jocks form McKinley stepped out, Blaine noticed, slipping his hand into Kurt's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kurt just smiled down at him, continuing his explanation of why socks are necessary for shoes to Jeff.

The jocks sneered at Kurt while Jeff gave them the finger. Blaine just glared at their disgusting letter jackets, as if they'd burn off from his focus. Kurt rubbed his smooth thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine looked to him and saw his signature _'What the hell are you doing' _eyebrow raise.

Blaine just shrugged, looking down. Kurt dropped his hand and linked their arms, Blaine smiled which made Kurt happier. "Don't worry about me." Kurt whispers into his ear gently. Blaine frowns.

"You can stop from me worrying, but you can't stop me from caring." Blaine whispers back gently, brushing back one of Kurt's stray hairs from his face, looking at Kurt with such an intensity it makes Kurt want to melt into a puddle. Kurt just shakily nods.

They eventually make their way to Kurt's first store, Kurt picking out different cardigans, shorts, polos, and shoes to try on. Whenever he walks out of the changing room he asks the others how he looks, besides Blaine. Apparently, saying Kurt looked beautiful in everything eliminated him. Hey, he was just being honest. Everything about Kurt drove him crazy. The angle of his face, the thin waist, creamy skin, small, yet curvy hips, long thin legs and ass sent from heaven. Kurt was the living definition of perfection.

When Kurt made his way over to the cashier, he dropped a few things back into their original place and made his way up with only a few of the selected items. Blaine frowned at this. "Will this be all?" the lady behind the desk asked, after checking all his clothes.

"Yep-"

"Wait!" Blaine called rushing over to pick up the things Kurt had put down. "Scan these too, please." He said charmingly. Kurt looked at him in question.

"Okay...I guess you can just put that on my card also-"

"N-no! Let me." Blaine quickly replied, pulling out a wad of cash. "Keep the change." he said with a wink to the lady who swooned. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked sassily once they were out of the store. Blaine shrugged.

"I know you wanted them, so I got it for you." Blaine explained simply, as if everyone paid hundreds of dollars for clothes for friends.

"Blaine, I don't want you spending your money on me." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"I want to!" Blaine said enthusiastically. Kurt looked at him in question again. "You deserve to be spoiled. Stop being difficult and accept it!" Blaine said happily. Again Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine eyed him warily. "I don't understand, I just offered you an entire shopping spree and you declined. Most guys would've made me buy the mall by now." Blaine said, astonished.

"Well," Kurt said, sighing in defeat at Blaine's obvious experience in the dating department, "I happen to have a respect for money. Growing up, I didn't have a lot. Being a single parent's child and all. I guess I just know what it's like to wonder if you'll have food on the counter the next day. I know I probably sound unthankful because believe me, I am-"

"Kurt, that is not unthankful. We come from different backgrounds, from what I gather," Blaine inquires to which Kurt nods, "But that doesn't mean I won't spoil you just because you feel bad. Money isn't an issue anymore, okay?" Blaine asks, hoping for the affirmative.

Kurt just rolls his eyes. "We'll see. Wait, where are the others?" Kurt asks.

"Probably in the food court, stuffing their faces." Blaine thinks out loud.

"Ugh, boys." Kurt says with a roll of his eyes, continuing his trip to their next store.

"You gotta love 'em." Blaine says with a wink, catching up to him and taking his hand as they continue through the mall.

"Dork." Kurt says simply, giggling at Blaine's mock-hurt face.

"You wound me, dear!" Blaine says, dropping his head dramatically into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt just giggles more and Blaine smiles fondly into his shoulder. Blaine could get used to this.

* * *

When they finally finish their shopping, with an exhausted yet happy Blaine and sated yet guilty Kurt, they make their way back to the boys at the food court. "You didn't have to buy all that hair gel." Kurt says matter-of-factly at the table.

"You don't even want to see this disaster during the summer." Blaine starts seriously, causing Kurt to laugh.

"What, the mop?" Jeff asks. Blaine groans.

"A mop? Blaine, your hair's that bad?" Kurt asks, delighted. Blaine just nods. Kurt drops his head to Blaine's, "Mm, I'd love to put my fingers through that." Kurt whispers into his ear, eliciting a shiver down Blaine's spine. _Two can play this game_, Blaine thinks.

"Well I know place I'd like to put _my_ fingers." Blaine whispers huskily, brushing his leg over Kurt's under the table. Kurt positions himself awkwardly, leaning down and Blaine smirks, obviously turning him on. "So guys, got any shopping done?" he asks the group, while Kurt just whimpers across from him. Damn, the sounds he's making are going straight to Blaine's cock, and that would be a bit of a problem, given his skinny jeans and the not-so-medium size of his cock. _Damn you, italian genes, _Blaine thinks.

"Yeah I got a new thong!" Jeff says happily pulling out a rainbow tie-dye underwear. Nick nods happily, pulling out his matching Superman one.

"So gay..." Kurt thinks out loud, earning a laugh from Wes, Blaine and David while Nick and Jeff start making kissy faces at each other.

After getting up, Kurt takes hold of Blaine's hand. "Okay guys, we're just gonna walk over to the Lima Bean to meet Kurt's friends." Blaine informs them. The others nod, getting up to clean up their food.

Exiting the mall, Kurt and Blaine are walking out of the lot when someone screams 'fag' at their joint hands. Kurt starts to loosen his grasp, when Blaine pulls him closer, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and kissing his neck once. "Don't let it get to you." He whispers gently. Kurt just nods, staring straight. _Oh my god, he just kissed me. Well my neck, but still, _Kurt thinks happily.

Blaine is frowning. He's being so negatively affected by Lima in the short period of time he's been here. How could have Kurt survived here for 17 years and not have broken? He would've never had the strength to live here. He sighs, looking to Kurt and stopping them, he wraps his other arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "Im sorry." he breathes into Kurt's neck.

"For what?" Kurt asks gently, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Everything. You...Kurt, I just want you to know that you'll always be safe with me. Safe in San Francisco." Blaine pleads with his beautiful hazel eyes burning into Kurt's cerulean eyes.

Kurt just nods, pulling Blaine closer into a hug. He revels in the warmth. Thinking of one thing only.

_Safe with me._

* * *

**So um, review.**

**I had a snow day today *school's out, woot woot***

**so thats why I was able to have extra updates today! **

**don't get your hopes up, children.**

**Peace bras&bros**


	5. Fire

After breaking away from their hug awkwardly, they walked the short distance to the Lima Bean, just reveling in each other's company. Blaine kept sneaking glances Kurt's way. Whenever Kurt caught them he'd blush bright red and look away. Blaine would smile and look up the sky, thinking Kurt was the most beautiful man he'd ever laid his eyes on.

Once they reached the Lima Bean, Kurt was tackled from all sides by bunch of girl. And Blaine literally meant _girl. _Sobbing dramatically into any area they could reach. _Damn, pimp, _Blaine thinks. "L-ladies, please!" Kurt says, shocked by their unusual amount of affection today.

"Kurt! You can't leave! I'll need to find a new dolphin!" Brittany says with wild gestures. Blaine just stares at Kurt in question, Kurt just shakes his head and shrugs.

"It's okay, Britt, you'll find a new dolphin soon enough." Kurt told her gently, pulling a stray strand of blond hair away from pouting face.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who else will I find to sing show tunes with? We've been destined for the stage since we could rock heels!" Rachel bursts out dramatically, causing those in the small coffee shop to give them questioning looks. Kurt rolls his eyes at her obvious acting.

"Rachel, in case you didn't know, you kind of stole every solo from me for the last two years." Kurt stated melodramatically. "Also, I'm kind of transferring to a performing arts school so my destiny is still set." He continues smugly, loving the expression of jealousy written all over her face now.

"Yeah, Rachel, give the boy a break. So proud of you!" Mercedes says, hugging his side. She then gets off him standing straight and wiping at her watery eyes. "I can't believe you be gone by tonight." She says sadly.

"I know," Kurt starts quietly, "But I'll come visit for the holidays and the summers will be here too." He finishes happily. Blaine frowns, he doesn't want Kurt to leave for so long. At Dalton, holiday break is three weeks due to their advanced curriculum. Mercedes smiles bittersweetly at his news.

"It's still not gonna be the same without you though, boo." Mercedes whispers.

"Well I for one," Santana says walking up to them with a cup of steaming coffee, "Didn't come here for you all to start the waterworks. Come on, lady lips, we gotta discuss a few things. Eyebrows, go get his coffee please." Santana commands, pointing to Blaine.

Blaine nods sharply. "What would you like, Kurt?" he asks, interested to know his crush's coffee order.

"A nonfat latte, but its fine I'll pay-"

"Don't say another word. Its on me." Blaine interrupts charmingly with a wink. Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel all swoon right then and there while Santana just steps in front of Kurt protectively.

"You heard the man," she tells Kurt, still eyeing Blaine suspiciously, "now come on, Kurt. Ladies, go get Britt a hot chocolate, please." All the girls walk off, too afraid to defy Santana. Brittany, who is currently reading her trainer's manual on how to be a good cat's owner book backwards, Kurt, and Santana all make their way to a secluded booth. "Okay, first things first. You and eyebrows either had tons of sex, or theres something else going on between you two." Santana says sassily.

"Santana!" Kurt whispers venomously, looking around to see if anyone heard. "You know I don't belittle sex like the rest of this town." He says quietly, blushing.

"Oh right, the whole blushing virgin been working for you? Well obviously it has seeing that eyebrows is smitten-"

"No, he's not-"

"Anyways, that's not why I wanted to talk to you. You sure this school can protect you?" Santana asks gently.

"Santana, seriously? It has a zero tolerance policy, I'll be fine."

"You sure, lady lips? Don't want anything happening to my side bitch."

"Santana, how many times have told you not to-"

"Call you that, yeah yeah, whatever. Just make sure you look out for yourself, okay? Lots of hobos in the cities. And this is San Francisco we're talking about, gay central. The hobos could easily-"

"Spare me the details. Besides, I have Blaine," Kurt says with a small smile.

Santana sighs, looking up to see eyebrows, or Blaine, coming over with two coffees. "Whatever you say."

Blaine places his drink down next to Kurt. "One nonfat latte." He states happily, watching Kurt blush with a small 'thank you'. "So what're we talking about?"

"Oh just Hummel's crazy kink for being tied up and fucked against a-"

"Santana! I never said this, I swear." Kurt cut in, blushing deeper red than a rose. Blaine just laughed, yet incredibly turned on by his adolescent mind.

"It's fine," Blaine says, trying to cool down, shifting awkwardly, Santana smirking at the knowledge.

Just then, Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes return with coffees for themselves and a hot chocolate for Brittany.

"So Kurt, what time's your flight?" Tina starts curiously.

"7:30 PM! We're going to leave around 6 o'clock, though." Kurt says turning to Blaine for confirmation, Blaine in turn nods.

"I can't believe we only have three more hours with you!" Mercedes says theatrically.

Kurt sighs, "Actually, only about an hour. I have to um...fulfill an obligation." Kurt finishes, staring out the window blankly. Blaine puts his hand on top of Kurt's that is on the table, entwining their fingers and giving a faint squeeze. Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes silently coo while Kurt recomposes himself. "Anyways, how about we talk about something else for now?"

* * *

After finishing their coffees, the group moves outside, Santana and Brittany departing to Santana's car with a hug to Kurt, Santana showing her rare caring side, whispering, "blow those preps out of the water" to him with her signature diva wink.

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes about to head to Tina's mini van. "Kurt Hummel, you have been an inspiration to me this past year. Thank you for your confidence to be the only openly gay kid at our school." Tina says seriously, pulling Kurt into a tight yet awkward hug.

Next, Rachel runs into his arms, sobbing dramatically. "Kurt, I may not seem nice to you all the time, but its because I see your potential and know that someday you will be as good as me. Farewell!" She says sniffing loudly, Blaine cringes at the noise. Rachel and Tina then walk towards the car, waiting for Mercedes. Kurt has began tearing up a little now too, knowing this will be the last time in a long time that he'll see his girls.

"I guess this is it." Kurt says sadly.

Mercedes is nodding, keeping her head down. "K-Kurt, I-I, Lord, you're my best friend." She says, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. Kurt moves up wiping her cheeks, his own eyes leaking tears. "No, I-I have to be the supportive one. This is about you, baby boy and I'm so proud of you. We both knew you'd end up in a city eventually. Just don't forget, stay true to who you are. The people, they'll judge but you gotta be you, boo." She finished, shaking with bitter sobs.

"Oh, Cedes, come here." Kurt said sobbing himself now, pulling her into tight final embrace. Blaine himself was starting to tear up, his friends were great but Kurt and Mercedes had experienced so much more _reality _than he ever had. After clinging to each other for a good minute, Kurt and Mercedes broke up, both wiping at their eyes and laughing wistfully. "By the way, you know nothing could change me." He said smugly with a wink. Mercedes let out a sob-laugh at that. Wiping his eyes hastily, Kurt spoke again. "Out of all of them, I'll truly miss you the most. We were at the bottom of the food chain when high school started and now we found a place. Well, I guess you have. But this will be good for the both of us." They hugged briefly again, Tina honking and yelling that Mike had to pick her up in half an hour for a date, so they needed to hurry up. "Gee, always sensitive, that one." Kurt says sassily.

Mercedes began to walk away, turning back to wave again. Kurt settled into Blaine's side. Blaine placing his arm around shoulder, waving to the group now in the car. Mercedes smiled in Tina's car, knowing that Kurt would be better off with Blaine in California.

When the car finally left the lot, Kurt took a deep breath, feeling a sob escape his throat. "Hey, Kurt, come on now, its going to be okay," Blaine whispered supportively, turning Kurt in his arms so that he could support Kurt's slightly taller body. He rubbed soothingly along Kurt's back while Kurt wrapped his thin arms around Blaine neck, tears streaking Blaine's shirt. Blaine carefully placed a kiss in Kurt's hair, not wanting to scare him off.

"Come on, Kurt. We still have to do one more thing." Blaine implied gently. Kurt nodded, slipping out of Blaine's hold. Blaine pouted, "Well you didn't have to stop cuddling me." He started with his best lost-puppy eyes. Kurt giggled a little and Blaine gingerly wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, walking along the path back to the mall. "By the way, you're friend, Satan or whatever, completely gives me the creeps."

"You would say 'gives me the creeps.' Dork." Kurt says, cherishing Blaine's grasp.

"But you love it." Blaine starts, realizing too late what he just said, looking to Kurt's beet red face. "O-oh Kurt, I'm sorry, I-"

"No its fine, I understand. I've always made guys wanna settle down and have a few kids." Kurt says with a wink. Blaine tightens his hold possessively. "I was only kidding. Jealous?" Kurt teases softly, slipping back into their flirty dance of affection.

"Very." Blaine says in a lower octave with a smirk, knowing the affect it'll have on Kurt, since he had used it with many guys before, with not even a dime to Kurt's beauty. Kurt gulped, looking away from Blaine's intense gaze.

"Let's just keep it that way." Kurt said breathlessly, in a falsetto that made Blaine's blood flow to all the wrong places. Now it was Blaine's turn to nod with a gulp.

* * *

The drive to Elizabeth's burial site was quiet, Kurt mentally preparing himself for the hard memories while driving and Blaine contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to put all this emotion on Kurt in one day. He just wanted Kurt to leave fulfilled. He didn't want to over-stress him with the pain but he knew that when many guys came to Dalton, they got very homesick for the first few days.

Eventually, after Kurt and Blaine finished humming one of the songs on the Broadway radio station, they arrived at the "Lima Cemetery For the Artistically Talented". "Why Artistic?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt looked away, concentrating on finding a spot close to his mother's grave so they didn't have to walk too much, he was emotionally and physically drained.

"Well, it's for people who had an interest in the Arts and achieved something within the department. For example, my mom was really big in the community theatre company. She took any role they offered her. Once, she was offered the role of Kurt from the Sound of Music, since they were lacking boys. She loved being in the musical so much that she decided to name me that. Apparently, thats how my dad knew 'she was the one'. I thought it was kind of odd, falling in love with someone acting as a boy, but hey, love has it's ways of biting you in the back." Kurt explained with a distant shrug.

"Hey, don't say that. That sounds very romantic, falling in love with a person, regardless of gender. The world would be a much more beautiful place if that's how it worked." Blaine argued gently, grabbing one of Kurt's hands. "Come on now, let's go meet the esteemed mother of an oh-so fabulous Mr. Kurt Hummel." He teased gently. Not knowing what he was doing, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's hand. Suddenly, Kurt's hand felt like it was on fire. A good fire. One that sparked him to not baffle like an idiot.

"Let us go, then, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said airily. He walked towards his mother's grave, hand-in-hand with Blaine. And he didn't just feel good, he felt like fire.

_Fire._

* * *

***comes out of cave* ****anyone still there?! hello?!**** come on, this is pathetic.**

**review. now. like go down there and just review, ma lovelies. **

**oh and btw, AGH ADAM, STOP INVOLUNTARILY GRABBING MA KURT'S HAND. HE'S BLAINE'S, BITCH.**

**wanna hear my version of come what may?**

**no, you don't? oh too bad for you. *evil laugh***

**COME WHAT KLAINEEE**

**I WILL SHIP YOU, UNTIL MY LAPTOP BREAKSSS!**

**Bye-bye :)**


	6. Crazy

Blaine shifted his gaze from Elizabeth Anne Hummel's grave to glance at Kurt. _Of course, only Kurt could look beautiful when he cries, _Blaine thinks, dumbfounded by Kurt's natural beauty. He places a supportive arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt slowly places his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder, crying softly. Blaine presses a kiss to the corner of his temple.

After recollecting himself, Kurt wipes at his watery sky-blue eyes with the back of hands. "You know, I think she'd really like you. She was always so easy to get along with. The kind of person you could tell anything to." Kurt whispered to Blaine, his nose lightly brushing against Blaine's cheek.

Blaine nodded, tears collecting in his eyes. "W-what did you talk to her about?" Blaine asked gently, brushing an eyelash off Kurt's cheek, wiping away a stray tear as well from those clear pale cheeks.

"Everything." Kurt replied immediately. He sighed, sitting straight on the grass in front of his mother's gravestone. "How my day was, different designers latest couture," Blaine chuckled at that, "hey, once a fashionista, always a fashionista." He giggled along. He then lowered his gaze back to the grass, "I'd ask her why none of the boys wanted to play with me. I'd sit on a bench alone during recess when I was in kindergarten, according to my dad."

"Well, just so you know, I would've definitely have played with you." Blaine said, grasping his soft hand.

"Thanks for the flattery," Kurt teased with a wink. He then laughed at a flashback, Blaine lifting a dark eyebrow his way. "Sorry, I just remembered how she used to make up fairy tales to put me to sleep. That was so special, that she made them each night, just for me. I felt cared for, you know?" Kurt inquired softly.

Blaine just nodded, stopping himself from saying he cared. It was starting to scare him how easily attached he was getting to Kurt. With past boyfriends it was just Blaine nodding along, listening to them babble on about their exotic lives which he wished he himself didn't have. But with Kurt, he wanted to know. He wanted to learn Kurt's secrets, his life, his habits, everything. "I know." Blaine replied simply.

"Well, what made me laugh was that I remembered once I asked her if she could name the princess Kurt. She got very surprised asking why I wanted to be the princess. I told her this whole story of a knight saving me from my tower, like Shrek or something." Kurt laughed, lightening the mood.

_I would be your knight, _Blaine thought. Instead he just chuckled along with Kurt. "You'll find him, don't worry." He comforted. He turned away looking at the sunset, he didn't notice Kurt's longing gaze directed at him.

"Well, I guess it's getting late and we have a flight to catch." Kurt chirped excitedly. Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I'll give you two some alone time." Blaine whispered, getting up to start the car. Kurt nodded, thanking him.

Once Blaine left his field of view, Kurt rubbed his palm leisurely across his mother's name on the stone. "It's pretty sad how quickly smitten I've become with him, mom. He's like my savior or something. He makes me feel happy, you know? I just feel so inexperienced compared to him. He lives in California, for crying out loud! He probably has guys around his finger there." Kurt states sadly. He then says with a sigh, "Anyways, besides my current dilemma, I'm going to miss coming out here to see you." He stands up. "Even though you can't hear me, it's nice to know that you were actually here." He whispers, tearing up. "I love you, mommy." He inaudibly whispers, tears streaking his cheeks. Even though it is a bit childish, Kurt always felt the need to call her that, just like when he was a kid.

He walked back, trying to mask current state of dishevel. Meanwhile, Blaine was having the opposite type of conversation.

"No, Coop, we haven't had sex yet. I told you he was a virgin. Geez, am I really that much of a sleaze?" Blaine questions loudly.

"Ok, bro, calm down. I'm just saying that's how it usually starts with you and your prey-"

"They were not _prey." _Blaine corrects weakly. Blaine knew that he was wrong, but being the stubborn person he was, he denied such insults.

"Whatever you say, I just don't want you hurt the poor kid. He sounds very fragile to me." Cooper states seriously through the phone, currently on break.

"He kinda is, but that just makes him even more endearing, you know? He makes me feel protective and stuff. Nothing like how I was with other guys-"

"You were actually quite possessive with some of-"

"Possessive, not protective, Coop. I was possessive because apparently a lot of Californian men don't get the concept of being exclusive." Blaine says with a huff of anger, a memory of one of his 'steady' boyfriends being caught in the gym shower with one of the workers by Blaine, who had forgotten his keys in the locker room. He rubbed at his forehead grumpily, willing the pain of that break-up to subside.

"Okay, sure. So why're you so sure he's the one?" Cooper questions.

Blaine smiled internally, looking out the window. "Well he's just so gorgeous and graceful. I love the he talks, his sigh, and the little crinkle of his nose-"

"Okay, that's just creepy. Just tell me a little about him, maybe?" Cooper pleaded.

"Well...he goes to McKinley? Or _went_ to McKinley. He loves musical theatre...uh, his mom's passed away...and...he's into fashion-"

"So basically you don't know two shits about this guy and you're already head over heels? I applaud this Kurt boy." Cooper states.

Blaine chuckled, then sighed, "Well, I guess I don't know a lot about him. That's gonna change though, I swear." Blaine finished triumphantly.

"Alright, you go do that, Romeo." Cooper teased with a roll of his eyes.

"Fuck you." Blaine says with a fond smile.

"Love you too, bro." Cooper scolds before hanging up. He grins, _baby bro has got it bad. _

Kurt decided to walk into the car at that moment, sitting down and looking down at his bag, contemplating whether or not get a few tissues to wipe his face with, his face was probably already extremely puffy.

Blaine seemed to have noticed, "Oh, here, let me," he said gently reaching into Kurt's bag, pulling out a few tissues. He gently wiped the tear tracks from Kurt's creamy face, marveling at the softness of his skin. "There's no way a human can have such perfect skin." Blaine stated, astounded by Kurt once again, running his calloused hands across Kurt's angular cheeks, causing Kurt to blush deep red. Kurt ducked his head, _wow I guess there goes my attempt at hiding the blushing virgin stereotype.  
_

"No," Blaine whispered, tilting Kurt's chin to look at him, Blaine's intense honey eyes boring into Kurt's slightly grey eyes, "don't hide your blush. You look beautiful when you do that." Causing Kurt to blush an even deeper pinkish red. Blaine chuckled, leaning in, lightly rubbing his nose with Kurt's, getting ready for the inevitable, _worked with all the other guys, _Blaine thought. Kurt's breath hitched, his chest constricting away from Blaine's grasp. "O-Oh sorry, I-I shouldn't have done-"

"No it's fine. I'm sorry...it's just...why? You probably have guys left and right in San Francisco." Kurt replied, slightly annoyed at Blaine's persistence for this constant flirting. Blaine heart tightened in his chest, looking away from Kurt's slightly hurt face, he looked out the window.

"Look, Kurt," he took one of Kurt's hands, placing it gently in his lap. "I know I may not have the best record with boyfriends, but if we ever-"

"No." Kurt stated clearly. "I-I can't just date the first gay man I'm attracted to-"

Blaine's heart broke, _well that's a new response, _Blaine noticed. He masked his feelings, interrupting, "I know. I would never ask that of you. You need to go experience the acceptance of California first. And maybe...maybe, if it's supposed to be, it'll happen." He finished lamely. Kurt thanked him for his understanding with a small sad smile.

"Maybe." Kurt agreed, nodding his head gently. "Oh, and Blaine," he slowly raised a hand to Blaine's face, Blaine gasping at the firm contact, palming Blaine's cheek, "thank you." He whispered, placing a feather-light kiss on Blaine's cheek. "For everything. Coming all the way to Ohio for me, accepting me, and making me feel...well...alive, I guess." He finished.

Blaine just nodded, seeing stars. Kurt Hummel had just kissed him _on the cheek. _He was literally fan-girling on the inside like some creepy 11 year old. He also couldn't understand why Kurt's light chaste touch had affected him so much, he had full hard-on down south from just a brief tap of Kurt's lips. Kurt was either the sexiest man he had ever met, or a God. Or maybe both.

He was a little defeated that Kurt had reduced him to this puddle of desire, he couldn't help gulping audibly, when Kurt pulled away. Blaine was a heart-breaker, he himself had heard the rumors at school a few years back, hell, he _had_ broken at least ten of the guys' hearts who had spread the rumors. He'd had sex with more guys then most porn stars ever would, if he wasn't already considered one.

But here he was, being aroused by something his _mom_ occasionally did. One thing was for sure, Kurt would drive him crazy. But a good kind of crazy.

_Crazy._

* * *

**So there you go! Klaine will be takin' it slow in this fic ;)**

**But don't worry! Soon enough, the drama will start to set in. *angst maybe, muahahaha***

**Next chapter, I warn thou now of the fluff to come.**

**Alas, I must go now.**

**Good day. **


	7. Ready Or Not

**A/N: So I know this story has been moving at a snail's pace, but that's how it must go for the drama to set in, lovelies.**

**Sorry for the delay, but here ya go. :)**

* * *

Kurt didn't understand Blaine's obsession with Katy Perry. Blaine looked like the kind of guy who'd listen to old rock or some indies band, not the annoying pop that was currently blasting from Kurt's Navigator. He apparently kept a Katy Perry album with him at all times. _Who does that? _Kurt thought, glancing at a giddy Blaine who was dancing along to _Last Friday Night_.

Shortly after their awkward discussion and cool-off session, because even Kurt had gotten slightly carried away with the small kiss, Kurt had decided to drive them to the airport. His father would be bringing all his bags with Finn and Carole, who had just gotten off work due to her late hours as a nurse.

Kurt tried really hard to like Carole, she was a very sweet and genuine woman. She just wasn't _mom. _Kurt shuddered at the phrase. No one could ever replace Elizabeth Hummel. When Kurt had been told of his father's girlfriend, he was very happy, on the outside. Inside, he felt as if a part of his mother was being torn from their home.

Kurt didn't know why he was angry about this. It happened all the time with couples. Kurt guessed it wasn't every woman's ideal to live in a house that was a living reminder of her husband's deceased wife. He just wished he could take everything that his mother owned with him to California. Unfortunately, it probably wouldn't even fit in the small dorm room he was probably going to be assigned to.

Blaine decided to scare the crap out of him by putting a finger on the dab of his nose. Kurt jumped about three inches of the chair, the car descending into the next lane slightly. "_What the hell, Blaine?!" _Kurt said, side-eyeing Blaine with his best bitch-glare.

Blaine just raised an eyebrow. "You were thinking too hard." Blaine stated, his doe eyes making Kurt feel as if he had just been too cruel to a baby bunny. Kurt just rolled his eyes sassily, earning a grin from Blaine.

Then there was silence again as the car moved along the country road. Apparently the boys didn't prefer from the Lima Airport. Kurt had tried to probe Blaine into telling him where they were going but Blaine wasn't having any of it. He said it was a 'surprise'. Wherever they were headed, it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

After noticing the very long silence, Kurt began to revel in it. _How could two people be so content with just being in each other's presence?_ He thought. The whole thing just felt so, dare he say, _domestic_. He pictured Blaine and himself ten years from now, still blasting these gross pop songs while Blaine shoulder-shimmied for his attention, their son in the back of the car giggling at his papa's well-known antics, idolizing him for being such great husband. _OK what the hell was that, _Kurt thought.

That was _not _how crushes were supposed to sound. Fantasies were supposed to involve sexual themes or completely absurd romantic scenarios. Crushes were _not _supposed to sound so...old-fashioned. Blaine cleared his throat. Kurt turned to him, looking into an intense glare. "What now?" Kurt asked, exasperated by Blaine's rapt intuition for his features.

"You're thinking too hard." Blaine said in a low sing-song voice. Kurt tried to hide his small smile at the little noise Blaine made in the back of his throat as hummed along to _Part of Me. _After twenty minutes, a small building was in Kurt's view. "Pull up over there," Blaine instructed softly, pointing to the lot across the building.

"Okay" Kurt said simply. After parking the car, Kurt got out, with a pouting Blaine who explained he wanted to open the door for Kurt. Kurt muttered _dork_ earning a tickle on his sides. "S-stop!" Kurt gasped, failing to contain his giggles as Blaine placed one arm around the small of back, using the other to tickle along Kurt's ribs.

"Say you're sorry." Blaine said with that sexy smirk present on his face, his eyes laced with amusement and something much deeper. Blaine just really loved Kurt's giggle. _Damn, if only I could record his laugh,_ Blaine thought._  
_

"O-okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, stop! Sorry!" Kurt yelped, being pulled away, but being engulfed into the safety of Blaine's muscular arms. Blaine lifted him off the ground, and swung him around twice with no strain at all. _Someone must work out quite a lot, _Kurt thought fondly. "I'm not a princess! Where's a rape whistle when you need one!" Kurt yelled teasingly to no one in particular.

"Oh God, you two make me want to vomit rainbows." Wes said, on the opposite side of the dirt road, in front of the building. He was in awe of their prior couply-display. _Blaine had never been so lovey-dovey with his other...er-men,_ Wes thought.

"Really? I thought it was hot." Jeff said, looking over Kurt once, stopping at his hips and licking his lips. Blaine shot Jeff his best 'touch and you die' glare. Jeff rolled his eyes, thrusting his hips outward and winking at Kurt, earning a blush from Porcelain and another glare from Sir Bitch-alot. "You rabbits have fun!" He said, high-fiving Nick, who had just gotten out of the building on the opposite side. Kurt gasped, burying his head in Blaine shoulder, embarrassed by the term.

"So anyways, I just called headmistress and she said that the jet should be here at any time." Nick told everyone, David walking up behind Wes, handing him the forms needed to get on the jet.

Kurt just stared at them all as if they'd just grown second heads. "A..a..j-jet?" Kurt asked, astounded by their obvious wealth.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "Uh well yeah. We're kind of...rich." He explained lamely, keeping his gaze down. Kurt frowned, masking his obvious astonishment at their wealth, he lifted Blaine's chin with his soft index finger.

"And is something wrong with that?" Kurt asked quietly, confused by Blaine's insecurity. Blaine just shrugged giving him a pleading 'we'll talk later, I promise' look. Kurt just nodded, the other boys shifting awkwardly, waiting for Burt's arrival. Blaine smiled in gratitude.

Once Burt's car pulled up, Finn, Burt, and Carole all filed out with tons of leather duffel bags and suitcases. Kurt paced quickly towards them, yelling something about not touching the _Dolce and Gabbana _bags. Blaine smiled at Kurt's disheveled state. _I've been looking for you forever._

* * *

After Kurt had carefully placed all his belongings inside the small private airport's waiting area, he helped the rest of the boys with bringing their own bags in, much to their dismay. They kept telling Kurt he didn't have to, holding the door open for him and volunteering to help him carry very light duffel bags. _Must be in their dapper fuck nature, _Kurt thought.

After all the bags were inside the building, Burt and Carole announced to the boys that they should get home before it got too late to drive. Finn left first, waving at the guys and pulling Kurt into an awkward half-hug. Even after their brief makeup about 'a faggot and football player living in the same room', tensions still lied under the surface. Burt was hyperaware of everything that Finn said or did to Kurt, even though Kurt knew that Finn had mistakingly called him the f-word.

So now, even after Kurt's brief attempt to act like they were real brothers, the stubborn football player just wasn't warming up to Kurt. Probably jealous of Burt's favor of Kurt over Finn. It wasn't like Carole liked Kurt more than Finn either. _Well too bad for him, _Kurt thought superiorly.

But then there was sweet Carole, who pulled him into tight embrace, whispering _I love you. _He knew he wasn't ready to say it back and sadly she understood. Yet it still hurt him to know that she tried so hard to make them a family when in reality they were anything but.

After she exited, a teary-eyed Burt came up to him just as the jet began to dock onto the runway. "So this is it, kid." He said gruff yet soft, trying his best to mask his emotions.

Kurt nodded, tearing up himself. Burt pulled out a wrapped package giving it to Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. "Open it whenever you want to. It was very important to your mother." Burt explained. Kurt nodded, holding the package to his chest as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Well, don't let any of those Cali-crazies bring you down, kiddo. Love you." Burt said, pulling Kurt into a bear hug. Kurt sniffled into his dad's shoulder.

"I won't. I l-love you too, dad." Kurt whispered gently. Burt nodded, pulling away and wiping at his eyes then leaving the building with a wave to everyone. Tears began to track down Kurt's face as he watched his father's old truck pull of out the lot through the clear windows.

Blaine slid his arms in support around Kurt's waist from behind, wrapping Kurt in protection while he silently cried, looking downwards. Blaine gently kissed Kurt's neck, right where is shoulder met his neck. He turned Kurt around, grabbing his hand softly and squeezing. "We should get on the jet with the others." Blaine started gently.

Kurt looked around to find no one else in the building anymore. Even their bags were gone. He nodded, Blaine guiding him to the opposite end of the building where a door to the runway stood. "Ready?" Blaine asked, his hazel eyes boring into Kurt's bright grey orbs. Kurt nodded gently, composing himself.

"Definitely. Too much crying for one day." Kurt explained with a shy blush. Blaine chuckled, hugging Kurt supportively.

"Don't worry, there'll be no tears at Dalton or anywhere in California." Blaine soothed, pressing gentle circles into the small of Kurt's back.

"I hope you're right." Kurt said apprehensively, pulling out of Blaine's almost protective grasp. He didn't know a thing about Blaine. So the question about his heart being broken by Blaine still remained unanswered. For all he knew, Blaine could be Dalton's main douche. Or worse, a jock. _What are you saying, Kurt, this is Blaine we're talking about now. Dorky, cuddly Blaine, _his conscious explained. He knew Blaine would be there to support him.

Hand-in-hand with Blaine, Kurt walked towards the sleek dark blue jet with the red _D, _engraved in it. Kurt marveled at it's large size. Blaine pressed in a code to the side of the jet. A sliding horizontal pathway lead up to the jet's camouflaged door. Kurt stared at the contraption in awe. Blaine smiled, triumphant in making Kurt speechless. He could've just gotten the ladder but he wanted to impress Kurt with the extravagance of the jet's features for what he was pretty sure was Kurt's first time flying.

"Alright, beautiful. Hop in." Blaine instructed. Walking up the pathway and opening the door that led into what looked like the first class section of the huge jet. Kurt swallowed, holding his mother's package close to his chest, trying to swallow his nervousness, _ready or not, _he thought.

_Ready or not._

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? I wanted to add what happens on the jet but I got bored of typing :( **

**Next time, though, it'll be explained. (e****xpect many cuddles and flirty getting-to-know-you games between our two white lovelies.) :')**

**So erm, Cheerio!Blaine on Glee almost made me vomit. ****Sorry ladies, but only the holiness of Chris' ass could pull that off.**

**HATERS GONNA HATEE. (i joke, cool it)**

**Oh yeah, so um, if you could just go down there and review, my life would be easier to cope with.**

**This story is made by YOU! I need your input!**

**Bye Bye Bye (like the song *virtual high-five*)**


	8. Our Hearts Beat For the Other

Kurt had never been on a plane, let alone a _jet. _At the moment, he had his feet in a hot tub that was apparently normal for jets to contain. Nick and Jeff were being gross and squirting water through their mouths at each other. Wes and David were in the study, somewhere on the second floor, reading quietly. Blaine was behind Kurt, _shirtless_, Kurt reminded himself, and rubbing gentle circles into Kurt's shoulder soothingly.

Kurt had almost forgotten that they were 7,000 feet off the ground when a flight attendant came in with more drinks. Kurt felt as if he was in heaven, the earlier pampering massage he had received made his skin glow and his muscles felt lucid. Of course, in an attempt to get Blaine's addictive hands back on himself, he made little noises of discomfort whenever he stretched. And Blaine, being ever the gentleman, took it upon himself to fix Kurt's little problem.

Shortly after getting on the jet, Blaine had led Kurt into the main section of the jet which had eight compartments, one for each passenger, apparently the Warblers traveled in Octets whenever they were asked to perform at places far away. After carefully placing his belongings in his compartment, which was equipped with a small, comfy bed and desk for placing his things, Kurt allowed Blaine to strap him into his seat outside his compartment. During the whole take-off Kurt kept making little squeaks whenever the jet got too loud. Blaine in turn grabbed Kurt's hand, kissing it and whispering 'we'll be fine'. Kurt gave a light blush and a small 'thank you'.

Shortly after take-off had been completed, Jeff and Nick had urged Kurt to look out the large window at the side of the compartments. Kurt watched in awe as the small lights of Ohio shined beautifully across the dark sky. Blaine walked up slowly, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist and watching Kurt's amazed expression with delight.

After Jeff and Nick's tour of the jet, which was equipped with a study, spa, hot tub, sleeping compartments, kitchen and lounging room, they had urged Kurt to go to the spa, Jeff encouraging Kurt by telling him about the 'gorgeous' masseuse. Kurt walked in to the spa and rolled his eyes, _of course a girl, what was I thinking, dumb hormones. _He guessed a straight guy would find her slightly attractive, with her curvy features and angular face. Kurt learned her name was Angelina. The name kind of fit her, with her superstar looks. But apparently she wouldn't take the compliments without turning them to compliment him in some way. Kurt liked that though, in a selfish bitchy way of course, yet he still liked her modesty.

They got along quite well, Angelina filling Kurt in on all the current gossip going on with the Andersons, who ran Dalton's airline services apparently. _So Blaine is rich and his parents have enough money to fund the school a bunch of jets? What are they drug dealers? _Kurt thought. But soon enough Jeff and Nick forcing him into the hot tub. But he refused to get wet, opting to just place his feet in the warm tub. Blaine on the other hand, had no problem getting shirtless.

The moment Blaine had taken off his shirt, Kurt's mouth had gone dry. With every step Blaine took, his stomach muscles flexed, defined abs starting to peck out just enough to look perfectly sexy yet reserved. When Blaine offered to carry Jeff and Nick's glasses back to the kitchen, Kurt watched in awe as Blaine's biceps flexed incredibly large, veins begin to come to surface. As we walked away, Kurt couldn't help but notice his defined back muscles also.

So basically being allotted in between Blaine's large yet muscular legs, flush against his hunky chest made Kurt want to melt into a puddle of _unf._ Blaine just kept a very focused gaze on Kurt's shoulders, marveling at the softness under Kurt's clothing. Kurt had changed into a shirt that cut of at the shoulders, usually worn by girls but as he liked to think, fashion doesn't have a gender.

Nick and Jeff had stopped playing Squirtle and decided instead to play annoy the hell out of Kurt, well Nick tried to, Jeff was too busy staring slack-jawed at Blaine and Kurt's current position. Nick took note of it also and decided to excuse them from the rather awkward situation. After the two rascals left, Kurt felt Blaine's hands lower to his hips, grasping the thin piece of flesh that was now present from his rather small shirt.

"So beautiful," Blaine whispered huskily, eyes darkening from their normal adoring hazel to a slightly darker intense brown that slightly intimidated Kurt, making him feel like prey. Kurt shimmied his way out of Blaine's grasp, afraid where things would go if he just let Blaine have his way. He wanted things between them to remain controlled for now. They couldn't just jump into things. If they ever dated, he wanted them to last long and mean something. Unfortunately, Blaine had other ideas.

Blaine took of his pants, moving in only his briefs, which were displaying some large unneeded images, Kurt noticed, to the hot tub, dipping inside and telling Kurt to join him. All of Kurt's control was out the window at this point.

After taking a deep breath, Kurt took off his shirt, earning a gasp from Blaine. Blaine looked over the creamy chest once, amazed at the defined muscle under Kurt's velvet-like skin. But that wasn't all, Kurt had the most beautiful body structure Blaine had ever seen. A small thin waist with large yet proportional hips, giving Kurt the perfect blend of masculinity and grace. _Perfection, _Blaine thought, stroking himself under the water.

Kurt slowly removed his skinny jeans, thankful to be wearing boxers which covered his current predicament. Blaine frowned, thinking he had failed to reach his _goal. _Kurt just laughed at his pout. Scooting into the warm water near Blaine. Blaine placed an arm around his shoulder, nuzzling his shoulder with his nose in an almost lovingly way. Then Blaine retreated, reaching into a nearby cabinet that Kurt hadn't noticed on top of the tub.

"Bubbles!" Blaine said excitedly, jumping like an excited bunny.

Kurt giggled, then coughed something that sounded a lot like dork.

"Are you really sure thats the right choice, Hummel?" Blaine asked mischievously, referring to their tickling session.

"Hm, I guess not, Mr. Anderson, I'd hate to be...er...punished." Kurt said innocently, striding over to where Blaine was. He grasped the back of Blaine's broad shoulders, reveling in the way Blaine leaned into his touch. "Only you can punish me, Blaine." Kurt said teasingly, giving his best submissive tone.

Blaine just groaned, his head falling against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt snapped out of his sexy persona, realizing what the hell he had just said. He was Kurt Hummel, respecting of his body and the blushing virgin. What he just said sounded so...dirty.

"O-Okay this is...no..." He tried to backpedal, shocking Blaine out of his aroused state. He moved a few steps back, taking his hands off Blaine's body.

"What?" Blaine asked in exasperation.

"What we're doing is completely inappropriate for two friends to do!" Kurt yelled matter-of-factly.

"You fucking tease!" Blaine yelled, not being used to the sexual frustration he was currently experiencing. He always had guys begging for him back in California. Kurt thought he could just 'put out' then take back? _Hell no_, that's not how Blaine Anderson rolls. "You can't just do this," pointing to his erection, "then just act like you're all innocent again! Now you _must_ take care of it." Blaine said, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. He took a few strides towards Kurt.

Kurt stepped back more, shocked by Blaine's aggressiveness. "F-fine! Go find another twink to fuck, I'm sorry I respect my virginity!" Kurt yelled angrily. Kurt stormed off to the compartments, his clothes in hand. Tears started trekking down his cheeks as he passed a confused David, coming downstairs to ask about the yelling.

Blaine suddenly felt like crap, _of course, he's a virgin, how could I have forgotten? _Blaine thought, the concept so foreign to him. Dalton was a very desired school for many boys because it allowed them to express themselves. Nowadays, boys at Dalton took expression to a new level, not giving their bodies any respect. Dalton was literally the school for gay sex. Blaine remembered his freshmen year like it was just yesterday, walking into the beautiful school to find a senior giving him a hungry look that went straight to his groin. What? Blaine was a _freshmen_, sex was an obsession back then.

It wasn't Blaine's fault that he was well equipped with some lucky italian genes. After hearing about Blaine's first time with the senior, Blaine thought his name was Chandy or something; he seriously couldn't remember after so much sex, many boys had heard about Blaine's large genitals and decided to try it out. Blaine wouldn't call himself a slut. Just someone taking advantage of their surroundings. In all serious, Blaine couldn't even remember having sex with Chandy or whatever his name was, he just remembered waking up with a deadly hangover and dry cum all over his chest. Blaine carefully raised himself out of the tub, shutting of the jets.

After the rest of puberty took over Blaine, increasing his muscle mass and making him a little taller than hobbit size, he quickly gained the title of sex god. Adding with his great academic performance and amazing talent, he was unstoppable. But now there was Kurt, and everything felt so _right_ with Kurt, as if all experiences with other men just didn't matter. A brush of the fingertips was good enough, if he got to see Kurt's laugh, giggle, smile, anything. And now Kurt was probably crying in his compartment, terrified of him, and Blaine felt awful for being the reason.

"Well you really fucked up." David said from the door to the hot tub. Blaine just shrugged, eyes downcast as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

"I don't know what to do, man. I tell him the truth, I probably break his heart. I don't say anything, he'll figure out eventually." Blaine explained, stressing over his current dilemma. David sighed, picking up the leftover cups and glasses.

"Just be honest and sincere, dude. If you want Kurt to stick around you gotta let him know you're serious. Just give it a little time, though. The waterworks are probably going off right now." David explained gently, trying to soothe his close friend. Blaine just nodded, rubbing his forehead with back of his hand.

* * *

Kurt was officially losing it. With Nick and Jeff trying to cheer him up with what they regarded as 'funny' faces, he just wanted to punch a wall, figuratively of course; he was no Karofsky. Finally Nick and Jeff gave up, opting to go through Kurt's drawers, which obviously had nothing in them, but being ever the children they were they insisted they needed to find 'the lost treasure of the Dalton jet'. Kurt just nodded his head, not wanting to interrupt the craziness.

After getting back to the compartment, Kurt decided to listen to his iPod, in attempt to calm his dramatic antics. He needed more control around Blaine. He felt a little bad now, maybe Blaine was just kidding? _Oh why do I even care how many guys he's slept with_, Kurt thought. _Just a sleaze like the rest of them probably are._

When a throat cleared at the door, Kurt, Jeff, and Nick looked up from Kurt's small bed to find a frenzied-looking Blaine.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say or do those things...I just got really carried away. Please forgive me." Blaine pleaded, his eyes starting to glisten.

Kurt sighed, raising an eyebrow at Jeff and Nick who quickly fled the room on cue. "Sit." Kurt instructed softly, eyes trained on the comforter.

Blaine took a deep breath, shakily sitting on the bed across Kurt. "How many times." Kurt asked softly.

"What?" Blaine asked, taken back by Kurt's vagueness and obvious discomfort with whatever he was trying to talk about.

"With how many guys have you...you know...done _that?" _Kurt asked, trying to use absurd gestures.

Blaine nodded, taking in Kurt's obvious lack of information on sex. "In all honesty," Kurt prepared himself for the worst, _please not more than three_ people, "I can't even remember at this point." Kurt stared wide-eyed at Blaine, in shock at Blaine's nonchalance at the topic. Kurt took a shaky breath, his eyes beginning to water. "I just, I know how most guys are horny all the time but I don't do it for that, Kurt. I just...I like helping others, you know? Even if its in a sexual way. I've helped tons of guys experiment-"

"Please, spare me the details." Kurt whispered, distraught. Blaine frowned, lifting Kurt's chin with rough hand to have it slapped away by Kurt. "Don't touch me!" Kurt said, tears sliding down his cheeks. "W-why, Blaine? You couldn't respect yourself enough to have sex for _you?_ Who has sex to help people? It's your body! I thought you were better than this." Kurt reasoned, completely lost at the newfound information.

Blaine growled in frustration, his fist moving into the duvet. "I know, Kurt. I'm a total douche, and a complete and utter sleaze-"

"No, no. Just..." Kurt trailed off a memory hitting him suddenly. Blaine looked at Kurt in question for his odd silence.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine questioned softly.

Kurt looked off in the distance, tears sliding down this cheeks. "My mom always used to say to me 'to respect others, first you must respect yourself.' I just understand her so much better now." Kurt explained reminiscently.

Blaine just frowned. "Are your saying I don't respect myself?" Blaine asked harshly, alarming Kurt. Kurt moved further across the bed, away from Blaine. Blaine immediately tensed, "O-Oh, Kurt, no, I'd never-"

"I know...I just...Blaine, what are we?" Kurt asked softly, trying to stare anywhere but at Blaine.

Blaine slowly caressed Kurt's hand. "Two friends." He said softly. Kurt knew that would be his answer, but he still frowned. He knew they couldn't be anything yet but he was always one for wishful thinking. "Friends who will always be there for one another. To catch the other when they fall." Blaine explained gently, putting Kurt's hand to his heart. Kurt blushed at the gesture. "Friends who put each other before everyone else, boyfriends or whatever. Because you know what?"

"What?" Kurt asked, curious at Blaine's sudden poetic explanation.

Blaine placed his other hand over Kurt's heart. "Our hearts beat for the other."

Kurt gasped, that sounded like something that would come out of a romance movie. Holding in his astonishment, Kurt masked his intense fawning, "So I'm like the June to your Johnny Cash?" He teased lightly. Blaine nodded.

"Just like the song." Blaine said with another dorky wink, referring to _The One That Got Away._

"Of course, only you would bring up Katy Perry." Kurt scolded teasingly. Blaine smiled then yawned, signaling that their little feud was probably over.

"Look, I'm so sorry, Kurt. Please, please, please forgive me." Blaine pleaded weakly, looking like a defeated toy-soldier.

Kurt smiled faintly. "Always." He got up, leading Blaine to his own compartment. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, and taking in his vanilla scent. "Night, Kurt." He said with one last hug.

Kurt went into the little bathroom on the side of the compartments, finishing his skin care ritual and brushing his teeth. As he lay in bed, Kurt frowned at how easily Blaine and himself had gotten in a fight. _We__ really needed to work on communication,_ Kurt thought. But as he drifted into unconsciousness, he only thought about one thing.

_Our hearts beat for the other._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who thought this fight was a little random!**

**It needed to be placed _somewhere _so that I could build enough tension for our babies to continue their Klaine-y fights at Dalton.**

**But don't worry! Once they're together, this story will be a very smutty-fluff situation. ;)**

**Just wait like 40 chapters for that (^)**

**Hehe, review. Like go.**

**See ya later. :)**


	9. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! School has been a bitch lately.**

**Warning: Naughty Times. And some language...but, eh. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Walking through one of the exhibits at Fashion Week, Kurt begins critiquing the designer's works. Here he feels flawless, untouchable. Blaine is here too, holding his hand in support of his new job on Vogue, as a journalist for the trends section._

_Taylor is currently in Kurt's other arm, attempting to grab at all the ornaments and decorations on the ceiling; Kurt continually scolding him for plucking them off. Blaine and their adorable child just stick their tongue out at Kurt, Kurt murmuring something about like father like son. _

_After finishing his reviews, Blaine takes Kurt and their son to Central Park, watching their son play in the park. Sitting under their tree, Blaine's drapes his arm over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt resting his head on the crook of Blaine's shoulder, Blaine stops his leisurely rubbing on Kurt's hands to place a soft kiss on Kurt's engagement ring. Kurt feels like he's in heaven. "Mm, I love you so much." Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear, placing a quick kiss to the curve of his jaw. Then Taylor is running back to them, screaming 'tickle time!'_

_Before he can react, Kurt's laughing because Blaine is tickling his ribs, relentlessly actually. Taylor, with his crazed turquoise eyes and curly dark hair keeps jumping on his daddy. Kurt is trying to push him away, begging them to stop but Blaine and his crazy toddler just keeps pressing on, Blaine chuckling and smiling fondly at the love of his life's giggles. "Kurt, Kurt-"_

"KURT!" Jeff yells, waking Kurt from his beautiful dream. Kurt smacks away Jeff's hands on his sides.

"What?" he asked, rising up on the jet's comfy bed.

"Geez, someone is not a light sleeper. I was here for ten minutes just trying to wake you up. That dream about Blaine must've been pretty spectacular." Jeff adds, masking his knowing grin.

"W-what are you talking about? I wasn't dreaming about-"

"Oh okay, because your constant giggles about 'Blaine, no don't let him do that!' or 'Blaine, Taylor, stop tickling me!' are just first nature for you. Taylor? Like Taylor Lautner? I didn't know you were that kinky-"

Kurt turns deep red, scowling, "I-I...no, why would I ever have a threesome? That's filthy. And Taylor is...just...someone. Why did you wake me up?" Kurt asks lamely, having no point at fighting the prior topic, not wanting to reveal anymore embarrassing details.

"Well, we're landing in an hour and a half, and they want to pack these compartments back in their original positions so we can land safely." Jeff explains, still smirking at Kurt's frenzied expression.

"Okay," Kurt says, yawning and stretching. Jeff gets off the bed to leave, not before being grabbed by the sleeve by Kurt. "Please don't tell him?" He pleads, knowing that the boys probably have a much better connection with Blaine than he does.

"My lips are sealed, pumpkin." Jeff says with a wink. _Pumpkin. Only Jeff Sterling would call me pumpkin, _Kurt thinks. The crazy would get to him soon enough, he figured.

* * *

_Kurt was spread out between Blaine's legs, long creamy legs spread out for only Blaine to touch, writhing and moaning for more friction. "Yeah, you want it, baby?" Blaine growled desperately in his ear, licking Kurt's entire lobe into his mouth. Pressing his fully erect cock into the crack of Kurt's ass._

_"Y-yes, oh, please, Blaine!" Kurt keened beneath him, falling apart at the sensation of Blaine's huge cock finally entering and filling him. Blaine yelled in shock at the supreme tightness around Kurt, radiating life and just, Kurt. "Oh, yes, God, please!" Kurt asked, hands fidgeting on the floor where he was currently on his hands and knees. _

_Blaine suddenly thrust forward sharply, hitting directly at Kurt's prostate, earning him a scream. "Oh fuck, Kurt, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He began thrusting mercilessly, assaulting Kurt's prostate with each frantic movement. "Oh, oh, Kurt, I'm gonna...oh! OH! KURT! FUCK, I LOVE YOU!" Blaine's vision went blank. Until he felt a smack on his face, opening his eyes confused at Kurt's odd reaction-_

"What the hell, Blaine! We alternate beds! We can't have you jizzing about Kurt everywhere!" Nick yells, surprised at Blaine's persistence with wet dreams about Kurt. Blaine hasn't been this horny since back when they were all seventh graders in middle school, hormones going rampant. Blaine always had...prey...back in California to fulfill his desire, never needing to masturbate.

"W-what? What do you mean, Kurt?" Blaine asks, depressed that what had been the best orgasm of his life had been a dream, even though he felt the sticky evidence in lower regions. _Damn, good dream, _Blaine noted.

"Don't even try, Anderson. You were practically screaming 'Kurt' for the whole staff to hear! Dude, I had to cover your face with a pillow. God, I am never using this bed again! You were in like a super-hump mode or something!" Nick says with a deprecating laugh.

Blaine just rolls his eyes tiredly. "So I'm guessing we're about to land. Why don't you get out so I can...um, you know." Blaine asks awkwardly, motioning to his now wet boxers he had fell asleep in.

"Oh yeah, sure," Nick said, not at all effected by Blaine's partial nudity. "Oh and by the way, I know how sensitive you are about the mop, so you should probably use the jet's gel supply." Nick suggested. When they had ordered the jet back in freshmen year, they made sure all their toiletries were constantly on it, in case they needed to fly unexpectedly. For Blaine, toiletries included a large amount of hair gel to maintain his restless and stressful hair. Blaine thanked Nick for his reminder, Nick nodding and leaving the room to allow Blaine to change.

Blaine and Nick had been best friends since birth. Coming from the same wealthy neighborhood, growing up involved a lot of mischief and trouble for the pair. When they entered Dalton, Nick had found Jeff trying to dissemble one of the teacher's chairs and the two had clicked. Blaine didn't really mind. He had enough...company, if he could put it like that. More like a large amount of men to do not so PG rated things with.

Guys at Dalton weren't entirely hard to seduce, for Blaine. A bunch of hormone-crazed teens running around a musical theatre private school logically lead to a lot of gay sex. Quite so that Dalton had to drop their dormroom-system, opting for shared townhouses in their downtown campus to help the few unlucky straight students who didn't want to look everywhere as a reminder of their misfortune of not going to a co-ed performing arts school.

And Blaine also had his two normal friends, Wes and David. Without them, Blaine would have probably been expelled or flunking, or both. They always pressed him to try his hardest and study instead of constantly going to the clubs. (Which had become a bit of a habit last year). Blaine couldn't help that he looked a bit old for his age. It was genetics. Aside from his height, Blaine was probably the closest definition to perfect at Dalton. Good grades, popularity, athleticism, musically orientation on three instruments and his voice, professional dancing skills, money; he had it all.

He was just missing one thing. Love. He had never been good at romance. Many say big cities were the place for romance but Blaine felt like cities rushed people to do things they didn't necessarily need to do at the moment. But ever since meeting Kurt, Blaine felt like he was seeing a new person forming in himself.

Kurt made him want to care. Kurt made him want to listen. He _liked _listening to Kurt. He wanted to spend long nights with Kurt, just discussing their lives. He wanted to hold Kurt when he feel asleep or cried. He wanted to make sure Kurt never cried. He wanted to be the one to make Kurt smile that beautiful shy smile and blush that gorgeous shade of pink. He wanted to buy Kurt everything. He wanted Kurt.

Blaine stared at the ceiling, realizing Nick must've left. He sighed, getting up and shaking away the thoughts. Kurt didn't want that from him. Hell, Kurt would probably hate him after he saw the real Blaine, not the flawless gentleman he was trying so hard to be for Kurt.

After changing, Blaine stalked away to the lounge to allow the staff to fold their compartments.

* * *

Kurt was currently snuggled up on one of the lounge couches in between Jeff and Nick. Both trying to tell Kurt their greatest pranks and tricks at the same time, resulting a bunch of crazy babbling, both trying to overpower the other. Kurt was thankful when he saw Blaine stalk in with just a sweatshirt and denim jeans. _Oh God, he can even rock the straight look, _Kurt thought.

Blaine pulled up a chair from the small bar, which was on the opposite side of the room, to put in front of the couch. After being situated, he shot Kurt a playful look. "I have a game!" Blaine announced, sounding like a five year old with a new toy. _He is too adorable for this own good, _Kurt thought.

"And that would be...?" Kurt questioned.

"The friendship game!" Blaine answered immediately, throwing his arms into the air like a crazed lunatic.

"Blaine, dude, with all due respect, you're kind of moving up the flaming gay spectrum with every word." Jeff said, amused.

"Yeah, and we live in San Francisco for God's sakes. Tone it down." Nick stated, as if they didn't already know.

"Fuck you both." Blaine said, pouting at their insults.

"Alright Bambi, just tell us the rules." Kurt reasoned, swooning at the way Blaine's eyes lit up at his interest in the game.

"Yay!" Blaine shouted, rushing over to scoot between Jeff and Kurt. Jeff complaining about no room. "Alright, we just ask each other questions about the other. Answer honestly and you don't have to answer if a question is too personal."

Nick and Jeff got up, mumbling something about going to help the staff pack up their shit. Kurt smiled at Blaine's persistence.

"Alright, should we start?" Kurt asked.

"Yep!" Blaine yelled to no one in particular.

"Where were you born?" Kurt asked interestedly.

Blaine gave him a blank stare. "Seriously?" he inquired. _Kurt could know anything about me and he wants to know where I was born? _Blaine thought. Most guys just wanted to know his parent's salary and the size of his dick.

Kurt gave him his best bitch glare. "Don't get sassy with me. You are talking to the sass master." Kurt snappily quipped.

Blaine sighed answering, "Alright, alright. I was born in Italy, actually. My family was on vacation."

"Oh cool!" Kurt said, happy for the newfound information.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine said, bored. "Okay, my turn. Favorite movie?" He asked.

"Moulin Rouge, without a doubt." Kurt immediately replied.

"Oh! Ewan McGregor is heavenly!" Blaine shouted with a hand over his heart. _So gay, _Kurt thought excitedly.

"I know right? Favorite singe-"

"KATY PERRY!" Blaine interrupted suddenly.

"Oh...what a surprise." Kurt answered sarcastically. _How could I have forgotten about the album in his back pocket at all times..._Kurt thought.

"Don't be sassy with me, young man. She is a musical prodigy. Who's _your_ favorite singer?" Blaine questioned defensively.

"Hm, I don't have just one. I like listening and singing songs by many different genres of singers." Kurt replied.

"Ah, a bandwagon." Blaine noted teasingly.

"What?! No! I just don't like keeping my abilities to one artist!" Kurt said defensively. "Favorite food?"

"Big greasy cheeseburgers with chili-cheese fries. Oh, that makes me kinda hungry..." Blaine said, starting to salivate at the thought. Kurt chuckled at his boy-ness. _How is this boy even gay, _Kurt thought. "Stop it! Don't laugh!" Blaine said with a pout like a five year old.

"I'm sorry, you're reminding me of Finn." Kurt said through his chuckles.

"Am not!" Blaine shouted. He scooted closer to Kurt, draping an arm over his shoulder. "I am much sexier than him." He growled in a lower octave, making Kurt's blood flow right out of his brain.

"Dually noted." Kurt said with a nod, uncomfortably scooting further down the couch and out of Blaine's reach.

"So sassafras," Blaine started, as if he hadn't just tried to seduce Kurt, "what's your favorite food?"

Kurt responded after thinking a little bit on all the fine gourmet that Lima had to offer, which was quite minimal, "Well, if I must be specific, I love french food. Snails, crepes-"

"Ew! That stuff is too healthy, Kurt!" Blaine interrupted, scowling at the thought.

"It is not healthy! Do you know how many carbs are in a crepe?!" Kurt inquired matter-of-factly.

"Do _you _know how much I don't care about the carbs in anything?!" Blaine asked, throwing his hands on to stomach and patting the little bit of flab that he had tried very hard to create, by bending down to cover his muscled stomach. Blaine snapped his fingers at Kurt to make him look down at the small tummy.

"And you call me sassy..." Kurt whispered.

"Oh no, your sass is spreading! Quick contain the specimen!" Blaine shouted, sounding like a mad scientist.

"I don't think I need to be tied up or anything, Blaine." Kurt said, not filtering his thoughts before saying that.

Blaine smirked, able to hear the sexual innuendo in everything. "Not _that _extreme! Just some face-masks will be okay. Unless your into that whole tying-up kink-"

"Blaine! Inappropriate!" Kurt interrupted, face flushing bright pink.

"Sorry." Blaine said, sounding not so sorry. _How could I be sorry for putting that beautiful blush on his face? _Blaine thought. "So what was in that thing your dad gave you?" Blaine asked, inquiring that their game was probably over.

Kurt jumped up immediately. "Oh yeah! I left it near the hot tub!" Kurt said, quickly getting up. Kurt left the lounge in search for the package, Blaine following right behind him. When they reached the small warm room, they found the brown velvet-laced package sitting near one of the white foldable chairs. "Thank Gaga no one threw it away!" Kurt exclaimed in relief.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's flamboyance, Kurt sending his best 'are you seriously messing with me' bitch glare right back at Blaine. Once Kurt had picked up the package, the pair returned to the compartment area to find it neatly arranged with plane seats, like when they had first arrived.

After safely buckling themselves in the two back seats, Kurt double-checking to make sure it was tight enough while Blaine tried to soothe his obvious nervous state by rubbing small circles in Kurt's wrists.

The flight attendant told them and the rest of the boys, who had shown up not quite later than them, that the jet would land in twenty minutes.

Blaine turned to Kurt immediately after she left. "So what's in the package?" Blaine asked excitedly.

Kurt reluctantly looked down at the package intended for his mother to give to him. "I don't know..." Kurt said, tracing a finger down the bow in the center of the package. "Well I guess theres no point delaying the inevitable." Kurt said with a sigh. He was just beginning to unlace the package when Blaine put a hand on top of his own working ones.

"Hey," Blaine inquired, trying to get him to make eye contact. _What is with him and eye contact?_ Kurt thought. "You don't have to open it here if you're not comfortable." Blaine suggested comfortingly. Kurt smiled sadly, lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

"No, don't worry, I want to." Kurt said bravely, unlacing his fingers from Blaine's to continue opening the package. Blaine sighed with a nod. After the last brown wrapping was off, Kurt found two smaller boxes. One stamped with a bright pink heart, and one with a little sky blue brain. He was just about to open the heart-stamped one when Blaine tapped his shoulder.

"I think that note on the ground fell out of the package." Blaine said, pointing to a small piece of paper lying in front of Kurt.

"Oh, you're right!" Kurt said, swiftly bending down to receive the note. Blaine averted his eyes from the action to calm himself down. _Kurt will need me after opening this,_ Blaine thought._  
_

When Kurt opened the note he found a little message, no doubt his mother's handwriting:

_Hello, Kurt!_

_If you're reading this, I just want you to know that I love you._

_I am so sorry that we won't tell you about my illness until it's too late._

_But you deserve a happy childhood._

_I will always love you, unconditionally, so please never forget that._

_Like myself, if you're still the same snarky little boy you are now, you think with two things._

_Your heart._

_And your brain._

_Don't let your heart deceive you from making the right choice._

_But don't let your brain hold you back from finding love._

_Use my two presents carefully._

_You're a smart boy, you'll get it._

_Stay fabulous, like your mother,_

_~Elizabeth Hummel~_

_PS: I love you so much, Kurt._

Kurt had been reading the note out loud, but around the part where his mother had started talking about loving him unconditionally, he lost his voice in the bittersweet sobs that had escaped his throat.

Kurt had always lied to himself, saying that at one point he needed his mother, but now he was okay. And that he was fine.

But he wasn't fine. The past years of his life had been a living hell. And when he came home crying, bruises lining up his ribs and back, he'd hide in his room until his face stopped looking blotchy from the tears, because his father's heart wouldn't be able to take the news of the abuse. He had created a wall around the tornado of emotions inside of himself, and he was sick of hiding the pain. So when Blaine wrapped him in a tight embrace, Kurt just gave in and sobbed brokenly into Blaine's shoulder.

The other guys, who had been listening to the exchange, turned around slowly and exchanged a sad glance with Blaine, who had his own tears starting to pool up.

In an attempt to comfort Kurt, Blaine did the only thing he could think of.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

The other guys began harmonizing to the familiar tune. Kurt's sobs died down to small sniffles, reveling in the warmth of Blaine's grasp.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, _

_Darling, Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Kurt looked up from Blaine's shoulder, noticing the other guys' concerned glances in his direction as they sang. _These are real friends, _Kurt thought, amazed at even the idea of such a concept. He never had had that many friends who actually cared about his pain. He loved Rachel and Mercedes, but they never did anything to try and stop the abuse. Let alone comfort him.

Just_ close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

When Blaine and the rest of the guys began singing the 'ooh's and the 'aah's, Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Blaine moved Kurt's face between his own calloused hands, caressing Kurt's cheeks and wiping away the stray tear, singing the last phrase right to Kurt. Kurt stared at Blaine's hazel eyes, trying to find the meaning behind the words and finding nothing but Blaine's honesty boring into his own grey eyes.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Shortly after their 'oh's died out, a flight attendant came in. "Five minutes until-" she looked around at the emotionally tense atmosphere, taken aback by the unusual intensity in the room.

"Alright, thank you for the reminder." Wes said politely, pointing a sharp nod towards the door that led to the flight attendant's area. The attendant nodded quickly, stumbling out of the room.

"We don't like it when you're sad, Kurt." Nick said with a pout.

"Yeah, 'cus when you're sad, we're sad." Jeff continued with an equally sad pout.

Kurt smiled at the pair. "Okay, I'll try not to be so damn depressing." He whispered hoarsely, his voice betraying his mask of wittiness.

"So we're almost there." Blaine added, deciding to change the subject for Kurt's sake.

"Finally." Kurt agreed with a nod, resting his head on the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder. Blaine placed his other arm in Kurt's lap, lacing their fingers.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I meant what I said in that song." Blaine whispered honestly, his voice wavering with emotion.

"Thank you so much." Kurt whispered into Blaine's chest.

One thing was sure. Kurt would be safe and sound with Blaine in San Francisco.

_Safe and Sound._

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! PHEW, THAT TOOK LIKE THREE DAYS TO WRITE. **

**I KNOW THAT DOESNT SOUND LIKE ALOT OF TIME BUT FOR ME, THAT'S LONG. BTW LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE WHOLE FIC, SO FAR! WOO!  
**

**The song in this chapter was: Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars**

**Next up: San Fran! WOO! :)**

**I did not just write all that for no response. *sassy glare* Go review.**

**Shank 'ya :)**

**Deuces.**


	10. Never Let Me Go

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the late update! Juggling school, choir, tennis, and SAT prep has been a bitch. *mind my french***

**On the good side, longest chapter yet! (3,920 WORDS!) The size will probably increase throughout this tale of our two lovelies. **

**I wrote this in two hours. So don't go grammar nazi on me, please. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe it. After 16 years in Hell, he was in heaven.

The first thing Kurt noticed when he stepped out of the jet's stairs was the warm weather and orange sky. Two flight attendants rushed out of the door behind him, carrying everyone's bags in their small petite outfits. "Look, Wes, all I'm saying is that if she got a taste of my-"

"No!" Wes interrupted, annoyed by Jeff's persistence. "There will be no fucking the flight attendants in this establishment!" He proclaimed like a crazed judge. Jeff pouted while Nick smirked murmuring 'too late for that'.

Kurt sighed, _of course, I would be stuck with these apes in heaven, _he thought. Blaine chuckled, reading his expression like a book. "Come on!" Blaine yelled adorably, rushing to grab Kurt's hand. Once he got a hold, he literally began dragging Kurt to the other side of the plain.

"What-woah! Okay, okay," Kurt yelled, quickly being pulled by Blaine to the edge of the small field they had landed on. Kurt gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Right below them was a jagged, steep cliff which led down to a beautiful blue ocean, waves rippling against sharp, brown rocks. "It's beautiful." Kurt thought out loud.

Blaine nodded with a smile, still not letting go of Kurt's hand. "I'm guessing Ohio doesn't have many oceans-"

"More like none." Kurt said flatly.

"No seas or oceans? Damn, I don't know how I could live without them." Blaine exclaimed as if someone had just threatened him.

"Oh no, don't tell me your a mermaid. Because I will not be there to save you from Ursala." Kurt playfully responded.

Blaine gave an adorable snort that made Kurt's insides flutter. "And to think I would've given up my voice for your heart." Blaine teased back, eyes shifting from Kurt's searching gaze. Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand, clearing his throat. He then awkwardly shifted, stepping away from Kurt. "So, uh, we should go to the dock then." He suggested lamely.

Kurt nodded, silently thanking Blaine for his patience. As they continued walking, Kurt looked around at the not-too-large land that they were currently walking upon. "Wait, did you say dock?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the Dalton Academy Island." Blaine explained vaguely, as if all schools had their own islands.

"I-Island?! Blaine! Does the school look like Hogwarts or something?! Will I get situated into a house? Hm, I've always seen myself as a Ravenclaw, oh wait! DO I GET AN OWL?! PLEASE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED-"

He was interrupted by Blaine's loud laughs. Kurt blushed bright pink, realizing he had just acted like a complete five-year-old in front of the hottest man he would ever probably meet. "Sorry. I ramble a lot for no reason-"

"No, don't worry. It's adorable." Blaine said with a fond sigh. "Like yourself." He added with a cheeky wink.

"Oh, you dapper fuck." Kurt teased, pushing Blaine away from himself. Blaine smiled to himself at how easy it was to fluster Kurt.

"Anyways, the island is actually quite far from the actual campus. The ferry we're about to take," Blaine explained, pointing to a close-by dock with a medium sized yacht in Kurt's opinion, "will dock in the downtown part of the city."

"How convenient! Now I can get a head-start on my mid-autumn wardrobe-"

"Which I, being ever the sexy gentleman, will be paying for-"

"Blaine! Don't be crazy! I would like to use my own well-earned money." Kurt exclaimed, cringing at the memory of disgusting filth in between his nails when he had to fix cars at Burt's autoshop. He was a little apprehensive about the city's prices though. Originally, he had stalked up money for shopping in Lima. San Francisco definitely had many finer boutiques and shops which would require a higher budget.

"Either way," Blaine stated, "I will ravish you with gifts eventually." He concluded happily, like an excited puppy trying to impress his master.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Alright, lead the way." Kurt concluded. Blaine led him to the dock where their 'ferry' as Blaine liked to call it, was almost prepared to set sail. As the neared the boat, Kurt began nervously fiddling the bottom of his shirt, biting his lip.

Once they reached the entrance to the ferry, Kurt noticed a slightly wide crack in between the boat and the island. He allowed Blaine to go first, dreading the gap. He had never been good with heights, _or physical activity_, Kurt thought. When Blaine turned around, expecting to see Kurt getting on board, he was met with a pair of nervous blue eyes. Blaine raised his eyebrow in question. "You okay, Kurt?" He asked tentatively.

Kurt nodded, giving a tight-lipped smile that Blaine could immediately see through. That was the same smile Blaine gave most people. Kurt was obviously afraid of something. He looked down to where Kurt's gaze was fixed to see the small gap between the boat and the island. Stepping back towards him, Blaine extended his arms. "I've got you." He whispered, motioning his arms for Kurt to grab.

"A-are you sure? What if I fall in and drown? What if _you_ fall in and drown? What if we _both_ fall and drown? Oh God, I-"

Before Kurt could finish his rambling, Blaine was pulling him from the back of his knees and from the flat island's ground and into the air. Kurt thought he was going to die, _Blaine has obviously had enough of me_, Kurt thought, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. After several dreading moments, Kurt heard a light chuckle.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, amused.

"Am I alive?" Kurt asked, blinking his eyes open to find himself on the boat, entangled in Blaine's strong arms.

"Like I'd let anything happen to you, silly." Blaine cooed gently, nuzzling into Kurt's soft, vanilla-scented hair. Kurt flushed, realizing how his backside was digging into Blaine's groin. Blaine's gentle gaze darkened to slight lusty stare as he tried to calm his breathing. Several moments passed in which they were just looking into the intensity of the other's eyes, daring the other to go further.

"I knew it would happen eventually, but wow! Look at that eye-fucking! Nice, bro!" Jeff called from one of the open window's on the inside compartment of the boat. He was whooping and hollering encouragement until David came up behind him and wacked him across the head.

"Boys," David began reluctantly, "we know you may be...uh, busy at the moment, but we just wanted to go over a few details about what happens when we arrive in downtown San Francisco. Then you two can get back to whatever it is that you are...doing." He finished awkwardly, closing the little circular window.

Kurt sighed, a bright pink flush on his cheeks. Blaine just smiled up at him with a mischievous hint in his eyes. "Well, Kurt, I didn't take you as the type of guy to like getting swept of their feet, but you know what they say, every princess needs their-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt threatened. He had seen Blaine's full name on his passport in the airport.

Blaine chuckled, "I was only joking, sweetheart." Blaine began release to Kurt when he realized a certain part of his body was having a bit too much fun with their current position. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's lower back, trying to calm himself down while he gently placed Kurt back on his feet. "Is it completely inappropriate if I say that I kind of love holding you?" Blaine asked gently._ Where did that come from, Blaine Sap-erson?! _Blaine thought incredulously.

"Very." Kurt replied cautiously with a light blush.

"Too late." Blaine said with a shrug, causing Kurt's cheeks to flush even deeper.

Kurt rolled his eyes, loosening himself from Blaine's grasp. He offered Blaine a hand to escort him to the compartment but Blaine just awkwardly shook his head. Kurt gave him an inquiring gaze but Blaine just averted his eyes from Kurt's. "Something wrong?" Kurt asked slowly.

Blaine sighed, motioning down to his belt area, once Kurt looked down he realized what Blaine's...rather large, problem was. He gasped at the size that met his eyes. Blaine wore a resolute smirk, for once taking pride in the gasp that escaped Kurt's lips even though he was blushing like crazy. "Hey! This is your fault! It's not like _you _had a very sexy man's ass grinding on you for ten minutes!" Blaine protested weakly, getting harder at the memory.

"Oh please, I was in your lap for like a minute." Kurt defended amusedly. "I'll just give you a...minute." Kurt concluded awkwardly. Blaine nodded, waiting for Kurt to leave.

He was confused that after a while, Kurt was still standing there back turned. "Kurt?" Blaine asked. "You kind of have to leave for me to get rid of this. Turning around just gives me a better view of your gorgeous ass and that is not what will calm me down, by any means." Blaine huskily said, feeling himself get even harder at the sight of Kurt's delicious round bottom that he was trying to ignore.

"O-oh, okay!" Kurt called, rushing off in the direction of where he heard the other boys talking loudly.

Once Kurt was out of sight, Blaine took a minute to calm down and collect his thoughts. He had been a mess lately.

_Kurt wants space. He needs a friend. Not some whore who would hurt him. But damn, I haven't had a boner from grinding like that since freshmen year! _Blaine thought excitedly.

After cooling off, he stepped into the rectangular compartment in the center of the boat, where he found the familiar sight of the Warblers' round table. It was used mainly for planning events on trips that required going to islands such as Hawaii and Guam but recently the Warblers had been getting invited to more prestigious places, out of the country. Blaine can still remember the french boy who gave him one of the best fucks of his life like it was yesterday. But suddenly the french boy was replaced by a flushed, sweaty Kurt and Blaine had to shake his head to clear the image.

_No, don't think about that, Anderson! You just cooled off, _Blaine thought.

Kurt, Wes, and David were seated around the table, Wes hurriedly explaining their arrival in great detail to Kurt. Kurt was listening very closely, his eyebrows scrunched together and lips in a thin line, his tongue slightly sticking out in concentration, while he nodded to everything that escaped Wes' mouth. _He's so cute, _Blaine thought happily.

Jeff and Nick were on one of the couches on the side of the table playing with their iPhones. When Jeff saw Blaine walk in, he yelled, "Looks like Blaine got rid of the throbbing gristle!" This earned him three eye rolls, one glare, and a chuckle.

"Every time you speak I question your sexuality even further." Kurt remarked sassily. Blaine chuckled, walking over to the table and taking a seat next to Kurt.

"So anyways, Kurt, would you mind repeating everything that I've told you for clarification that you know what to do when we arrive?" Wes asked. Blaine chuckled at his formality. It seemed as if Kurt was being interrogated.

"Okay, so we get off, you guys take my bags and sign me in to the school. Then a 'chaperone' of my choice takes me around San Fransisco-"

"Which we all know will be Blaine." Nick interrupted.

"Alright, and then we have to go to Dalton's admission office to pick out my classes for monday?" Kurt asked, not sure if he had said everything.

Wes nodded. "And then on sunday, tomorrow, you have to take a tour of the grounds, like every student must." He added.

Shortly after their little meeting ended, a bell rang, signaling that they had arrived on the city's pier.

Kurt squealed, barely containing his excitement. Wes and David watched with fond amusement while Blaine smiled at Kurt's joy.

"Ready?" Blaine asked teasingly when they began to exit the compartment that lead out to the outer part of the boat.

"Always have been." Kurt responded, linking their arms as he exited the door to his future.

* * *

The first thing Kurt noticed was the beautiful sky-rise buildings painting the urban city. The orange sky just added to the city's natural beauty.

After all but running off the boat, Kurt and Blaine were immediately swallowed into the swarms of people walking on the sidewalks. Kurt observed the constantly changing people around them. Each with their own story, their own life, and Kurt couldn't believe that he was finally one of them. Not singled out. Not the school exhibit for everyone to mock or judge or criticize. The sudden feeling of acceptance washed over Kurt in large waves and he felt his knees go weak, but Blaine was right there next to him, holding him up and whispering comforting words into his ear.

After making sure that the boys had their luggage, Kurt and Blaine set off down main street.

Once Blaine had led him to a small park in the center of the downtown square, Kurt asked, "Any reason why our shopping extravaganza starts at a playground?"

Blaine didn't reply, just leading him further into the playground scattered with little children, squealing and giggling. When they arrived at a vacant seesaw, Blaine motioned for him to sit on the left seat. "You can't be serious." Kurt asked flatly. "I am not getting this sweater dirty."

"Oh, but I am. And don't worry, none of the kids like this so there's no children germs on it." Blaine replied smugly. Kurt sighed, _the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go try on some Alexander McQueen,_ he thought happily. Once he was seated on one side of the seesaw, Blaine took his seat on the other side, taking Kurt soaring upwards at a rather rapid pace.

"Some needs to lay off the fried food..." Kurt said teasingly.

"Hey! I will have you know this is 75 percent muscle, Hummel." Blaine replied with a wink, flexing his rather large biceps, making Kurt blush a bright pink.

Kurt cleared his throat, looking away to collect his thoughts and not sound like an idiot. "Either your dance classes require a lot of weight lifting or you are skipping classes. I'm just going to go with the latter." Kurt concluded.

"Actually, Dalton has some physical education classes." Blaine replied. After looking at Kurt's horrified expression he chuckled, adding, "You don't have to take them if you don't want to. I only take boxing. I just like to be able to defend myself and others I care about." Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He had finished gym last year for the final time and he did _not _plan on retaking it anytime soon, or ever again.

"Well I certainly will not be taking any classes that require perspiration." Kurt snarkily commented. Blaine smirked at his choice of words, making Kurt blush a bright red. "I-I didn't mean it that way! Perv!" He whispered, looking around to make sure no parents or children could overhear them.

"I'm sure you didn't." Blaine said with a wink.

After a few very failed attempts at trying to get the seesaw to move, they came to the conclusion that the weight difference was just too extreme.

They decided to sit on a nearby bench and watch the small children play, Blaine's arm draped leisurely over the back of Kurt's side of the bench. A middle-aged woman with a small black haired girl came up to the bench. "Is anyone sitting here?" She asked politely, gesturing to the space on the farther end of the bench.

"Oh, no. Feel free to sit wherever you like, ma'am." Blaine said with a polite, almost trained expression, Kurt noticed.

Shortly after sitting, the woman's daughter ran off to the playground while she sat with an exhausted sigh. "So which one is yours?" She asked them both, scanning the playground to make sure her daughter was okay.

Kurt blushed immediately while Blaine tried not to smile too hard. "O-oh, um, we don't have kids. And we're not a c-couple." Kurt explained in a rush.

The woman flushed, apologizing immediately. "I'm so sorry! I just thought you two were a bit older and together. Oh goodness, now I'm assuming you're gay...I'm sorry!" She rushed.

"No worries, ma'am. We are both gay, but we're just not together..." Blaine explained, an obvious _yet _implied. She smiled at him, Kurt missing the whole exchange, instead choosing to fiddle with his light orange sweater.

"Ah I see. Well, Debra is usually the one to assume but I guess you two really had me fooled." She said with a fond smile.

Kurt smiled, "I would assume also, if I was that young." He commented shyly, looking over the playground for the woman's child.

"Oh, no! Debra is my wife." She said proudly, holding up a golden band on her finger.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry...you see, now I'm assuming." Kurt said, both of them giggling. "This would be much less confusing if we knew each other's names. I'm Kurt and this is Blaine." He said, reaching a hand over Blaine to politely shake hands with the woman. Blaine followed soon after.

"Its nice to meet you both! I'm Haley." She said. Her small daughter ran up to her not soon after, showing her a small twig that she found. "And this little lady is Elise." She said, placing Elise in her lap.

"I'm Elise." The little girl said, nodding to what her mother had just said. Kurt 'aw'ed at her cute purple dress, Blaine smiling at Kurt's excitement with children. They both kindly introduced themselves to the energetic child.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Kurt cooed, while Blaine slipped Kurt's hand into his own. Haley noticed, winking at Blaine with a thumbs up. Once again, Kurt missed the exchange. Blaine blushed at his obviousness. A wave of domesticity washing over him. _We could start a family, _Blaine thought incredulously. Already imagining coming home from work with mini-Kurts coming up to hug him hello while his husband smirked from his designing area in their penthouse. _Woah, Earth to Blaine, _he thought.

"You have very pretty eyes." Elise said honestly, looking closely into Kurt's sky-blue eyes. "Are you a princess? Is he your prince?" She asked excitedly, pointing to Blaine. Blaine chuckled at her innocent words, kind of hoping she would keep talking.

"Elise! That's rude." Haley scolded lightly.

"Oh no, its fine. She didn't know!" Kurt protested politely.

"I guess your right." Haley said with a sigh, placing a kiss in Elise's hair before Elise ran off again, probably in search of a bigger twig.

"Not that I mean to be nosy, but how are you married to a woman in California?" Blaine asked carefully. He had been to his fair share of gay pride parades and he would know if marriage equality had been granted here out of all places.

"Oh! How silly of me, we're not from here. Elise and I are here from New York with Debra. She's in a business meeting right now." She explained.

Kurt nodded, he knew everything about New York. He had wanted to move there since he had a tea parties with Rachel where they discussed their future. Of course, at the time they were five, but the goal hadn't changed since then. They were both planning on applying for NYADA in their senior year at McKinley, but now Kurt would have to wait to figure out what would await him after Dalton.

Haley checked her watch, standing immediately. "Oh goodness, I was supposed to pick Debra up ten minutes ago!" She said in a rush. "It was great to meet you both. If you ever come to New York, let me know. Here's my number." She added, scribbling her number on a paper and handing it to Kurt. "Have a great night." She said, Elise running back to jump into her mother's arms while Kurt added the number to his droid.

"Bye, Kurtsie! Bye, Blainey!" Elise yelled, as Haley carried her away.

"Bye, sweetie!" Kurt called back. Blaine smiled, waving her a farewell.

"Well that was interesting." Blaine said, after the two girls were out of sight, his arm now draped over Kurt's shoulder, the other one caressing Kurt's soft hand.

Kurt nodded with a yawn. "Definitely. Maybe we should put shopping off until tomorrow." Kurt advised.

Blaine feigned shock, exclaiming, "Kurt Hummel? Too tired to shop?! Has the apocalypse already arrived?"

Kurt giggled, no guy had ever complimented his flamboyant personality before. "I guess the accepting atmosphere is waring me down." He teased lightly, placing his head on Blaine outstretched shoulder. Blaine nuzzled his hair, breathing in the vanilla scent.

"Well then you better get used to it fast, or you'll be out like a light." He whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead softly. At any other moment, Kurt would've immediately pulled away, scolding Blaine for his inconsiderate displays of affection, but he found himself too happy to not enjoy the touch of Blaine's lips.

"Let's just get my schedule from the admissions office and find my townhouse." Kurt advised. Blaine groaned.

"Don' wan' let you go." He murmured into Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled, tilting his head to look into Blaine's hazel orbs.

"Then never let me go." He whispered softly, pressing their foreheads together.

They were millimeters from each other's lips, daring one another to break the intensity. Right when Blaine could feel Kurt's breath against his lips, the sound of a child crying pulled them apart. Both flushed and blushing like mad. Blaine cursed under his breath. _So close, _he thought angrily.

Even though they were apart when they walked back into the main part of the city, searching for a cab, Blaine couldn't bring himself to care about the distance. The same words kept dancing around in his head.

_Never Let Me Go._

* * *

**A/N: Phew, wrote that all today. Updates will take about a week or two, I promise!**

**So you should review. That ain't advise. That was an order. *i joke, do what you want***

**I would LOVE if you did review though. It may just help Klaine (in this story) get their shit together ;)**

**Buh-Bye.**


	11. I Would Wait For You

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but MEANINGFUL. And a cannon character decided to meddle with their lives so let the drama begin! **

Shortly after Kurt successfully stopped a cab, which Blaine completely failed at doing, the two situated themselves into the back seat. Blaine giving the driver instructions on which Dalton building to drive to.

As they neared the grounds, Kurt looked out the window to see the current packed-city environment change to a more spread out urban style, each road with identical sized townhouses. "I'm guessing this is where the students have to board?" Kurt asked, turning back to Blaine.

"You guess correct." Blaine answered. "Well, some people pool their money together and buy townhouses in the city." Blaine added. He shuffled uncomfortably, moving away from Kurt. "Others can uh...afford a bit more luxurious places, I guess." He finished awkwardly.

"Well there's nothing wrong with having a wealthy background..." Kurt protested weakly, _its not like I would know,_ he thought. Blaine sighed, looking tense. Kurt grabbed one of his rough hands, and massaging the palm. "Are you okay?" He asked comfortingly.

"Look, Kurt, there's going to be guys here that are very...well off. Just don't let them get to you, okay? The last thing I want is for you to be upset. You...you matter so much to me." Blaine pleaded. Kurt nodded, looking away.

"Is that the only thing I need to worry about?" Kurt asked plainly. Blaine hated how used to criticism Kurt was. Kurt was perfect to him.

_Well there's also the fact that I've slept with half the school, _Blaine thought. But instead he just shook his head, receiving a sigh of relief from Kurt. Blaine's stomach did a small tumble at having to lie to Kurt. Kurt seemed to notice, putting a hand to Blaine's forehead. "Are you sure you're alright? You may be catching a fever." He said. Blaine closed his eyes at the feel of Kurt's hands on his face, comforting away the guilt.

"N-no, I'm fine." Blaine lied. Kurt rolled his eyes, not buying that for one minute.

"Put your head in my lap." Kurt ordered. Blaine opened his eyes suddenly, giving an excited squeal. "No you wierdo, just do it." Kurt protested with a small smile.

Blaine nodded, moving across the seats to lay his head down in Kurt's lap. Once, he was situated properly, his shoes just touching the cab's window, Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's curly hair, massaging the scalp. Blaine let out a groan, throwing his head back as Kurt continued his beautiful assault of Blaine's head.

"_Oh, _don't stop." Blaine said in a lower register, that took Kurt's blood flowing in all the wrong directions.

"Don't get the cab dirty, boys. Or that'll be extra." The cab driver in the front advised. Kurt flushed, whispering an apology before continuing his journey through the thick locks of Blaine's chocolate colored hair.

Blaine turned his head, facing Kurt. He looked up through his half-lidded hazel eyes and sent a small smile up in thanks that made Kurt's heart soar. "Your hands are like heaven." Blaine said through a yawn, his features scrunching up adorably, sending a ripple of giggles through Kurt. Blaine blushed, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's clothed hip. "No correction, you are heaven." He concluded, Kurt's signature blush painting his cheeks once again.

"Alright boys, Dalton Academy's Admissions Office. Pay and leave." The cab driver said tiredly. Shortly after getting up and out of the cab, Blaine paid the cab driver, much to Kurt's chagrin saying that he deserved to 'compensate' the driver since that was his first cab ride.

Kurt turned around to see the building, to find a castle. Quite literally a castle, with the towers and gothic architecture. "Blaine...this place is beautiful." Kurt said, astounded at its massive size. "They must've shot the Harry Potter movies here." He thought out loud incredulously, earning a chuckle from Blaine.

Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's, leading them towards the large black gated entrance. "If you think this is big, wait till you see the actual school." He said amusedly, trying to save the picture of Kurt's fascination in his head. _So beautiful, _he thought, using all his self control to not just gather Kurt in his arms and ravish him with kisses.

Once they finally passed through the entrance, Kurt found himself in a giant marble hall with classic portraits and fancy furniture painting the beautifully decorated atrium. Kurt looked up to find a high-rise ceiling with elegant paintings in a spiral form. In the middle of the amazing room was a medium sized square counter with a woman smiling at them, her blond locks tied back in a tight ponytail.

Blaine led Kurt towards the counter, trying not to appear uncomfortable. _Of course, t__he one time I need Ms. Pillsbury, _she's _here, _he thought.

"Hi! You must be new." The blonde woman said politely to Kurt, though her smile quickly faded as she saw the nervous figure fidgeting behind Kurt.

Yet Kurt didn't seem to notice. "Yes! I am. My name's Kurt. I was actually wondering if I could get my schedule for monday today?" He asked kindly, finally noticing that the woman was not really paying attention to him due to her noncommittal hum as her eyes made a trip down Blaine's muscular form.

Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, shuffling back a few steps. "Quinn," he began hesitantly, "I believe Kurt was asking for a schedule of his classes." he finished, praying that the crazed blonde wouldn't start brewing her usual trouble.

"Anything for you." Quinn purred, sending Blaine a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes at her petty attempt at seduction, but kept his snide comments to himself, not wanting to make a bad impression on a counselor. As she began going through the desktop, she clicked a few buttons then looked up at Kurt. "Kurt Hummel from Limo, Ohio?" She asked sassily, looking him over.

"Yes, I do believe that is me." Kurt said through clenched teeth, already wanting to smack that pretty little smile off her face. "And it's Lima." He corrected.

"And you look like a girl but I was being polite and refraining from being a bitch." Quinn bit back uninterestedly. Blaine clenched his fists at her words, that same enraged feeling pulsing through his veins as when Karofsky had harmed Kurt. She was never this rude to him.

"Look, Quinn. Just give us the schedule and we'll leave." Blaine stated clearly, giving off an intimidating aura that only seemed to press Quinn on further.

"Okay! Just one minute." She said to him, acting as if she hadn't just been completely rude to Kurt a minute ago. After getting up walking through a door in the far corner of the room, she purposely swayed her hips for Blaine's attention.

"Barking up the wrong tree..." Blaine murmured, linking his and Kurt's hands again. "I'm sorry for the way she's treating you. She's not like this when I'm with other..."

"The other what?" Kurt asked, but at that moment, Quinn decided to strut back into the room, chuckling at their linked hands.

"Okay, Lame-o. Your schedule's in here. Along with your boarding arrangements and keys." She said, passing him an envelope.

"Alright, now we'll be leaving-" Blaine began but was interrupted by the bitch that was Quinn.

"So how long are you going to keep this one, Anderson? I bet he loves that big cock that everyone can't seem to get enough of." Quinn stated, clearly trying to anger Kurt. Blaine glared at her, willing her to shut up. "Oh, baby gay here doesn't know about-"

"We're leaving now." Blaine growled angrily, tugging Kurt gently towards the exit.

Once they were outside, Kurt immediately turned to Blaine, snatching his hand away as if someone had burned it. Blaine's heart clenched painfully in his chest at the motion. "What was that about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged, looking away from the hurt he had created in the cerulean eyes that bored into his soul. "Quinn is just a nosy bitch who needs to mind her own business."

Kurt nodded, fidgeting with the ends of his envelope. "So what she said was true?" He all but whispered, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I-well, you-...y-yes." Blaine said, looking at the ground in pure shame. After many moments he looked up to find watery azure eyes boring into his own conflicted hazel ones. "I promise, if you give me the chance, I assure you that I will _never _hurt you." Blaine whispered passionately, desperately holding onto Kurt's soft hands as he tried to assure the beautiful boy of his honesty._  
_

Kurt nodded gently, looking away, willing the tears to subside. After checking his emotions, he broke eye contact with Blaine, looking far off down the streets that led to the boarding townhouses. "Just try to keep that promise for now." He concluded, even though he wanted nothing more than for Blaine to hold him close and kiss him like he didn't care about anyone else. After a few moments of silence, they noticed the sky slowly darkening to a darker shade of blue, the stars just able to be seen. Kurt released Blaine's hands earning him a soft groan of disapproval, causing a giggle to escape Kurt's mouth.

"I should probably help you find your house..." Blaine said eventually, motioning for Kurt to hand him the envelope.

Kurt nodded, "Uh...yeah that would be helpful."

Blaine took the envelope, skimming over the first piece of paper which gave Kurt's address and roommate. "So it looks like you got an apartment near the bay. That's not too far of a walk." Blaine told him, not mentioning the slightly eccentric roommate Kurt would soon meet.

"Alright, and the guys already dropped off my stuff?" Kurt asked, worried about all the designer clothes he left in the hands of the idiots he called his friends.

"Yeah, they should have arrived approximately," Blaine said, pulling out his pocket watch, "twenty-seven minutes ago."

Kurt laughed at the gesture, _a pocket watch? Really?, _he thought. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, earning a hum of acknowledgment from him, "You're kind of a dork."

Blaine feigned hurt, clutching his hand over his heart. "Would you rather I continue my sex-on-a-stick disguise? Because I wouldn't mind." Blaine questioned innocently, rubbing his hands along Kurt's arms. Kurt swallowed, pulling away slightly.

"I never said being a dork was bad...dork." He said scoldingly. "I actually like this Blaine, without all these false layers." He continued, straightening Blaine's collar. He looked up to meet Blaine's intense gaze, taken aback by the emotion in his eyes.

"You're the only person who ever noticed that." Blaine whispered, more to himself than to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "There's a lot more to you than meets the eye." He hinted.

Then it was Blaine's turn to nod, his breath ghosting over Kurt's mouth. Kurt looked down at his feet, breaking under the pressure of Blaine's gaze. "Kurt, look at me." Blaine whispered hoarsely, pulling Kurt's chin up gently with his thumb. "I-I need to know what...this all...what-what are we doing?" Blaine asked, lost by all the feelings swirling in his heart.

Kurt shrugged, gasping when he felt Blaine tilting his head towards his lips. "Tell me to stop." Blaine pleadingly whispered, his long eyelashes dusting Kurt's cheeks.

"Never," Kurt said, breaking his last ounce of resolve._  
_

Kurt pulled Blaine further, lacing his delicate fingers in Blaine's soft hair, their mouths gently gliding against the other's. Blaine instinctively wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's waist, pulling his body flush against his own. Kurt gradually deepened the kiss, Blaine allowing him to take control, knowing Kurt needed to be comfortable. Once there mouths were flush against the other's, Blaine tentatively pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, feeling little sparks erupt in his mouth at the feel of Kurt's soft tongue circle around his own.

Once they were both gasping for air, Kurt reluctantly removed his lips from Blaine's, a small smile lighting his face. Blaine grinned wide, hugging Kurt close to his body. When Kurt finally wrapped his mind around what he had just done, he realized they were no longer standing still but Blaine was swaying their bodies in a light waltz. Kurt giggled, placing one hand on Blaine's shoulder, the other lacing with Blaine's own hand. Blaine continued to lead their little dance, humming the tune of a pop song couldn't quite place.

Once they broke apart, noticing a few boys walking on the opposite sidewalk, Blaine immediately laced their fingers swinging them between Kurt and himself. "That was the most extravagant kiss I have ever experienced, beautiful." He admitted softly.

Kurt smiled with a light blush and nodded in agreement, "Even if I had ever kissed a boy before, I'm pretty sure it would not have compared to that." After a few moments of just reveling in the other's body and soul, Kurt spoke again. "We should probably go find my apartment." He concluded weakly, not wanting to leave Blaine once they arrived.

"I guess you're right." Blaine said sadly. "May I?" He said, offering an arm for Kurt to link with his own.

"Oh you may." Kurt purred gently, linking his arm with Blaine's. "Lead the way, handsome." He said, motioning with his arm for Blaine.

"Anything for you." Blaine said sappily. "But first, we must get some business done with."

"And what would that be?" Kurt inquired, quirking an eyebrow. Blaine put on a mischievous smile, twirling Kurt and dipping him, Kurt laughing at the prince-like move. Blaine bent down, placing a chaste kiss to Kurt's soft lips.

"A gift for my fair prince." Blaine said with a cheeky wink, causing Kurt to blush to his roots.

They continued down the sidewalk, just fine with the other's company. Trying to identify what this budding romance would become, Kurt eventually gave up. _I'm happy, I have a hot kind-of-boyfriend and I live in San Francisco, stop worrying, _he told himself.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned toward him. "You're thinking too hard again." He stated. "And when you think too hard, you worry. And when you worry, I worry. So please, know that we don't have to label ourselves with anything you're not comfortable with. Even if I wanted to be anything more...I-I would wait for you. Even what we have right now is so worth it." Blaine said, trying to hide his emotional state. _Please say you need more, _Blaine thought, the need to shower Kurt with his affection like a human's need for water.

"I-...thank you. I don't know what to say..." Kurt concluded meekly, feeling awful for not having the answers he knew Blaine needed. Yet even though he felt slightly guilty, he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face at the memory of Blaine's words.

_I Would Wait For You_

* * *

**A/N: TOTALLY DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT THE KLISS AT THE END. HA-HA.**

**So I didn't want to rush the kiss but...you know, they decided to take over and make this a spontaneous thing.**

**But remember a KISS doesn't mean they are Klaine yet ;) (cue evil laugh)**

**Oh yeah, and by the way, the song I imagined Blaine humming was "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons.**

**Next chapter: Kurt meets his err...interesting roommate. And his tour guide. (evil knowing laugh)**

**REVIEW!**

**EVERYONE GO READ MY OTHER FIC, NOW. JUST STARTED, BUT HAS A LOT OF POTENTIAL!**

**And stay tuned for more. :)**


	12. The Ex-Boyfriend

**A/N: So this is the longest chapter yet, for this fic. Some smut near the end, so please, don't kill me. *not the good smut* Happy reading!**

As Kurt and Blaine continued walking along the narrow identical roads, hand in hand, Kurt noticed a dorm slightly different from the others.

Not the regular red doors and window frames with white walls. The townhouse was a light lavender with mustard doors. Kurt nodded approvingly at the design, frowning when he felt Blaine pull on his hand.

"Alright! We're here." Blaine said happily, gesturing to the townhouse. "Okay, I should probably tell you a little bit about-"

"_Oh! _You must be my new roomy!" A voice called from the door. Kurt turned around to see a small, thin boy running through the yard to get to them. As he came closer, Kurt noticed his black hair, a shade darker than Blaine's, and his pale skin. Suddenly, Kurt was having the air squeezed out of him by the stranger, who he noticed was squealing. As the boy pulled away, Kurt noticed his light green eyes, the little freckles painting his face as the boy grinned wide at Kurt, waving like a lunatic. "Hello! I'm Thad Doyle!" Thad said happily, stretching out a hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt took his hand, realizing their hands were equally as soft. _A moisturize-r!, _Kurt thought happily. "Hi! I'm Kurt Hummel. I guess this is where I'll being staying-"

"Yep! The hooligans came around earlier with your stuff!" Thad said with a roll of his eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes as well, completely understanding Thad's statement. Blaine gaped, looking between them, they were like the same person. _Of course with the fact that Kurt's ass much nicer,_ Blaine thought. Thad looked between the two of them. "Well, I'll let you two finish whatever it is that you're...never mind, whenever you're ready, Kurt, I'll give you the grand tour of the place!" Thad said, winking at Kurt before rushing back inside to do whatever the crazed boy was going to do.

Blaine chuckled when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "Is he always so...Thad?" Kurt asked.

"Unfortunately, yep. But you gotta love him, he's the one that keeps The Warblers organized and on time for all concerts and such. Plus he's not too bad at singing. Not as good as you, but-"

"Blaine! He's like twenty feet away!" Kurt hissed, slapping his arm lightly. Blaine chuckled, placing his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt sighed, resting his palms on Blaine's shoulders. "Is it kind of bad that I don't want you to leave?" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "No, I don't want to leave either but I have to be at the gym early tomorrow to box with the guys." Blaine said sadly. Kurt nodded, pressing their foreheads together. "Don't forget, you have your tour of the academy tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me." Kurt said. Blaine smiled, nipping at Kurt's jaw as he felt the thin boy's breath hitch. After a few moments of Blaine just absorbing the sinful noises Kurt was making, he noticed the boy was starting to yawn.

"Someone seems tired." Blaine said, removing his lips from Kurt's jaw, lightly kissing the tip of Kurt's nose.

Kurt groaned, murmuring 'nuh uh', as he tried to snuggle further into Blaine's arms. After a few moments, Blaine chuckled. Kurt looked up in question and Blaine nodded towards the door. "We have a fan." Blaine said. Thad, who had been peeking through the window, squealed when he noticed the pair looking at him, running from the window.

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes at the boy's antics. "Alright, well I'll see you on monday." Kurt said, still not making a motion to leave.

"Have a good night, Kurt." Blaine said sincerely, caressing Kurt's face with his rough palm. Kurt sighed, leaning back into the touch as Blaine moved forward, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, leaving both breathless afterwards. As Kurt began to walk up to the porch, he looked back to see Blaine still standing there. "Just making sure you get in safe!" Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled, Blaine was so protective over him, even at the park, he hadn't wanted Kurt to wander the area without him being there. "Blaine, I'm literally two steps from the door, I think I'm okay." Kurt teased, though he did secretly like the attention a bit.

Blaine shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Once Kurt opened the unlocked door, he turned to blow Blaine a cheesy little kiss. Blaine made a motion of catching it, placing it in his pants and making a masturbating motion, with a wink. Kurt blushed deep red, though he was laughing, giving Blaine the finger before walking inside.

Long after Kurt had gone inside, Blaine was still standing on the sidewalk, trying to wrap his mind around the little flutter in his heart. Sighing, Blaine made his way towards his own house, on the opposite side of the city, having never felt happier in his life.

* * *

"So,...you and Blaine." Thad said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt rolled his eyes, continuing to help Thad with the dishes. They had just eaten dinner, both realizing the other was a phenomenal cook. Shortly after showing Kurt the two floor townhouse, with an empty room for Kurt, where he was surprised to see all of his stuff unpacked and in the proper drawers, Thad had insisted they make something for dinner to symbolize their new friendship. Kurt actually loved the townhouse, Thad had picked expensive dark wood furniture that complemented the baize walls nicely. From the amount of designer clothes he had shown Kurt in his walk-in closet, Kurt could tell Thad was obviously quite wealthy.

So as they had filled each other in on the other's life, the topic had switched to the conversation that was bound to come. "I don't know what you mean by that." Kurt said, acting as if he hadn't just been practically making out with Blaine in the front yard.

"All I'm saying is that if I was in your shoes,...I would be careful." Thad said, handing Kurt another plate to place into the dishwasher.

"Oh gosh, Thad, no! We're just...-"

"Lovers?" Thad asked, hand on his hip.

"Well no...not yet, but-"

"No buts, Hummel. You either are or you aren't. Trust me, from my own experiences, don't let these men use you. You deserve a relationship! Not some...fling on the side." Thad reasoned.

"We're not just a fling!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, honey, with all due respect, if your looking for a relationship, I don't know if Blaine's the right guy. He's practically slept with the entire gay population of San Francisco." Thad said honestly, Kurt winced, feeling that pang of hurt in his chest whenever someone mentioned Blaine's past.

"I-I know, but he's different around me...you know? It's like he's forced to be this macho 'sex god' in front of everyone but with me, he's just...Blaine. No labels, no prerequisites on how to act, just...Blaine." Kurt said.

Thad looked at him incredulously. "Wow, I might just ship you two." He said, wide-eyed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, his friend was a bit on the bipolar side. "Anyways, any idea about where I need to go tomorrow for my tour of the school?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll walk you up to the main campus tomorrow. They usually have a few seniors ready to help new kids." Thad said.

"Okay, that sounds great. I think I'm gonna head up now, long flight." Kurt said, yawning and stretching.

Thad nodded, saying he'd finish cleaning the kitchen. As Kurt went through his skin care routine his phone sounded, some Katy Perry song blasting out of his phone. Jumping at the sudden noise, Kurt looked at his screen to see a text from Blaine. Kurt forgot that he had given Blaine his number in Ohio, just in case he got 'lost in the city', according to Blaine.

**Ur probably already asleep, but sweet dreams. :* Have a great day tomorrow. xo -Blaine**

Kurt smiled happily, sending a reply back quickly.

**Just finishing my skin care routine. :) Sleep well! *virtual kiss* and please don't put this one in your pants. -Kurt**

Blaine smiled down at the message as he flipped through channels on his flat screen, not having been home on a weekend night since freshman year. But he was trying to refrain from going to the clubs, for Kurt's sake.

As Kurt got into his new bed, the big Dalton crest engraved in the headboard, his mind slowly drifted away from all the upcoming events, consumed with happiness. _I have a hot kind-of-boyfriend, guy friends, a new best friend, a private music school, a townhouse in a gay-friendly city, and a new life. Kurt Hummel, this has been your week, _he thought joyfully, as he drifted into a peaceful slumber._  
_

* * *

Blaine awoke in his bed, confused at the empty feeling to his left. As he remembered the previous night, a small smile lit his face. There would be no more cuddling with strangers he'd fucked over the table the previous night anymore, no more feelings of guilt or regret after rejecting a second date from whatever guy he had picked from the masses begging for him at the bars. As he rose from his bed, checking over his slightly messy bedroom, guitar against the wall, clothing scattered over the ground, as he had been too tired to actually change last night, he picked up his phone.

Jeff groaned as he sat up on his couch, his alarm clock, Blaine, had began his usual routine of waking everyone up for their weekly gym trip. Even though Blaine was the only one who actually took boxing, Jeff and the other guys just liked to go to get some exercise in for the weekend.

Nick, who always ended up in his arms whenever they slept on the couch, was hiding his face under a pillow, mumbling something about the importance of sleep. Jeff smirked, picking up the phone. "Ello." Jeff said, voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Hey, wake Nick up for me." Blaine said, sounding tired himself. After hearing the rustling of Jeff trying to wake Nick up, Blaine smirked. _And I'm the gay one_, he thought. "So Jeff, how was the sex? I'm guessing Nick's a screamer." Blaine teased, practically seeing Nick's flustered face as he tried to pretend he wasn't listening.

Jeff laughed loudly, putting his iPhone on speaker. "It was actually superb. Nick's spanking kink contributes deeply to my need to pound his tight-"

He was interrupted by Nick's slap across his face. "Hello?" Nick said, sleep laced in his voice. "What time is it, Blaine? Usually you'd still be asleep." Nick said, confused.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, checking his watch to see that it only was 7 45 in the morning. "Oh...I guess you're right." Blaine said.

"Usually you'd be having your morning sex at this time." Jeff said, also confused by Blaine's slightly different schedule.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his bed, even though they couldn't see him. "Yeah...about that, I'm kinda sort-of dating-"

"Kurt." Both Nick and Jeff said at the same time, smirking to each other.

"What? How did you guys-"

"Blaine. You practically undressed him with your eyes everywhere we went. It's kind of obvious you have the hots for him." Nick said.

"No, its not just his body...though he is crazy sexy, but its more emotional, y'know? Like we have all that mushy stuff you see in Disney movies..."

"Aw! Blainey is falling in love, Nick!" Jeff said happily.

"Jeff, your gay is showing." Nick said. Jeff pouted, going in for a kiss, and getting another slap.

"Meanie." Jeff said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, well I'm going to wake up Wes and David, so you two don't go too hard on Round 2, we want Nick to be able to walk, Jeff." Blaine said, this sexual banter completely normal between him and his straight friends.

"With my dick, that'll be tough, but I'll try. Smell ya later, Anderson." Jeff said, hanging up the phone.

Nick turned to him, his flush still painted on his cheeks. "You don't think Blaine knows, right?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing, love." Jeff said happily, going down to mark his boyfriend's neck. Blaine was right, Nick was a bit of a vocalist.

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in days. Walking into his furnished bathroom, taking the time last night to arrange all of his products, Kurt took a quick shower. The scent of vanilla body wash fresh on his body, Kurt made his way down to the kitchen. The smell of blueberry pancakes wafting through the air, he found Thad and a slightly curvy brunet making breakfast.

"And here he is!" Thad said, gesturing to Kurt. For the second time in two days, Kurt was getting the air squeezed out of him by a stranger. The slightly chunky boy waved excitedly.

"Why, hello! I'm Trent." The boy said, stretching out a polite hand, dressed superbly in designer clothing from head to toe.

Kurt took his hand politely, _another moisturize-r, _he noted. "Hi! I'm Kurt." He said politely.

Trent smiled. "So big day ahead of you, right?" He asked carefully, handing Kurt a plate of pancakes. Kurt winced, taking a few pancakes off the plate, not sure he could stomach more than one due to his nerves.

"Definitely..." He said, straightening the end of his loose shirt. Kurt had gone for a more casual look today, deciding to wear a pair of black parachute sweatpants with an off-the-shoulder top. Of course with a black wife-beater beneath it, so he didn't look too provocative. He didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression.

"Hey, no need to be nervous! The campus may seem huge, but that's why we have majors. You only have to be in a one certain section of the school for each course, depending on the course. Like all dancing courses are in the same studio, as the theatric classes stay near the grand auditorium." Thad said, pulling up a stool to the dining table.

"Oh yeah! What are your classes?" Trent asked, Kurt noticing the way his dark brown eyes seemed to twinkle a little when he got excited.

Kurt took the sheet of paper out of his pocket, carefully placing it next to his plate. He gestured for them to look at it if they pleased.

_Kurt Hummel: Grade 11_

_Major: Music-Oriented Theatricality_

_Period 1: AP Lang.-Mrs. Truncate_

_Period 2: Honors Chemistry-Prof. Brown_

_Period 3: AP Calculus AB-Ms. Lovell_

_Period 4: AP U.S. History-Mr. Lament_

_Period 5: AP Shakespearean Study-Dr. Melinore_

_Period 6: Musical Theatre III-Ms. Corcoran_

_Period 7: Dance II-Ms. July_

_Period 8: Advanced Acting III-Mrs. Wright_

"Oh good! We have musical theatre together!" Thad said excitedly, bouncing in his chair. "Shelby's going to love you!" He said, clapping his hands like a seal.

"We have all our cores together, Kurt!" Trent said, high-fiving a relieved Kurt. He didn't want to be alone on his first few weeks.

Once they explained each course's teacher to Kurt, along with a list of attractive guys in each class, and a long debate over who was the proper queen of fashion, Kurt noticed they should probably leave.

As they made their way along the path up to the main campus, Kurt gasped at the sheer magnitude of that was the main academy. It looked like a gothic castle, of course with the exception of the 'D' in the center. A few kids were scattered all over the outer grounds, reciting lines, reading poetry, drawing, taking photos, dancing, singing, and basically doing what artistic kids do.

As they entered the main building, Kurt noticed it was very different from the previous building Blaine and him had been in. The inside was decorated nicely with plush chairs and carpeted floors, the walls painted elegantly, paintings hung up, obviously made by students, since there were names under each work with the student's current college. Kurt was surprised to see quite a few Ivy league schools named.

Thad and Trent led him towards the main office. As he entered, he noticed a thin woman whispering with a slightly tall blond boy next to her. She gave off an intimidating aura, more authoritative than anything else. As she noticed him, she quickly nodded in his direction, the blond turning around and waving at Kurt.

"Headmistress! We're so sorry to interrupt you but-"

"Yes, Trent, I knew of Mr. Hummel's tour this morning." The woman said, politely shaking Kurt's hand, her grip firm. "At Dalton Academy for the Arts, we only expect the best service given to every student." She explained. "That's why your guide for today will be Dalton's senior class president and talented musician, Adam Crawford. He will show you all your classes for today, as well as any other places you wish to see."

"Thank you so much. It's an honor to be here." Kurt said kindly. The headmistress smiled, before walking back into her own office.

"Well, we'll leave you in_ his_ hands now." Thad said, nodding towards Adam before rushing out of the office with Trent.

"Weird..." Kurt said, watching his friends leave. Turning back to the slightly attractive blond, Kurt politely shook his hand. "Hi! I'm Kurt." He said.

"Hello, I'm Adam." The blond said, still holding onto Kurt's soft hand. Kurt smiled shyly, releasing his hand from the strong grip. "Well, lets start the tour." Adam said, offering Kurt his arm.

Adam took hold of his hand as he explained the history of the school to Kurt. Going into a large extent about it's origins. Adam kept looking every now and then to see if Kurt was still listening and earning a shy smile of encouragement as he continued playing tour guide. As Kurt zoned out, he realized why this guy was president of the school. He sure was a lot more knowledgeable than Blaine, but he lacked the passion that Blaine possessed.

Kurt suddenly remembered something very important. _Don't let your heart deceive you from making the right choice. __But don't let your brain hold you back from finding love__, _his mother had said in the letter. Wow, she already knew what type of guys Kurt would go for back then.

"Alright, so what's first on your schedule, little boy blue?" Adam asked with a wink. Kurt blushed at the pet name.

"I have AP Lang. with Mrs. Truncate." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh! What a nice woman. The books she assigned her classes last year were superb." Adam said, guiding Kurt down a hall with what Kurt assumed was the english hall due to the fact that there were many kids inside the rooms, reading or writing.

"You had her?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. She was great. Except most guys couldn't keep their eyes away from her junk in the trunk." Adam said, earning a laugh from Kurt.

"Well, I'm sure you must have had lots of fun, then." Kurt said flirtatiously. Adam laughed, his dark blue eyes shifting to Kurt's slightly grey ones.

"Nope, sorry. I'm queer as a three dollar bill." Adam said with a wink, looking down at Kurt's raw shoulders. Kurt frowned, moving away from his hungry eyes. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have assumed you were-"

"No, I am...I just...I kind of have already have a thing with someone." Kurt said, thinking of the goofy, sexy, curly haired boy he was falling for.

"Let me guess...Blaine Anderson?" Adam said with a roll of eyes.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"The kid's had every guy at this school fall for him. Well besides me, of course." Adam said superiorly. Kurt nodded. Adam sent him an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to undermine your confidence, its just that he has many guys just waiting to get their hands on him. Being in a relationship with him doesn't seem like a good idea to me." Adam said, putting a comforting hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt sighed, not wanting to discuss this topic right now. "Can we please just get to my next class?" He asked. Adam nodded, leading him towards the labs.

* * *

As Blaine hit the punching bag in front of him again, all he could think about was a certain pair of blue eyes and pale skin. As him and the other guys had finished up their exercise of lifting weights and running the indoor track of the school's gym, Blaine had decided to stay a bit longer, to practice for boxing the next day.

Blaine felt his arms start to get sore, pulling off his boxing gloves. As he entered the locker room, he realized his friends were already gone. Probably to go get them all some food. Removing his sweaty shorts and tank top, Blaine stepped into a shower.

As the cold water hit his hot flesh, he shivered, pictures of Kurt swimming through his mind. As his thoughts drifted from thoughts of Kurt's laugh and smile to his fine ass, Blaine felt himself get hard.

Blaine was surprised, usually it took at least a decent blow job to get him this erect, but maybe the lack of sex for the past few days and Kurt's immaculate looks were making him crazy. The good crazy.

As he imagined that tight ass enveloping his cock, Blaine sighed, dropping his head against the wall behind him. He gripped his cock, stroking lazily a few times as Kurt's tiny whimpers entered his mind.

As he continued his masturbation, he hadn't noticed the muscular brunet hungrily staring at him at his large cock from the opposite side of the locker room. Contemplating whether or not to join him, the boy decided to wait, gripping him own cock.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, feeling his hand speed up with the pulse of his heart.

The boy smirked, _definitely gay_, he thought. As the boy stealthily made his way over to Blaine, he quietly kneeled in front of Blaine. Blaine hadn't noticed, too overcome with the sensuality of almost feeling Kurt around him. It was as if Kurt was there, encouraging him to continue his motions.

So Blaine thought he was dreaming when he felt a hot cave of saliva envelope his cock.

As he looked down, he noticed the chestnut hair, smirking. "Oh, Kurt, yeah, is that you?" He said, shocked that Kurt was doing this to him.

'Kurt' nodded, the boy too overcome with lust to admit who he was.

Blaine smiled, blessing whatever God up there had given him this gift of perfection. "Oh baby, suck a bit harder, _oh, _yeah just like that." Blaine whimpered, feeling his gut turn in knots. As Blaine's orgasm hit him, the boy swallowing all his seed, Blaine was overcome with shock. Kurt was at his tour right now. Thad had texted to tell him. Kurt was not between his legs right now, some creepy stranger was. Blaine pulled away fast, kicking the man away by his chest. As the boy fell off his knees, onto the slippery floor of the narrow shower, Blaine noticed his meerkat features. The way he smirked at Blaine, his mischievous eyes boring into Blaine's own clueless ones. Blaine gasped.

This boy had put him through hell last year. This was the boy he had fallen for when he didn't know what love was. This boy had made him believe in love.

Then he had left for Paris as if Blaine meant nothing to him. He had also cheated, quite frequently, but so had Blaine. They were both equally as filthy. And that insecurity was what always made Blaine come back to him, even when he wanted nothing more then to sucker punch the douche.

"Sebastian?"

* * *

**A/N: Phew. What did y'all think? I don't ship SeBlaine or Kadam so don't worry. This story was getting non-juicy so I needed to get the dramatics flowing. But Adam is a good guy, unlike Sebastian. Even though Blaine is ten times better for Kurt.**

**I won't be doing that "inspirational/cheesy lovey-dovey word" chapter headings anymore. The chapter names will reflect the content of the chapter. *SLOW CLAP***

**Next time: Kurt's tour is continued, poor Blaine deals with the guilt. No Klangst yet though.**

**Please review if you liked! I love each and every review. **

**Thank you! And bye-bye.**


	13. Heartless

**So Klaine took their own minds in this chapter and decided to be bitches. Once again, my only ships are Klaine and Niff. No Kadam. *cringe* Especially no SeBlaine *barf* Niff, on the other hand, decided to be...boys. *its M for a reason, honey children* LONGEST CHAPTER YET! :)**

Kurt smiled as Adam led him to the labs, taking a great amount of time to explain the importance of science.

The boy was such a nerd. But Kurt liked that about him, his eccentric personality, with just a hint of overlying _boy-_ness kept Kurt swooning the whole time.

Kurt felt something tug in his stomach, feeling guilt creep up on him. But Kurt pushed away the feeling, he hadn't _done _anything with the crazy blond. He just thought it. Which was probably worse in the long run, but when Adam began speaking about atheism and the beauty of the anti-religion, Kurt tuned him out, choosing to think about Blaine's delicious lips.

As neared the end of the hall, Kurt noticed Adam had stopped talking. "...And I'm guessing you care nothing about what I was just saying." Adam concluded.

"It's not that I don't _care_-"

"You just don't care." Adam interrupted, linking their arms as they made their way down the hall. "It's alright, though. I'm used to it." Adam said, looking down towards the floor. Kurt frowned, stopping them from continuing down the hall as he pulled on Adam's arm.

"What do you mean, 'you're used to it'?" Kurt asked, remembering back in Ohio when Blaine and the other guys had explained the zero-bullying tolerance policy.

Adam cleared his throat, looking down both sides of the hall. "Look...Kurt, I don't know how much you know about me..."

"Well, I know that you and Blaine don't get along very well." Kurt said, remembering the derogatory way Blaine had described the blond.

"Yes, well, there is much more to me than what _he _thinks of me. Not that I would care what he thinks, as it is." Adam vented, removing his arm from Kurt's grasp. Adam sighed, "Look...I-I I'm kind a loser around here...and I know you've been hanging out with all the popular kids-"

"Wait a minute, you think Trent and Thad are _popular?_" Kurt asked, so used to the jock/cheerleader definition of popular.

Adam raised an eyebrow, nodding. "I know coming from a public school and all, you probably don't understand Dalton's concept of popularity, but it depends on your talent...and your wealth, to some extent." Adam stated, shifting nervously.

"So you're saying Trent and Thad are talented and rich. How does that make them popular?" Kurt asked.

"The talent's just a performing arts school thing. And since we're also a private school, the wealth plays a factor in the social ladder as well." Adam explained gently.

"And I thought this school would be different..." Kurt murmured unhappily.

Adam took Kurt's hand, shaking his head. "No! No, don't get the wrong message. This school is great and its an honor for me to go here, but the past three years were a bit rough for me..."

"How so?" Kurt asked. "Don't feel obliged to answer, if it makes you uncomfortable." He reminded the once put-together blond, who was opening his wounds before his eyes.

"Ok, so begin this slightly pathetic backdrop, lets just do some visualization, shall we? Imagine a farmer's son from Kansas entering a big city like this. Completely alone, by the way. It was kind of inevitable I would be a loser. Kurt...at first, this school was a place where rich folks dreamed to send their children. Looking at the campus, who wouldn't want this for their child? But anyways, back in my freshmen year, there weren't a lot of kids who got the talent scholarship to attend school here. I was actually one of the first to board on financial support."

"At first, I didn't understand why the other kids wouldn't talk to me. I supposed it was because I was gay, but some of them were gay themselves, so I remained puzzled as to why they were being so cold to me. Halfway through the year, one of my teacher's, your acting teacher, Ms. Wright, or Isabelle, noticed I hadn't picked up any friends since my arrival at the school. She invited me over to her room for tea one day after class, I was shocked, never having been invited to _anything. _Seriously, my days were taken up by studying, homework, cooking, breathing, and doing it all over. I was never asked out by anyone, never even to hang out. No one would ever ask how I was doing. Not even a what's up or hello that whole year." Kurt nodded, feeling his vision blur as tears built up for the poor boy.

"I...I d-didnt know what I did wrong, Kurt." Adam stammered, wiping the tears off his face. Taking a deep breath, Adam continued. "Anyways, Isabelle was my first friend. A middle aged fashionista was my first friend, yes." Adam said, smiling at Kurt's choked sob-chuckle. He took Kurt's hand, leading him to the side of a hall, where there were two plush sofas. Every hall was equipped with some kind of home-y furniture.

"We talked for a long time, I told her my whole life story. She explained the social norms of this place to me...so I finally understood what was wrong." Adam concluded. Sighing, he leaned back against the black sofa. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is, don't assume life here will be perfect. Every school has it flaws. As does every person."

Kurt nodded, wiping a tear off his cheek. Adam turned to him, giving him a hurtful look as Kurt began to chuckle. "I-I'm sorry. I've just done a lot of crying the past week." Kurt told him. Adam stretched out on the couch, smiling. "Wait, do you still have no friends?" Kurt asked.

Adam shook his head, smirking at Kurt. "I have you." Adam said happily. Kurt blushed at the comment, not so discretely noticing that Adam quite the abs under his thin shirt. Adam laughed loud, placing his hands over his head. "I'm kidding, of course I eventually found all the other losers. We kind of stuck together. Loser code." Adam said with a mock salute. "Eventually, we all realized we had kick-ass voices. So that's how the Adam's Apples were formed!" Adam explained happily.

Kurt's eyes widened, remembering Blaine mention the group. "Wait, you _started _that?" Kurt asked.

"Yep." Adam said proudly. Taking pride in Kurt's shocked expression. "You should join." He said, giving Kurt a pointed look. "I'm sensing you'd add some versatility to our rather bland members." Adam explained.

"Well, I am rather fabulous." Kurt said with a wink. Adam snorted, making Kurt laugh even harder. "I wish I could...but I was actually thinking of-"

"Auditioning for the Warblers." A voice said from the end of the hallway. Kurt turned to see Nick standing there, arms crossed. "And last time I checked, Adam, you're supposed to be giving Kurt a tour of his classes, not lounging around." Nick said with a slight edge in his voice that Kurt had never heard from the jokester.

Adam jumped up, straightening his shirt. "Of course, Warbler Nick." Adam said politely. Kurt frowned, not liking the superior look Nick was giving Adam.

As they walked out of the science hall, Adam quickly pointing to Kurt's classroom, they began towards the math hall. "Alright, Nick, thank you for the help. Goodbye." Kurt said in a clipped tone, frankly annoyed of Nick's odd behavior. The boy had continuously been giving Kurt careful looks on their way here, stepping in between Adam and Kurt to create a distance between the two.

"Are you sure? _I_ could always just give you the tour instead-"

"Goodbye." Kurt repeated, grabbing Adam's hand as they turned the corner, entering the hall decorated with ancient relics and documents. Each door was labeled with the teacher's name. Kurt gasped, noticing the elaborate designs on each window for each classroom. Adam smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick sighed, heading back towards the front of the academic center. As he entered his car, Jeff sat there, fresh from his shower and sending Nick a smirk. "I'm guessing they were flirting it up when you got there." Jeff stated, moving his damp blond hair to the side of his forehead.

Nick nodded, massaging his temples with his fingers as he tried to relieve his stress. Jeff frowned, moving over the console assembly to give Nick a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, calm down, baby. Kurt would never leave Blaine for Adam." Jeff said comfortingly, knowing how much Nick cared for his friends.

Nick sighed. "I guess...but the way Adam was looking at him-Blaine would be devastated if Kurt ever reciprocated that loser's feelings." Nick said gloomily.

Jeff nodded, flinching at Nick's choice of words. Jeff had always been a bit friendlier to the poorer kids at Dalton.

But his boyfriend was not in the best mood, so he laced their fingers, tugging Nick towards him. "What are you doing?" Nick asked, as Jeff silently pulled him over to the passenger seat and into his lap.

"'Relieving stress'." Jeff said with air quotes, sending his rather small yet sexy brunet boyfriend a wink. Running his hands down Nick's back, he began lightly massaging Nick's sore back muscles, obviously from the earlier work-out and the rather outrageous sex positions from the night before. Nick moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his nerves unwinding under Jeff's strong hands.

As Jeff tried his best to not be too obvious, Nick smirked as he felt his boyfriend's hardness rub against his ass briefly. "You know, I could help you relieve a little 'stress' of your own, Jeffrey." Nick said playfully, running his hands down Jeff's chest, dragging his sharp nails over his lover's nipples.

Jeff swallowed, looking around the empty road in front of the school. "Baby, as much as I would _love _for you to do whatever it is that you want to do to me, we're kind of in danger of the student population of Dalton catching us. Let's just get home first and then you can-_oh Jesus mother fucking God!"_ Jeff yelled throwing his head back as Nick mouthed his length through his jeans.

Jeff hadn't even seen the boy kneel before him, but before he knew it, his pants were being tugged off. As he tried his best to stay silent, Jeff sat there in euphoria as Nick worked that talented tongue over his boxers. _I have fallen in love with the world's biggest tease, _Jeff thought, on the verge of tears from desire.

But all thoughts left his head when Nick pulled his cock out through the slit in his boxers. Nick's mouth watered at his boyfriend's beautiful large cock.

Nick and Jeff were a very versatile couple, psychologically and emotionally, but Nick just liked the feeling of being filled a lot more than Jeff did. It wasn't anything homophobic, just the fact that Jeff preferred to take care of his lover, rarely displaying vulnerability. When Nick's father had died, the boy had been devastated. His father was always there for him when he needed support, unlike his mother, who couldn't seem to grasp the idea that he didn't like her pity.

Though he may have seemed all fun and games in front of his friends, there was a lot more sensitivity to Nick than met the eye.

His mother spent her days drinking away the pain, careless of her surroundings since owning companies all over the world run by her employees and inheriting her husband's wealth left her with enough money to last a lifetime and another.

One week when Nick and Jeff had taken their annual trip to San Diego, just to vacation away from their friends and be the true _hooligans_ they were, Nick had broken in front of Jeff, sobbing into his shirt brokenly as he let out his terrible life at home and his hidden sexuality. Jeff had immediately accepted him, telling him there was nothing wrong with that. Blaine was out at the time as well so the news wasn't too uncommon in San Francisco.

Jeff had instantly felt an emotional bond form with Nick, feeling the need to protect the boy at all costs.

That night, Nick admitted his feelings to Jeff, fearing that the tall blond would probably beat him up, or worse, stop being his best friend. But what he didn't expect was for the burly blond to scoop him up and kiss him until he saw stars forming behind his eyes. Jeff had taken Nick's virginity that night, making Nick feel like the luckiest man on the planet.

Though Jeff had bottomed a few times in the past, Nick preferred it, for the emotion's sake of _giving _yourself to another.

Also, the fact that Nick had an ass to die for kept Jeff happy to provide whatever services his boyfriend needed.

Meanwhile, Nick had immediately gripped the base of Jeff's cock, licking the pre-cum off of Jeff's pulsating pink cock. Jeff groaned, trying to be as discrete as possible to the people walking by as his sex-god-of-a-boyfriend continued his assault of Jeff's senses.

Nick swirled his tongue around the head, smiling at Jeff's strangled shout. Licking the underside once, making Jeff arch his back above him, Nick placed as much of his boyfriend's cock in his hollowed mouth as he could, stroking the rest of the long length with his hand.

Humming around Jeff's cock as he sucked a bit harder, which he knew drove his boy wild, Nick palmed his own erection. Nick bobbed his head back and forth, feeling Jeff's hands tangle into his brunet hair. "Love...oh yes, baby, ungh, _fuck" _Jeff said encouragingly, starting to fuck into Nick's mouth as Nick tried his best not to gag. It wasn't his fault Jeff had a big cock and he didn't have a great gag reflex.

As he felt Jeff's actions fasten, signaling that he was close, Nick removed Jeff's fingers from his hair, remembering the time that Jeff had actually pulled out a couple of his hairs when they had first began experimenting with one another.

Coming off of Jeff's cock with a pop, making Jeff's eyes flutter closed as he tried to look at his boyfriend's seductive actions, Nick gripped Jeff's wet cock with his hand, jerking his boyfriend off as he licked carefully at Jeff's pre-cum covered head, knowing how much Jeff loved to be teased.

Jeff's eyes rolled back, blond hair falling over his eyes as thrust his hips forward. Soon enough, Nick talented tongue had become too much to handle and Jeff was shooting hot ropes of cum over Nick's lips. As he came down from his high, he noticed Nick licking the sticky fluid off his lips, making Jeff groan loudly as his body tried to beg his penis to harden again. Kissing the head of Jeff's cock once, Nick carefully placed it back in his boxers, zipping up Jeff's jeans as he got up and moved back to the driver's seat.

"I am so in love with you..." Jeff stated quietly, feeling himself drift off as he usually did after sex. He made a mental note to give Nick the best fucking of his life later, though every night with Nick seemed to top the other for Jeff. Though Jeff wished he could just show off his brilliant boyfriend to the world, Nick's mother had made it very clear, when they had gotten back from the trip in August, that there was to be nothing 'public about your disgusting relationship'.

She planned to have Nick inherit the family business, which Nick was honored to do, so they had agreed to keep quiet about their secret romance.

Jeff had felt awful about it times, feeling as if Nick was somehow putting his future before Jeff, but how could he blame his lover for being so intelligent?

"Sweet dreams, honey." Nick whispered, quickly kissing Jeff's knuckles before pulling out of the school's entrance. Jeff smiled, moments like this were what made the whole mess worth it.

Feeling himself fall into a deep sleep, Jeff had one final thought before unconsciousness hit him. He was set on loving and taking care of the man to his left for the rest of life, whether it be publicly or privately.

* * *

Kurt yawned as Adam led him through the final academic hall, explaining where Kurt's calculus class would be. Adam was impressed with Kurt's courses, most students were not as advanced in math and science but from hearing Kurt's prerequisites, he modeled the perfect student.

"You know, it wouldn't, for a college app, to run for student council next year. You've got quite the noggin." Adam teased, lightly tapping Kurt's temple as Kurt fought off a flattered blush. He didn't like it when Adam saw, looking at him in admiration as though he was small, innocent prey under those hungry dark blue eyes. Blaine was always so affectionate, drinking in his flushed features as beauty, not some sort of twisted advantage to dominate the porcelain-featured boy.

"No, I could never...those kinds of positions would make me power crazy." Kurt concluded meekly.

"Well, if you ever reconsider, you have _my_ vote." Adam said with a wink. Kurt gave him a tight smile, noticing the way everything Adam said sounded so _planned_.

As they reached the end of the math hall, Kurt noticed there was a back door. "Most acting and poetry majors have math right before the electives begin. And since you have shakespearean study, the math hall is the closest location to that part of the arts academy." Adam explained, linking their arms as he opened the door that led out to a beautiful garden.

"It's-"

"Amazing? Wonderful?" Adam said, that was what most transfers said when he gave them the tour. Well, he couldn't blame them. The entrance to Arts Academy was nothing short of magnificent. Kurt nodded.

Since the academics area was shaped in square, right in the center was the large domed building which held all the meaning of the school. Out of those large brown doors had walked broadway legends. Future best selling authors. Dance legends. Superstars. The best vocalists of the twenty-first century.

Kurt teared up as he realized that his fantasies as a child were finally coming true. That building held the acceptance and theatric freedom of expression that Kurt deserved. Adam cleared his throat, finding it awkward that the boy next to him was getting so emotional. Most students just ran into the building, but Kurt was something else. Slightly metrosexual to Adam, but definitely determined.

Wiping away a stray tear, Kurt slowly strides towards the doors, examining all the vibrant flowers and sculptures as he went.

When he reached the large doors, Kurt was startled to see them burst open, sending him stumbling backwards, to be caught by Adam.

"Mr. Cavalli, I can assure you that your son will not get his grade raised because of your bribery. Now go be a good parent and tell him to read the goddamn book!" A chestnut haired woman said, walking out of the building in one of the most beautiful dresses Kurt had ever seen. It was a short-sleeved black-laced sparkling gold dress. Her makeup was done to reflect the outrageous combination. Her boots, Kurt gasped, were none other than Christian Louboutin dark gold and black striped high heels. She continued venting into the phone with whoever it was she was arguing with.

"And no! I will _not _return to the fashion industry. Poetry is my passion, Roberto!" The woman said dramatically, clutching her hand to her heart as if the man could see her. Kurt gasped, noticing this woman was talking to none other than the famous fashion designer, Roberto Cavalli.

She stopped talking as she saw the duo in front of her, one staring wide eyed at her in shock as the other smirked, she knew the blond one. He had been in her class a few years ago. Boring kid, lacked passion. Noticing their position, she immediately hung up. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there." She began, helping Kurt up and straightening his shirt. "Nice choice. Casual yet sexy. Name?" She asked.

"K-Kurt Hummel." Kurt stuttered nervously.

"Oh, you must be the transfer! I got an email about a new student in my Shakespearean Studies class. I'm Isabelle Wright." She said, extending a bony hand towards Kurt. Kurt took it, shaking the hand as if it were a pair of Louis Vuitton docker shoes.

"Not to be n-nosy, ma'am, but were you just t-talking to..." Kurt trailed off, his mind trying to figure out how he knew this woman.

"Roberto Cavalli? Why, yes, I was. Fashionista, I'm guessing?" She asked, looking over his outfit. Kurt nodded, straightening up under her critical glance. But when she sent him a small impressed smile, he relaxed. "He seems like a big deal, but between you and me, he's kind of a douche." Isabelle whispered with a wink.

Kurt giggled excitedly, not believing he was talking about the personal life of a world famous designer. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Kurt asked, a little surprised at how un-subtle that sounded.

"Well, I used to have a little writing position at Vogue a few years back..." Isabelle explained.

Kurt gasped, remembering his mother and him going through her articles for advice on the best sales when he was a little child. He would always come straight home from kindergarten and flop down on the couch, picking up his newest copy of Vogue.

His mother would join him when she got back from the floral shop, allowing him to look at the slightly provocative clothing the women had plastered on. Though it didn't really matter to her, because she knew her son would be a bit different when he came of age.

"No way! My mom and I _loved _your tips! You were seriously the only reason we bought those magazines! Though I still do...for reputation-al purposes, of course..." Kurt strayed off, blushing when he noticed he was rambling to a famous person.

"Well I am very flattered. Anyways, I must go. Lunch with Ms. Beckham..." Isabelle said, getting out her iPhone again. Laughing at Kurt's shocked expression, she added, "I'm only joking, dear. I have to grade some _Julius Caesar _essays before the next class. My room's the first one on the right when you enter the arts academy. Adieu for now, my little fashionista!" She said, giving Kurt a brief hug before strutting along the path out of the little garden-square.

Adam cleared his throat, pulling Kurt out of his stupor. "I'm guessing going inside to finish this tour would be a good idea." He stated.

Kurt nodded, pushing past the doors to see the grand atrium of the circular building. There were several different halls, some with stairs. Kurt noticed one with a grand spiral staircase, looking like something out of a classy 20's movies.

Adam pointed to each hall, explaining how hallway had its own assigned art specialty. The one immediately to Kurt's right held the literature section, where Isabelle's room was located. The next few held improv., orchestra, band, and brass sections. Adam showed Kurt the two big halls, each with its distinct feature.

The first one had black floors and walls, with white furniture making a dynamic contrast to the second, which had white walls and floors with black furniture. "And these are the singing and dancing halls. Musical theatre will be in the singing hall, the white one. Show choir rehearsals are also held here. The Adam's Apples take this floor, and the Warblers go up the spiral staircase over there. Your dancing class will be held in the black hall. The color allows, Ms. July, the dance teacher, to disguise the blood on the floors..." Adam explained, chuckling at Kurt's frightened look. "I'm kidding, cutie. Just don't mess with her when she's in a bad mood...try to...blend." Adam advised.

Kurt nodded, looking down the slightly ominous looking hall. "The acting classes are held near the auditorium over there." Adam said, pointing to the opposite side of the circular entrance where a grand staircase led down to what looked like a deep pit.

"Well," Adam said, losing his professional persona he had used when he explained the basics to Kurt, "that concludes our tour. You're free to go." Adam said, taking a step closer. "Or...we could put this lips to use and...go have lunch." He purred, linking Kurt's fingers with his.

Kurt swallowed, trying to release Adam's grip, but the boy appeared much stronger than he looked. "Or...we could...not?" Kurt said, more of a question. He knew exactly what Adam had implied by 'lips' and he was not one for cheesy pick-up lines. Blaine was the only exception, of course. Kurt sighed, he really missed Blaine.

Adam blushed, putting his head down in defeat. "Maybe another time." He said, resolutely, making a very awkward fast-walk away from Kurt.

_What the hell was that? _Kurt thought.

* * *

Blaine dug his nails into Sebastian's hips, pushing in and out as he quickly as he could as he tried to please the whore and leave as soon as he could.

Blaine knew that if he ever rejected Sebastian, the boy's hateful words would just echo in his mind until Blaine came crawling back.

So as the tears ran freely down his frustrated face, Blaine slammed Sebastian's ass as hard as he could, not caring about the pained whimpers he heard beneath him.

"Y-you w-wanted it. Stop w-whining," Blaine complained.

Sebastian smirked. "E-excuse me, but I'm not the one c-crying." He said, groaning as he felt his orgasm overcome his body where he was, bent over the bench of the locker room, feeling his cum stick to the wooden surface beneath his skin.

Blaine shut his eyes, _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, _Blaine chanted. As his mind filled with pictures of Kurt sweating beneath him as they made hot love, those beautiful glass sent him over the edge, Blaine came hard into Sebastian's ass, feeling disgusted at the predicament.

Pulling out of Sebastian, Blaine immediately ran over to his locker, getting out his boxers so he could change and get away from the monster as fast as he could.

"Who the fuck is Kurt?" Sebastian asked, the jealousy obvious in his tone.

Blaine smirked, happy he could hurt the snake, even if it was just a little. "My boyfriend," Blaine lied, he didn't exactly know where Kurt and him stood.

"Blaine, honey, you know I wouldn't accept that. Especially with you. No one wants a cheap whore. Only I do. That's why you're mine." Sebastian explained, for what had to be the hundredth time.

Blaine huffed, feeling the guilt intensify in his chest as he realized he _kept _himself bound to the sneaky douche. "You don't understand, Bas. I really _really_ like the kid." Blaine said, flinching at his own words. Since when was Kurt a 'kid' to him?

"For now, but don't forget what you said to me, darling, not so long ago..." Sebastian said, smoothly walking over to him, sashaying his hips as went, until he arrived behind Blaine. Snaking his arms under Blaine's arms and up to his shoulders, he whispered seductively into Blaine's ear, "you love me."

Blaine was still standing there in the locker room as Sebastian changed back into his clothes and left, in his usual proud manner.

Blaine felt frustrated tears streaming down his face, hating his naivety. It was true, at one point, Blaine had been head over heels for the enchanting seducer, but he had matured.

In the process, he had learned that giving your heart to a whore never led to any good.

But there he was, heartless.

* * *

**Phew. Heavy part at the end made me wanna puke. I hate SeBlaine. Ugh**

**But I needed to go into more depth on Blaine's characterization and reasons for his actions.**

**Isabelle was so fun to write. :) #straightguyslikefashiontoo,yo**

**Does Dalton seem at least kinda-sorta cool? :/ **

**Please review. :)**


	14. Troublemaker

**So so so so sorry for the delay. School was awful. At least we all made it out alive. *well except you unlucky folk still in the prison* **

**Here's some cuddles, slight smut, and drama for you patient lovelies. Slightly filler, but Kurt's first day will be SO hard to write.**

**Just remember the chapters will get REALLY long after this one (which MAY mean longer update times), so please stick with me!**

**Did I mention I was sorry for the delay? :( Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt stood outside Blaine's door, frantically checking his phone to make sure Thad had sent him the right address.

This couldn't be right. Kurt was currently outside a freaking _mansion_. In a neighborhood of _mansions_. But this was the _biggest _mansion of them all.

It had taken Kurt a good half hour to walk to this side of the town, and if Blaine wasn't home, his own townhouse was on the opposite side of the grounds.

From the door's side windows, even though he was sure he looked like a creeper, Kurt could see the italian sculptures and statues decorated along the walls.

The house seemed a bit...more rustic, for a better word, than Kurt had expected. Probably decorated by a parent...or grandparent.

Finally after ringing for the third time, Kurt decided Blaine probably wasn't home.

As he was walking down the pathway back to the sidewalk, Kurt yelped when a sports car flashed by him, abruptly stopping in Blaine's three garage driveway.

Kurt ran up to the side of the car, chuckling as he heard the familiar tunes of Katy Perry blasting through the open windows.

As Blaine exited his car, he noticed Kurt standing expectantly on the driveway, making Blaine's stomach drop. Shit, so this was what guilt felt like.

"Of course, you would pull up from the gym in a silver BMW M9." Kurt teased, lightly squeezing Blaine's bicep as the unusually nervous boy stepped towards him.

Blaine smiled, trying to hide his disgusted grimace. He hated lying to people. Kurt, especially. "You know cars." Blaine noted, eyes guiltily raking over Kurt's sinfully exposed shoulders.

"Growing up in a tire shop does that to the best of us, I'm afraid." Kurt said, caressing Blaine's cheek softly as the elder nuzzled the soft hand with a small smile. "You okay?" Kurt asked tentatively, not wanting Blaine to close off on him.

Blaine sighed, of course, Kurt would be able to read him like a book. But that's what compelled him to Kurt. Besides the sinfully squeezable round ass and god-sent physique Kurt possessed, of course.

"Yeah...just had a long day is all. Don't worry about me, beautiful." Blaine said, intertwining their fingers as he led Kurt to the door.

Once he had successfully gotten the key through the lock, Blaine opened the door unceremoniously, motioning for Kurt to enter first.

Kurt gasped as he froze at the doorstep, just noticing the grand atrium's marble floors. This was more than a mansion, this was a castle.

"Wow...I...wow." Kurt said lamely, just taking in the immaculate architecture.

Blaine smiled, placing a hand on the small of Kurt's back. "That's what they all say." Blaine whispered, leading him towards the kitchen.

"What? Before you seduce them into bed?" Kurt teased lightly, though it stung Blaine a little too much for his own liking.

He couldn't feel guilty now. What was done, was done.

That's what Sebastian always told him.

Blaine just nodded, letting Kurt look around the huge kitchen. He really loved the way Kurt's eyes would glow with wonder when he looked through the different advanced technological tools on the different dishwashers and ovens.

It's not like Blaine knew how to use them anyways.

"So, I can make us some PB and J sandwiches...unless you'd rather go out-"

"No! No, it's fine. Would it be okay if I tried out the kitchen? I haven't been able to cook for anyone since my mom passed away...Dad's always insisting on take-out. Though I don't know how that'll help his-"

"Kurt?"

"Mhm?"

"You're rambling." Blaine pointed out, smirking when Kurt blushed that beautiful blush.

Once Kurt had gotten out the necessary ingredients from the fridge for a kick-ass iceberg salad, he assigned Blaine strict instructions to cut the vegetables while he washed the lettuce.

Blaine smiled to himself, not being able to help the feeling of domestication. Cutting vegetables was a very boring job, though.

_How domestic, coming home from the gym after fucking that little weasel to meet this innocent, beautiful man, _Blaine thought deprecatingly.

"Blaine." Kurt said, placing the lettuce in a large bowl. "You're thinking too hard." Kurt noted.

Blaine smiled, he had said the same thing to Kurt a few days ago. Had it only been a few days? It felt like weeks ago to Blaine. But he'd ruined everything with in a span of a few hours. He was such a fuck up. _Kurt needs better, _Blaine thought.

"You're doing it again." Kurt said, crossing his arms as he walked towards Blaine.

Blaine sighed, putting down the knife as he raised the cutting board, dropping the chopped vegetables into the bowl. Maybe if he stayed silent enough, Kurt would stop questioning him.

Once Kurt had properly seasoned the salad, vinaigrette for himself and an unhealthy amount of ranch sauce from Blaine, they made their way over to Blaine's couch in the living room.

As _Friends _blasted through the spacious room, Kurt looked away from the plasma screen, offering a forkful of salad to Blaine.

Blaine took it graciously, of course not wasting the opportunity to tease Kurt by pulling off slowly, which Kurt rolled his eyes at. Blaine's sexiness was a mask for when he was upset. At least when it wasn't Blaine being his natural sexy self.

"So, are you going to tell me what has happened or are we going to sit in awkward silences for the rest of the afternoon?" Kurt asked, placing the bowl in between them as he turned to Blaine.

Blaine sighed, he couldn't lose Kurt. Not yet. It was all too fresh for the pale boy. Kurt would find a shoulder at Dalton to cry on, but for now, he was alone. "I'm telling you there's nothing wrong, baby. I'm just tired is all." Blaine said.

Kurt watched him carefully before sighing, he'd try again later, when Blaine was feeling better.

As the _Friends _marathon finally ended, much to their relief, Blaine flipped off the TV, placing the now empty salad bowl on the living room table.

He stared at Kurt expectantly, just to look right into curious aqua eyes. "Well, c'mere." Blaine said, opening his arms and legs for Kurt.

Kurt smiled shyly. He hadn't gotten that at all. New territory.

As he settled into Blaine's embrace, back flush to Blaine's muscly clothed chest, Kurt's breath stuttered as Blaine starting blowing hotly on his ear.

"Who gave you the right to be so sexy? This isn't even fair. You probably had all of San Francisco around your finger today." Blaine said, nipping below his ear.

Kurt smiled, hands traveling up and down Blaine's thighs. There had been quite a few men turn his way appreciatively on his walk over to Blaine's house. "D-don't care a-about them." He stuttered, feeling Blaine's teeth graze and suck over his neck for a long period of time. Yep, that was a hickey.

Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's torso. "That's cus you're mine, beautiful. No one else's." Blaine whispered, mouth making it's way down to Kurt's shoulders. Kurt blushed when he felt a rather large erection press against his lower back, though it was a bit of encouragement. He wasn't ready. But he _knew_ Blaine knew that as well. And Blaine respected his boundaries. That was one of the many things Kurt loved about the unusually calm boy.

"And you're mine." Kurt said happily, laying his head back allow Blaine better access to his neck.

Blaine smiled tightly against his skin, though he wished he could fully agree to that statement.

No matter how much he wanted this. That sneaky grin kept appearing in his conscience.

Those mischievous green eyes intruding his brain, forcing him to do things he hadn't wanted yet. Blaine shook his head, trying to clear that haunting and awful permanent image, with no such luck.

Kurt frowned in confusion as he felt Blaine soften behind him. Had his moans been that much of a turn off?

As he turned in Blaine's lap, he was shocked to see tears in the smaller boy's eyes.

"You okay, honey?" Kurt asked cautiously, completely caught off guard by the sudden mood shift.

"Kiss me." Blaine ordered, staring at Kurt pleadingly, as if trying to engrave the shape of Kurt's face into his mind. "Please." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded carefully, slowly going forward and catching Blaine's lips in a forced kiss.

This kiss wasn't like the others, much to Kurt's dismay.

The others had a meaningful yet contained sexual pleasure behind them. Even a little love budding at the end of each innocent and not-so-innocent lip lock.

This...this was different. Blaine was almost forcing his emotions onto Kurt, as if to prove less to Kurt and more to himself...

And Kurt became even more concerned as he felt tears sliding towards their lips.

Pulling back, Kurt looked concernedly at Blaine's vulnerable hazel eyes. "Blaine. Tell me what's going on. I can help." Kurt pleaded quietly, wrapping an arm around Blaine's back.

But Blaine just shook his head, pulling Kurt's face towards him until their foreheads were touching. "I'm fine, baby. Just stop being so you or I'll cry even more." Blaine whispered, kissing the tip of his nose gently.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "So me?" Kurt asked, slightly offended.

"So compassionate. So caring. So cautious. So perfect." Blaine whispered, using one hand to caress Kurt's cheek softly as he sheepishly wiped his tear tracks off both their faces with the other.

Kurt smiled sadly. "You're all of those things too, Blaine. You're more than that." Kurt whispered, wrapping both arms around Blaine's upper back as he snuggled down towards Blaine's chest.

He could hear the faint rhythm of Blaine's heartbeat. It was strangely comforting and soothing.

"I'm so lucky to have you here. You're precious." Blaine whispered, kissing his chestnut hair. Though he felt like throwing up in reality.

If he told Kurt the truth, once and for all, this would all be over. But they'd both be left with broken hearts.

Once they fell into a comfortable silence, Kurt laying peacefully on top of Blaine as the elder massaged his back, Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking up at the ceiling, obviously deep in thought.

"You know for a guy who has it all: money, supposed popularity, and talent, you sure do stress yourself out a lot." Kurt noted, completely oblivious to Blaine's predicament.

_If you even knew the half of it, _Blaine thought. "I guess you're right." Blaine lied, pulling some out-of-place bangs off Kurt's forehead.

Once the sun had gone down, Kurt raised himself off of Blaine, stretching his muscles as Blaine snuck a peek at the thin amount of flesh around Kurt's abdomen.

"I should probably get going. Big day tomorrow." Kurt said, offering a hand to a very drowsy Blaine.

"Mhm, sounds good." Blaine said, quickly kissing the hand before taking it and leading Kurt to the door.

Once they had reached the door, Kurt turned back to Blaine, carefully taking his hand. _Now or never, Hummel._

"Blaine?" Kurt asked cautiously. Blaine looked up from the ground, turning his head as if to say 'yeah?'. "What...what-well, what are we, exactly?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed, placing both hands on Kurt's hips. He'd been expecting this sooner or later. "Well what do you want us to be?" Blaine asked, resting his forehead on Kurt's bare shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hey, not fair, I asked first!" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled kissing his shoulder. "Well I don't really believe in labeling things...so, maybe we could just...you know, keep doing whatever it is we're doing?" Blaine asked. He needed time to sort himself out.

Ouch. Kurt smiled, though he felt his heart ache a little at the uninterested reply. "Yeah...yeah that's fine. S-see you tomorrow, Blaine." Kurt said tightly, lightly kissing the side of Blaine's lips before walking out the door.

Once the front door had slammed shut for a while, a little loudly, Blaine noted, he leaned against the door, punching the hardwood in frustration. He couldn't do one damn thing right.

And he left Kurt to go walk an hour back to his townhouse. _I'm an idiot, _Blaine thought, heading towards his bedroom to go sulk some more.

* * *

Nick winced as Jeff pulled out of him slowly, anxiously empty without his boyfriend's long cock pressed inside of him.

Jeff immediately noticed, smiling and leaning down to kiss his lover.

"You know, we should've probably started wearing condoms a while back." Nick said, used to the wet feeling of having Jeff's cum in his ass.

Jeff shrugged. "More sensual without 'em." He said simply, rubbing his hands down Nick's sides. He pulled Nick closer, whispering hotly in his ear, "Do you not like taking my big bare cock, Nicky?" He asked, playing with a pool of cum near Nick's cock.

Nick smirked, even after one of the world's best orgasms, his boyfriend was already back to horniness.

"Of course I do. But its a bit of a pain when we're in public and I can't take a shower..." Nick said knowingly.

"Damn, you _just_ want to fuck your boyfriend in peace under a library table and boom! You're a criminal." Jeff said, though he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Anyways, besides your unusually high sex drive, I hate to inform you that we have school tomorrow." Nick informed.

Jeff groaned, laying down next to Nick and snaking an arm around his waist. "I don't wanna go." Jeff said with a pout.

Nick smiled, leaning over and kissing away the adorable gesture. "Well if you plan on going to USC with me after high school is over, you better step up your game."

Jeff groaned, sticking his face obnoxiously in Nick's hair. "Cant we just stay in our happy little dorm and have sex forever?" He asked.

Nick chuckled, looking up into his favorite blue eyes. "No, dumbass. I plan on doing something with my life." Nick said.

Jeff smiled, kissing his forehead. "And you will. I'll be there too...probably at some community college nearby but-"

"No! No buts. You're getting in with me, whether you believe it or not. You deserve it, baby." Nick said.

Jeff smiled, holding his boyfriend as he fell asleep. He hoped what Nick was saying was true. God knew his grades wouldn't get him anywhere near USC.

* * *

"Yes...yes...dad, honestly, it was one freaking plane ride, it's not like I went bungee jumping off the Empire State or something." Kurt rambled into his phone, failing miserably to open his moisturizing can.

Thank Gaga for Thad, who walked into the room at that very moment, picking up the can and spreading a decent amount on one hand as he began to massage Kurt's face with the other.

Once Kurt had confirmed his father for the fifteenth time that he was completely fine, which was a bit of lie, he said a quick 'love you too' before hanging up.

"I'm taking your father's worried?" Thad asked, working his moisturizer-covered palms onto Kurt's forehead.

"Yeah...he won't stop bugging me about whether I'm homesick or not. I love this place, he just can't seem to understand that." Kurt said.

Thad smiled sadly, getting out his own exfoliating brush from his small duffel bag once he finished placing the moisturizing mask on Kurt's face.

"He's just worried about you, Kurt. Cherish that. Not a lot of dads are so supportive of people like...us." Thad said, staring into the mirror, purposely avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Oh...I'm sorry I had no idea. Is your father-wait, no, how rude of me-"

"It's fine, Kurt. He's a bit on the conservative side, originally from southern Tennessee and all, but he was a great father when I was young." Thad said.

"Was?" Kurt asked. "Is he...you know...is he?" Kurt asked quietly.

Thad laughed, to Kurt's shock. "Not like _I_ would know, of all people. The man _was_ my father before I left his sorry ass with my mother to come here to California. Thank God she got offered a job in such a wonderful place. She lives down in Oakland. He wasn't exactly the_ ideal_ husband either." Thad explained.

Kurt nodded. "He didn't ever...hurt...you, right?" Kurt asked.

Thad smiled, shaking his head. "The day I came out, three years ago, my mother and I were leaving for San Francisco. I decided to go ahead and tell him." Thad said.

Kurt stared at him for a good twenty seconds. "Then why didn't you stay?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

Thad smirked, washing the cream off his hands with a towelette. "Well, you didn't let me finish. I decided to go ahead and tell him..."

"And?"

"_And_ I barely dodged the giant glass table top being hurled my way. Great story, I know." Thad said happily.

Kurt froze, mouth agape. "H-he-what?" Kurt asked.

"Well, he did voice his opinion on the matter as often as possible, calling people like us the _F _word. My mother had already known since I was around ten. I had trouble finding friends who were boys...and once puberty began, don't even get me started on _that_ disaster."

"_Preach_." Kurt murmured, remembering his dozens of hopeless crushes on straight guys at McKinley.

"Anyways, how was your visit to Blaine's? Any steamy action I need to be aware of?" Thad asked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Kurt blushed, shoving him with his shoulder. "Well, besides the hardcore Jacuzzi and pole sex, it was a bit-"

"What?!" Thad asked. "My baby's all grown up!" Thad exclaimed happily, fist pumping the air.

Kurt rolled his eyes. His friend was so gullible. "I was kidding, you idiot." He said, earning him a pout. _Seriously, is this some kind of Warbler tradition, as well?_

"Well then what happened? You were there for a quite a while, mister." Thad said, pointing a finger at him feign accusingly.

"Well besides the most pathetic friend-zoning of the century, not much has happened to Kurt Hummel today." Kurt said, smiling sadly.

Thad rose immediately, walking out the door. "Where are you going?" Kurt called out.

"To get us some ice cream from the freezer! Ok, 21 or 19? I think Adele captures the heartbreak more in 21." Thad shouted from the kitchen.

Kurt smiled. His friend was crazy. "I don't need break up recovery, Thaddeus!" Kurt yelled from his vanity, starting to pick up their things.

"Bullshit, Hummel! And stop calling me that! It's a sucky name, I'm aware!" Thad yelled from downstairs.

Kurt chuckled, walking over to Thad's room opposite of his and placing the boy's products on his dresser. Apparently Thad hadn't planned ahead enough to bring a vanity.

After brushing and setting his alarm clock, and telling Thad that no, ice cream was not the answer to all of life's problems, Kurt fell into bed, too nervous to sleep.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from obsessing over Blaine.

The boy had said he didn't want labels...

Yet he was so persistent to display their affection publicly.

Well that was only hand holding and kissing...

Kurt was sure Blaine had done _much_ more in public with some other guy. The little flip in his stomach frustrated him.

He wasn't even dating Blaine, and Blaine wasn't seeing anyone else, and here Kurt was, jealous over nothing.

Blaine was his. Or he was Blaine's. No matter what the confused curly head said.

Either way, he decided to drop the iffy topic.

He never imagined himself to be having boy troubles.

With a small smile on his soft lips as he drifted to sleep, all Kurt thought of was Blaine.

* * *

Blaine pushed the taller boy off of him, watching him tumble off the large bed and onto the hardwood floor.

The bed Kurt should've been in right now.

"You asshole!" Sebastian shouted, raising in a clearly humiliated stance, bare-ass naked. "We weren't even finished!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I was."

Sebastian glared at him, looking down at Blaine's large yet softening cock and grimacing. "You didn't even wear a condom."

"Oops." Blaine said, shrugging nonchalantly though he was sure he would throw up any minute. He was lucky to get Sebastian off him so fast. The taller boy's ass was much too loose for his taste. Probably fucked by some other guy before he came over. "Look Sebastian, I have school tomorrow so-"

"Oh, I know, I know. You're lucky I don't go there...or everyone would know you're mine." Sebastian said.

Blaine grimaced, that phrase was eerily possessive, even for Sebastian. "Just get out of my house." Blaine growled, raising from the bed.

Sebastian scrambled to get his clothes on, grabbing his wallet and keys as he made his way towards the door.

"Seb." Blaine said lowly, letting off an intimidating aura.

Sebastian huffed, walking back and placing Blaine's house keys in the shorter boy's palm.

Blaine escorted Sebastian to the front door, mostly to make sure the weasel didn't steal anything on the way. His mother had worked really hard to decorate the place when he first moved in. So when he and Sebastian had been dating and 'in love', Blaine couldn't understand why fresco paintings and expensive jewels on display kept going missing with every visit Sebastian made at his house.

But he learned Sebastian's manipulative ways.

At first, it had been a turn-on, seeing _his_ boy be so sexy and slick, fabricating little lies to make Blaine sympathize for him.

But then Blaine had learned Sebastian was not only his.

The little bitch had been seeing three other guys 'exclusively' at the time. A gold digger.

Blaine had been broken, sobbing into Nick's shoulder for two weeks straight last year as the other boy patted his back awkwardly. Nick knew Sebastian was bad news the minute he had laid eyes on the brunet.

The boys didn't know about Sebastian's return, but Blaine had no intention in telling them. All hell would break loose if they figured out.

Once they reached the door, Sebastian turned around pouting his bottom lip obnoxiously at Blaine.

"No goodbye kiss, babe?" Sebastian said, running a finger down Blaine bicep. Blaine flinched, pulling away.

"Get the fuck out before I do something I'll regret." Blaine growled lowly. "This was the last time." Blaine said.

Blaine was stunned when Sebastian pulled him close, the sneaky boy's mouth directly at his ear. "Not if you want to keep the twink." Sebastian whispered.

With that, Sebastian quickly left a shocked Blaine and fled the house, shutting the door loudly behind him.

He smirked as he walked towards his Audi R8 in the darkness.

If there was one thing Sebastian knew, it was that whoever Blaine was involved with would be heartbroken by the end of all this. Nobody got in the way of_ his_ man and him.

So as Sebastian sped out of Blaine's driveway triumphantly, he decided he'd need to do his research on this _boy._

* * *

**Sorry again for the delay. Remember, no Seblaine. No Kadam. Yes Klaine. Yes Niff. Woo :)**

**Summertime=more writing time. :D**

**Review. I don't care if you have an account, I'm a bit of a review whore, so just go down there and be like. "cool" for all I care. lol no, make it constructive :)**

**Until next time, my fair maidens and princes.**


	15. Changes

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I was on vacation until wednesday and then I was experiencing some awful writer's block. **

**Thank you for waiting! (especially you, _I'm gonna raichu a story!_)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kurt tapped his pencil nervously against the wooden desk as he waited for the students in his AP Lang. class to file in.

He was surprised to figure out that no one was even seated at a desk by the time the warning bell rang. Not even a teacher was present.

Kurt sighed, pulling his schedule out of his pocket. At least he was in the right room.

He had woken up at precisely 5:30 AM, as instructed by the Dalton guidelines manual, taking a shower and doing his skin care routine, in a new-record time of 45 minutes. Thankfully, the school didn't enforce a uniform code for the students, so Kurt had picked out and ironed his own clothes the night before. He had rushed down the stairs, pumped by adrenaline and nervous energy, to find the kitchen empty.

He ran back up the stairs and burst into Thad's room to find his roommate dead asleep in his bed.

He had tried to wake up the small teen...that was until Thad began cursing him out in some foreign language. Kurt could only decipher a "fuck you," and "go to sleep, bitch!" somewhere in the middle of the craziness escaping Thad's mouth.

By the time he got to the school, Kurt realized he had twenty minutes until classes actually began. Being the overachiever that he was, Kurt walked to each of his classes, just in case he forgot.

The halls had been relatively empty, only the occasional student walking by and giving him a friendly wave. At first it had seemed odd, since Kurt hadn't been used to such open friendliness, especially with other boys.

But hey, Kurt wasn't complaining. Attractive and wealthy city guys were welcome to wave.

Speaking of attractive and wealthy city guys, it seemed that Blaine was ignoring his texts. Or maybe that was just Kurt being paranoid. The Warbler probably hadn't gotten up yet, since it appeared that no one would be walking into his own classroom anytime soon.

Just as the final bell rang, a tall and frizzy haired woman rushed in, thermos in one hand, binders in the other.

It seemed she hadn't even noticed Kurt, as she rushed to the desk at the front of the classroom, placing all her belongings across the surface to make it appear as if she had slowly organized everything. She patted down her frizzy blond hair, adjusting her large librarian-like glasses.

Just as she was walking towards the white board, Kurt cleared his throat, causing a shriek to elicit from the strange woman's throat. She turned, both hands in front of her protectively, as if about to fight.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Was there anyone at this school who wasn't completely crazy?

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly, putting her arms down.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt said awkwardly. "I-I'm new, sorry if I scared-"

"Aha! Good, good! You're the new addition to this wonderful class!" She said, clapping both hands excitedly. "I'm Ms. Truncate."

Kurt shook her hand kindly, looking around the empty classroom. "And where would this class happen to be?" He asked politely.

Ms. Truncate laughed, patting Kurt on the back fondly. "Oh dear, I guess I must be giving a bad first impression. I allow my students to get coffee before coming to class. I believe everyone needs an unhealthy dose of caffeine in the morning." She explained. "The classroom should be filling up in about fifteen minutes."

Kurt looked at her like she was a goddess. But on his terms, she was. Excused tardies for coffee? Best. Teacher. Ever.

Apparently she read his expression quite clearly. "There's a little coffee shop two blocks down from the academic center, go mingle." She instructed with a wink.

Kurt thanked her, grabbing his bag and pulling out his phone. Still no texts from Blaine, to his disappointment. Kurt raised an eyebrow at a text from an unknown number.

**Meet me for coffee before classes start? **

**Kurt: Who is this?**

**A friend ;)**

Kurt rolled his eyes, it was probably just Nick or Jeff messing with him.

Rushing out of the building, unbuttoned a few of the blazer's buttons. It was starting to warm up, though Kurt kept in mind that the thick cotton blazers would be helpful in the so-called "freezing" winters of San Francisco.

Kurt looked from left to right as he made his way onto the sidewalk. Oh crap, Mrs. Truncate hadn't told him the exact directions. Following the majority of the uniform-clad students, Kurt took a left, eventually finding himself outside a large coffee shop labeled "Progressive Grounds".

Kurt was hit with the refreshing smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting through the air.

The large coffee shop was filled with Non-Dalton and Dalton students alike. Quite a few of the uniform-clad students were sitting with girlfriends, obviously from other prestigious private schools in the area.

As he patiently waited in line to order, he studied the menu. He was pleased to find non-fat mochas on the menu. He wasn't sure how he would've survived eight months on just bitter black coffee.

Kurt jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Adam smiling at him, pearly white teething flashing brightly.

"Looking beautiful as always, Mr. Hummel." Adam said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes, though the blush was apparent on his cheeks. "Well judging as we've only met once before this, you don't have a lot of context to your statement, flirt." Kurt wittily replied. "And when did you get my number?"

Adam chuckled. "I have sources." He said with a wink. "And I am _not_ a flirt." Adam said, crossing his arms.

"And I'm not a witty diva with a great sense of style..." Kurt mumbled sarcastically, though there wasn't much bite behind his words.

Kurt looked forward to see that he was next in line. He rolled his eyes as Adam linked their elbows.

"Hi, dear." Adam said to the blushing woman behind the counter. "I'll have a caffe misto. And this pretty little thing would like a...um, hey Kurt what would you-"

"He'll have a non-fat mocha." A voice called from behind both Kurt and Adam. They turned to find a very angry looking Blaine. His eyebrows were knit, confusion written all over his features as to why Kurt was here with _Adam_ of all people.

Kurt couldn't stop the audible gulp that went through his mouth. Blaine looked _very_ different from his usual relaxed yet sexy look. He gelled his hair back, _with who knows how much gel_, Kurt thought, and he looked like the very definition of dapper.

The blazer hugged his broad shoulders and large biceps nicely. His pants wrapped sexily around his muscular thighs and Kurt could see the faded outline of his briefs which held Blaine's long, thick-_okay, get a hold on yourself, Hummel, _Kurt thought.

Adam looked between Kurt and Blaine for a moment. Were they dating exclusively?

"And I'll have a medium drip." Blaine added, pulling out his wallet. Kurt sighed, about to pull out his own wallet. "Don't even think about it, Kurt. They're on me."

Once they all awkwardly grabbed their drinks, they sat at a table secluded from the others.

A tense silence passed over all three boys as Blaine and Adam glared at one another. Kurt sipped his coffee quietly, looking between the two.

He needed to have a serious talk with Blaine about his possessiveness. They weren't even dating, which Blaine had made very clear last night.

Kurt took his phone out of his pocket, cursing when he realized he had ten minutes to walk back to the school and get to class.

"Well as...great...as this _was_, Adam, I need to get going if I'm going to be on time to my first class." Kurt said stiffly.

"Okay, see you later." Adam mumbled.

"Yeah, see ya, Kurt!" Blaine added, though he was waving across the coffee shop to Nick and David.

"Oh hell no, you are coming with me." Kurt gritted through his teeth, giving Blaine his best 'bitch, don't even try' glare.

Blaine rolled his eyes, getting up and attempting to hold Kurt's soft hand but Kurt slapped the hand away.

Kurt looked back as they exited, sending Adam an apologetic wave.

Once they were outside the shop, Kurt spun in Blaine's direction. "What the hell is your problem?" Kurt asked roughly.

Blaine feigned cluelessness. "What did I do?" He asked.

"You can't just _friend zone_ me, ignore my texts, and then act like I'm your slave when I'm hanging out with other guys!" Kurt yelled.

"Okay, first of all, I did not _friend zone_ you, I'm trying to save our friendship! Secondly, I can't find my phone charger. And that was not hanging out! He was basically undressing you with his eyes, Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt huffed angrily. "You know what, forget it. If you're going to be this stubborn and deluded...maybe we should rethink this whole 'friendship' thing." Kurt said, though Blaine knew exactly what he was talking about. No more kisses behind closed doors. No more snuggles. No more caresses.

"You know neither of us would want that. Just give me more time and I _will_ be everything you need." Blaine promised. More time equaled more time to get Sebastian deported to another country. Or off the planet.

"Whatever. I have to get to class." Kurt said, trying to walk past Blaine.

"I'll drive you." Blaine offered, grabbing Kurt's hand. "My car's right there." Blaine said, pointing to the sports car parked outside the shop.

"I'd rather not be near you right now." Kurt said, snatching his hand back as if it was burned.

Blaine winced at the action, crossing his arms. "You want to be late on your first day?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip. He didn't want to make a bad impression on his generous teacher.

After bitchily getting into the car, and purposely slamming the door, Kurt groaned as Blaine blasted Katy Perry.

"Seriously, Blaine? Its a minute of a drive, do we need to listen to this _again_?" Kurt whined. Blaine simply nodded his head singing along to '_Hot and Cold_'.

When Blaine stopped the car in front of the academy, Kurt was surprised to see _many_ more kids entering the school than before. Did _all_ teachers give the kids coffee privileges or something?

Without any word of thanks or farewells, Kurt shut the door of the car behind him.

Walking up the stairs to the entrance of the school, Kurt felt many pairs of eyes on his back. Turning around, he saw a large majority of the boys looking away sheepishly. Well that was weird, Kurt thought.

While making his way back to Mrs. Truncate's class, Kurt raised an eyebrow when a random boy began walking beside him. "So is it true?" The boy whispered, moving blond curls onto the sides of his forehead as he scanned the hallway.

"I'm sorry? Is what true?" Kurt asked.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. I'm guessing you're new here?" He asked. Kurt nodded, earning him a toothy smile from the boy. "Of course, that explains it. So how was the sex?" He asked interestedly, as if he just asked how Kurt's weekend was.

Kurt stopped walking. "What?" He questioned, looking around to see if this was some kind of prank.

"Is Blaine still as big as I remember?" the boy questioned, tilting to his head to the side, in a tone that Kurt could only identify as pure man-slut.

Kurt felt a flicker of jealousy in his chest. So this was one of the many guys Blaine had slept with. "Why would I know?" Kurt lied.

The blond opened and closed his mouth confusedly. "Then why did you walk out of his car just now?"

Kurt sent him a glare. "Maybe because he's my friend?" Okay so maybe that wasn't as true anymore, but he felt the need to defend Blaine either way.

"That's weird...he usually only drives his one-night stands to class. But I guess that makes sense. Why would _he_ screw _you_?" The blond thought out loud, unintentionally.

It took all of Kurt's self control not to bitch slap the idiot in the hallway. But he'd rather not ruin his clean record, yet.

"Well he isn't screwing _you_ anymore. That much is obvious." Kurt said sweetly. Kurt watched as a look of sadness flashed across the blond's face for a moment. He almost felt bad for the obliviously offensive teen. But then images of Blaine screwing this guy ran through his mind and he was back at being pissed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." Kurt stated, shuffling his bag from side to the other.

"Okay it was...nice...meeting you, Kurt!" The blond said holding out his hand.

"You too...?" Kurt said unsurely. He didn't know the blond's name. He was almost sure this guy had been jealous of him just five minutes ago.

The boy caught on, chuckling. "I guess it would've been nice to tell you my name. I'm Jeremiah." he said. Kurt nodded, finally taking the blond's hand.

Jeremiah. He didn't like it.

* * *

"Alright, boys! So for tonight's assignment, make sure you all get a copy of _The Great Gatsby!_ We will be starting it next class, then you must all individually finish the book." Mrs. Truncate announced to the class, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Kurt sat at the front desk, enthusiastically writing his assignment for AP Lang. into his planner. Finally, an english class worth attending. At McKinley, their final exam had been to fill out a book report. An elementary school level book report.

Kurt was finally being challenged, and he loved it. Screw those teens in the back of the class who thought he was being a bit of a nerd.

When the bell rang, Kurt thanked the eccentric woman before filing out into the hallway with Trent to go to Chemistry.

As they walked in, Kurt noticed Wes and Jeff sitting near the back of the lab, two empty chairs beside them.

"Hi guys! Is it okay if I sit here?" Kurt asked.

David nodded, kindly pulling the chair out for him. What a gentleman. Jeff on the other hand winked, stating, "you can sit _anywhere_ you like, sweet pea."

Kurt rolled his eyes, murmuring something about Jeff and his blatant homosexuality while Trent mumbled something about 'too much idiot for this time in the morning'.

As the rest of the class filed in, none of which Kurt knew, Professor Brown got up from his seat at the front. "Hello, gentlemen. Today we will be joined by a new student. His name is Kurt Hummel. Everyone say hello." The man instructed. Kurt shuffled awkwardly, the man was definitely kind of intense.

Everyone, beside his three friends, gave a monotone 'hi'. Though Kurt couldn't blame them for the lack of enthusiasm. It was only nine AM, which basically meant five AM for teenage boys his age.

The professor wasted no time giving Kurt his textbook and jumping right into their unit. Kurt tried to keep up as best as possible, but science wasn't really his subject. David caught on quickly to his struggle, offering to help Kurt after school when needed. Thank Gaga for him.

Before he knew it, Kurt was walking down the math hallway with Trent to AP Calculus. He didn't miss the judgmental looks Trent got from random student passing by. Kurt sighed, even with a zero tolerance policy, no one could deny the fact that teens were going to be teens. Which basically meant they were going to be judging assholes. So what if Trent was not the picture perfect model of what a 'normal' Dalton student should be?

Kurt knew exactly how to deal with size insecurities. After all, he had been friends with Mercedes for what, two years now? Either way, he gave Trent a reassuring smile.

Once they reached the class, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine right in the front row, glasses on and all concentration on the white board as he worked through the warm up. Kurt watched with amusement as the two boys on his left and right fawned over him, completely forgetting about the assignment, looking at Blaine like he was some form of a god.

Trying to be as silent as possible, Kurt moved to the back of the classroom, almost not catching anyone's attention. Almost.

Jeremiah rushed in just as the bell rang, looking around the class for a seat. Sadly for Kurt the only vacant seat was the one on his left.

_Just please don't say or do something stupid...please...please..._"Kurt!" Jeremiah yelled happily, rushing to the back of the classroom.

Kurt clenched his fists, the stupid shit just didn't know how to read people's emotions. He looked up with his best bitch glare. "Yes?" He asked quietly, though he could feel all eyes on him. Especially a pair of honey colored ones.

Jeremiah took the vacant seat across from Kurt. "Oh _nothing_, just wanted to see if it was really you." He said. Kurt rolled his eyes, the blond was an awful liar.

The class turned their attention to the front as Ms. Lovell walked into the room in a skirt far too short for Kurt's comfort. Though it was clear the majority of the class had no problem with it, a few idiots in the front were trying to look under.

As Kurt pulled out a notebook to start the warm up, he was surprised to see Blaine already finished and offering to write the answers on the board. Ms. Lovell smiled flirtatiously at the hazel eyed teen, though it was clear she was trying to keep her 'teacher' persona.

By the time Kurt finished, Blaine had all the answers on the board and was explaining each one in great detail. Though most of the class was taking in the great view of his behind, Jeremiah included. Kurt forced himself to calm down, its not like Blaine _liked_ any of these boys...he had just slept with a majority of them.

After getting an appreciative pat on the shoulder from Ms. Lovell, Blaine took a seat. Who cares if he looked like a teacher's pet? Math was his only good subject and it wasn't his fault the teacher conveniently wanted to get into his pants.

After giving Kurt his textbook, Ms. Lovell explained all the content they had covered and what he would have to know for the test at the end of the week. _Oh great, more work,_ Kurt thought.

By the time the bell was ringing, Kurt wanted nothing more than to rush out of the classroom alone. But of course, he never got what he wanted.

Jeremiah and Trent walked beside him as he left for history. Blaine rushed between Jeremiah and him, grinning like an idiot.

"So you have more than just hot air in that head. " Kurt said, trying not to look at the adorable warbler.

Jeremiah looked between the two, obviously trying to gather as much gossip he could get for the future.

Blaine chuckled, rubbing the back of his beck as the continued down the hall to history. "Yeah I guess I don't normally give off the math genius vibe."

"You were_ fabulous,_ Blaine! And in _those_ glasses, you gave off _many_ vibes." Jeremiah said with a wink. Kurt scowled, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

Blaine smiled tightly. Jeremiah was such an annoying shit. After sleeping with the blond, which had been mediocre in itself, Blaine had immediately regretted it.

The blond boy grew too attached too fast. And it had gotten creepy. To the point where Blaine had to change his cell phone number.

"AP U.S. History, Kurt? Are you trying to commit academic suicide?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Kurt turned to Trent. "Is it really that bad?"

Trent shrugged, "just a lot of reading and tests."

Kurt sighed, even _more_ homework.

When they reached the door to Mr. Lament's classroom, Kurt noticed Blaine and Jeremiah's normal history class was right across from his own. For some weird reason, Kurt felt a surge of jealousy. He didn't want Blaine to be alone with _Jeremiah._

History was by far Kurt's most boring class. He had thought he liked the subject, but one could only handle so much George Washington in one class period.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang. His bag was getting heavier and heavier as the day went on.

He tried to wait out Blaine and Jeremiah. Thinking that if he stayed in the classroom long enough, they would think he already left for lunch and they would leave.

Sadly, the world seemed to hate him today. To his relief, Jeremiah was nowhere in sight. But Blaine was standing attentively outside his classroom door, like a puppy wanting to enter a room.

As he walked out of the classroom, Blaine immediately linked their arms. Kurt bit his cheek, trying to pull his arm free to no avail.

"I don't want to be around you, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said, though he was a little thankful for Blaine's arrival. He had no idea where the cafeteria was.

Blaine pouted. "You're a meanie, Mr. Hummel." He said.

"And you're a five year old, Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled, turning Kurt so he had to look Blaine directly in the eyes. "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry for this morning...I just...I saw you and _him_ and I was jealous...and I wasn't used to the feeling. I don't want to share you...which is kind of odd because I don't really 'have' you, but anyways, I'm just sorry, I guess but-"

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck tightly. "It's okay. I shouldn't have overreacted."

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he traced the taller boy's lips with his own for a few moments. Damn, how could he ever get tired of this? "Now where would you like to dine, my prince? I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Kurt deadpanned. He pulled back, a flush on his cheeks from the PDA. He had never done anything like that with a boy _during_ school hours. It was exhilarating.

But things in Kurt Hummel's life were changing rapidly, for the better, and he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

**How is this version of Dalton, so far? Next up, some unrealistic, fancy lunch date out in the city and Kurt's arts classes.**

**AND DONT WORRY, I DO NOT LIKE JEREMIAH. AT ALL.**

**Please review! :)**

**Signing out. (it sounded cool in my head, okay)**


End file.
